Zoruamor
by Susurro9
Summary: En un pueblo donde los zoruas son considerados seres malditos y los matan sin piedad, una zorua bastante especial se enamora de un granjero. Dispuesta a todo para estar con él, recurre a sus ilusiones para hacerse pasar por humano, aún si no sabe muy bien como debería actuar uno.
1. No soy una zoruinútil

Cuando los humanos alcanzan cierta edad, se considera que ya son adultos, pero en el caso de nosotros los zorua, no importa la edad, no te puedes considerar un adulto si no has evolucionado en zoroak, solo entonces se te permite casarte y formar una familia.

Cuando era joven, esa era mi gran aspiración.

Mi nombre es Zora y como supondrán, aunque cueste creerlo, soy una zorua. En aquellos tiempos cuando era una jovencita no me distinguía mucho de otros chicos de mi edad, tenía los mismos ojos azul cielo de todos los zorua, el mismo pelaje negro, el mismo jopito en la cabeza, nada especial. Lamentablemente mi única particularidad era mi torpeza e inocencia. E

sto de ser inocente no es algo que vaya muy bien con los zorua, se supone que somos maestros del engaño, los más esquivos de los pokémon siniestros y al evolucionar, nos convertimos en los reyes de las ilusiones, pero eso no iba conmigo, nunca he sido buena engañando o mintiendo, por esto era la burla de mis compañeros y la preocupación de mis padres. Para empeorarlo todo, mis habilidades en batalla no eran de las mejores, ya se veía que me tomaría bastante tiempo evolucionar. Aún así no me desanimaba, mi mamá me decía que la infancia es una época linda y que hay que aprovecharla al máximo, no es bueno vivir apurado, así que así vivía yo, lento pero seguro.

Mi extraordinaria historia empezó un día en el que me encontraba sola en el bosque entrenando, solía entrenar sola para evitar las burlas de mis compañeros, yo era la única del grupo que aún no sabía usar bola sombra, era tan lamentable que me da vergüenza recordarlo. En fin, ahí estaba yo, atacando despiadadamente a un tronco caído, mis arañazos furiosos hacían crujir del miedo al desafortunado madero, mi poder aplastante quedaba marcado en su corteza, mi víctima lloraba entre mis zarpas y rogaba piedad proclamando que yo era la zorua más poderosa contra la que se hubiera enfrentado alguna vez. Ya sé que le estoy exagerando, pero en serio, así me sentía en mi fantasía, en todo caso esta fantasía no duró mucho, porque cierto fastidioso zorua vino a devolverme a la triste realidad.

—En serio Zora ¿De verdad crees que dañarás a alguien con esos patéticos ataques?

Me di la vuelta y como siempre me encuentré con Zoruru, el zorua más talentoso de la generación, su habilidad y poder eran innegables, pero también era un presumido incorregible y al parecer tenía cierta fijación conmigo, siempre aparecía para fastidiarme y mostrarme lo genial que era.

—Déjame enseñarte como se hace un buen arañazo.

Zoruru corrió hacia mi tronco y le dio un arañazo tan fuerte que no solo rasguñó la corteza, si no que más bien le sacó un trozo al madero, eso fue intimidante, no hubiera querido ser dañada por semejante ataque.

—Así es como se hace un buen arañazo —dijo dándose aires de superioridad—. Pero bueno, este es un ataque básico, la verdad es que no vale la pena molestarse en practicar algo tan fácil como esto —me lanzó una mirada que me llenó de enfado—. Y cuéntame ¿Cómo vas? ¿Ya aprendiste bola sombra?

—No —dije mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿No? ¿Y pulso noche? ¿O tal vez pulso umbrío? Dime que por lo menos ya manejas bien ilusión, aunque sea en la forma más elemental.

—¡Ya cállate, estúpido imbécil! Si vienes a fastidiarme mejor te largas y me dejas en paz.

—¿Pero por qué tan agresiva? —Dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Sus lágrimas me hicieron sentir mal y simplemente quise consolarlo, tal vez me había pasado, así que me acerqué confiadamente a él y este estúpido va y me empuja lejos.

—Zora, un zorua nunca debe bajar la guardia, es un principio elemental, no confíes en nadie ¿Es que no te entra nada de lo que enseñan los maestros? Y por si acaso, mis lágrimas no eran de verdad, es un movimiento llamado llanto falso, tal vez te sería útil aprenderlo.

Le lancé una mirada asesina que lo hizo estremecerse (o quiero pensar que así fue), entonces adquirió un tono más conciliador, bastante meloso.

—Ya ya tranquila, sólo quiero ayudarte, tengo esperanzas de que evolucionarás algún día. Pero cómo vas muy lento, quiero echarte una pata, además te traje un regalo.

—¿Un regalo?- —Me levanté sorprendida con las orejas bien paradas, me emocioné mucho ante la idea de recibir un regalo, tanto que comencé a perseguirme la cola— ¡Regalo regalo regalo!

—¡Ya tranquila! —Me paré de golpe mirándolo con atención—, sentada —me senté—, dame la pata —le pasé mi pata—. Buena chica —dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza—. Ahora ven conmigo.

Me hizo caminar junto a él entre los árboles hasta que llegamos a su escondite secreto. Era un cúmulo de arbustos bastante denso y grande de forma circular. Nadie lo sabía pero si atravesabas los arbustos, en el centro había un claro donde crecía un manzano, este era su secreto el cuál había compartido conmigo. Nunca quise creerle que yo era la única que lo sabía, hubiera sido algo muy especial, ese zorua podía ser un verdadero fastidio, aunque confesaré que a veces era en verdad lindo.

—Bien Zora —me dijo ayudándome a salir de entre los arbustos—. Aquí está tu regalo —me mostró un curioso objeto de color blanco y forma cilíndrica.

—¿Qué es eso? —Pregunté acercándome y olisqueando aquella cosa.

—Es un pote, los humanos los ocupan para guardar cosas.

—Ah sí, he oído hablar de ellos, lo que guardas adentro no emite ningún olor, podría ocupar esto para guardar comida, luego lo entierro y nadie encontraría mi tesoro ¡Gracias Zoruru!

—No hay de qué, pero ese no es todo el regalo, abre el pote.

Lo abrí y dentro había un líquido blanco de un aroma bastante agradable. Zoruru me dijo que era leche de milktank, que era muy sabrosa, nutritiva y que los pokémon que la bebían crecían fuertes y sanos. Me pareció interesante y comencé a beber del pote, en verdad que sabía bien. No tardé en tomarme todo el tarro, incluso pasé mi lengua por el fondo para sacar hasta la más mínima gota.

—Jeje, parece que te gustó mucho mi regalo —dijo viendo como yo estaba con mi cabeza metida en el pote—. Pero bueno ya es suficiente, no creo que quede más leche ahí dentro— pero yo no sacaba mi cabeza—. Ya ya, si quieres después te traigo más leche.

—Zoruru… Yo… No puedo sacar la cabeza del pote.

—Es broma ¿No?

—…..

—Ay chica, eres terrible.

Entonces Zoruru comenzó a tirar del estúpido pote mientras yo tiraba del lado contrario tratando de sacar mi cabeza, en serio que me dolió eso. Tirábamos con mucha fuerza, hasta que por fin mi cabeza se soltó, pero con tanta energía salí rodando fuera del escondite secreto, me dolió el cuello y la dignidad. Mientras me levantaba algo mareada, Zoruru se acercó a ver como estaba.

—Zora ¿Estás bien?

—He estado mejor. —Se acercó y comenzó a revisarme.

—Parece que estás bien, me alegro mucho —dijo moviendo la cola—. Me hubiera sentido muy mal si te pasaba algo, —ese comentario me enterneció un poco.

—¿Si? Awww, pero si la culpa habría sido mía.

—Claro que no, hubiera sido mía, no tendría que darle esta clase de regalos complejos a una torpe como tú, eres un peligro público.

—¡AAAHH! ¡ZORURU!

—Pero tengo razón. Eres una torpe que no es capaz de aprender ni siquiera una insignificante bola sombra.

—¡Ya te mostraré yo lo que es un ataque!

Entonces muy furiosa, inflé mis pulmones de aire y lancé un ataque alarido, un grito terrible y tan fuerte que es capaz de causar daños. Zoruru se tapaba las orejas incapaz de evitar mi movimiento, yo me sentía satisfecha de darle una lección, así que hice que el alarido durara lo más posible.

—Ayayay, eso dolió —dijo agarrándose la cabeza.

—¡Ja! que te pareció, eso sí que es un ataque ¿Verdad?

—Zora mejor corre.

—¿Por qué? ¿Piensas hacerme algo? Mira que no te tengo miedo, puedo hacerte frete a ti y a cualquiera.

—Zora corre —repitió con una seriedad sepulcral.

—No me amenaces.

—¡No estúpida esto es en serio corre! ¡Despertaste un nido de beedrill con tu ataque y ahora están molestos!

Al mirar atrás de mí, efectivamente había un enjambre de beedrill furiosos, simplemente salimos corriendo, no se me había ocurrido que podía pasar eso. Ambos corríamos con toda la velocidad que nos daban nuestras patas pero era difícil, nosotros teníamos que esquivar las raíces y plantas que nos estorbaban en el camino, en cambio ellos volaban por encima y listo.

—Zora utiliza alarido otra vez, ese ataque tiene la particularidad de que daña a todos los que están alrededor, tal vez puedas debilitar a algunos de esos pokémon.

—¡Pero tú también saldrás dañado!

-¡Soy fuerte, aguantaré! ¡Vamos hazlo! ¡Aún si salgo debilitado por lo menos tú estarás a salvo y ya tendrás tiempo de ayudarme!

—De acuerdo —me sentía tan conmovida, Zoruru estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por mí, entonces inflé mis pulmones tanto como pude y grité—. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Se supone que eso era un alarido? ¡Con eso no espantas ni a un caterpie!

—Zoruru yo…. No puedo atacar…. Me quedé sin voz.

—¡QUE! ¡AAAAH! ¡Eres una inútil!

Entonces Zoruru comenzó a disminuir su velocidad y a quedarse atrás hasta que fue alcanzado por los beedrill, estos se lanzaron contra él. Me di vuelta y lo único que vi fue un montón de de esos pokémon abeja haciendo un cúmulo tan denso que no me dejaban ver donde estaba Zoruru. Grité desesperada viendo como atacaban a mi amigo, seguro que había hecho eso para que yo pudiera escapar, pero no podía dejarlo solo, entonces me lancé al ataque con un arañazo que no causó el daño esperado, el pokémon que ataqué me repelió fácilmente con un picotazo venenoso, por suerte no me envenené pero me dolió mucho. Traté de hacer un alarido pero no resultaba. Ya lo daba todo por perdido cuando una voz atrás de mí se hizo notar fuerte e imponente.

—¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

Frente a mí había un charizard enorme, el más grande que haya visto en mi vida, se veía muy poderoso, hasta los beedrill estaban asustados. Entonces esa lagartija súper desarrollada comenzó a juntar fuego en su boca, amenazando con lanzar un súper ataque de fuego. Las abejitas cobardes esas al verse amenazadas huyeron despavoridas, todas menos una. Un beedril no pareció asustado y se quedó en el lugar esperando, un solo beedrill, me sentí envalentonada ante este único enemigo.

—¡Ah! Un valiente que quiere enfrentarse a mí ¡Ven no te tengo miedo! Probarás un poco de mi aplastante poder, vamos ven, enfréntate a mí —yo brincaba de un lado a otro retadora.

—Zora, deja de hacer el ridículo ¿Quieres? —Me dijo el beedrill.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—No sé si mi ilusión fue muy buena —dijo al tiempo en el que se cubría de una nube de niebla—, o es que tú eres muy tonta —la nube se dispersó revelando a Zoruru.

—Jajaja, vamos no seas tan malo con ella —dijo el charizard cubriéndose de una neblina mientras revelaba su forma de zoroak—. Fue una ilusión muy buena, hasta a mí podrías haberme engañado si no hubiera visto la escena completa.

—¿Entonces viste el momento en el que me transformé?

—No lo vi, pero supuse que eras tú, fue una transformación perfecta, en el momento apropiado, los beedrill estaban muy confundidos en ese tumulto y ni sabían a quien atacaban, muy bien hecho.

—Yey, gracias maestro Zoreik.

—En cuanto a ti Zora, si no podías hacer nada no te quedaba más que huir ¿No te lo hemos dicho ya tantas veces? Si no puedes atacar escapa y ataca cuando tu enemigo esté desprevenido. —Eso se sentía como un reproche más que como una lección. Agaché mis orejas humillada—. En fin, está oscureciendo y sería bueno que se fueran a casa ¿Te acompaño Zora?

—Yo la llevaré a casa —se ofreció Zoruru.

—¿Mm? Oh bueno, si eres tú estoy seguro de que podrás cuidarla bien. En fin, los dejo, tengo cosas que hacer, saludos a sus padres.

Me sentí, tan avergonzada en ese momento, tan humillada, de verdad que fue terrible, así que caminé a casa con la cola gacha en silencio mientras Zoruru me seguía vigilándome atentamente. En ese momento qué no hubiera dado porque se esfumara, por lo menos quería demostrar que podía llegar a casa sola sin meterme en problemas.

—Zora… —No respondí—. Oh vamos Zora, anímate, arriba esa cola. No es tan malo, anda, una sonrisa, si te animas mañana te traeré otro pote con leche ¿Qué me dices?

—Oye Zoruru ¿De donde sacas esa leche que me la ofreces con tanta libertad?

—¿Eso? De una granja humana. —Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al oír esto.

—¿¡Una granja humana!? Pero Zoruru ¿Como te atreviste a acercarte a una granja? Tú sabes que es peligroso, los humanos no nos quieren y los adultos dicen que si nos atrapan nos matan, o por lo menos nos dan una pateadura digna de un hitmonlee.

—Para que veas lo genial que soy, puedo meterme en una granja humana, robar un pote de leche sin que nadie lo note y regresar sano y salvo. Algo como eso sólo los zorua más experimentados son capaces de lograrlo, mi ilusión es perfecta, nadie puede igualarme.

—¿Pero tus padres no te dicen nada por hacer esto?

—Si, me felicitaron cuando se los conté, obviamente se preocuparon mucho, pero después se dieron cuenta de que mis habilidades superiores me permitían hacer esto sin correr riesgo. Papá muy orgulloso dijo que yo sería un zoroak digno de elogio, hasta podría convertirme en líder del grupo, sólo los zoruas más hábiles pueden mezclarse entre los humanos sin ser notados. —No tengo ni que mencionar que tenía unas ganas locas de asesinarlo en ese momento—. Pero mira si llegamos a tu casa.

Y ahí estaba mi casa, con su recibidor de pasto y sus pareces de arbustos entre dos árboles torcidos que hacían las veces de entrada, tenía un tragaluz en la parte de arriba para la iluminación, eso impedía que crecieran hongos malos, de noche no hacía falta luz, nuestra visión nocturna nos permitía ver. De mal humor como estaba, ni me molesté en despedirme y entré a mi casa, por supuesto él no se iba a quedar callado.

—¡Nos vemos mañana! ¿De acuerdo cariño?

—¡Púdrete!

Con una odiosa risita se alejó, ese había sido un día muy molesto pero iba a empeorar. Apenas entré mamá me tomó entre sus patas y me abrazó muy contenta acunándome con cariño, eso me gustaba, pero me preguntaba por qué lo hacía tan de repente ¿Acaso mamá se había dado cuenta de que su pequeña se sentía mal sin que esta se lo dijera y la tomaba en brazos para hacerla reconfortarla? Me enternecía mucho esta idea, pero tristemente esta no era la causa de esta espontánea muestra de afecto.

—Zora zora, estoy tan contenta, mira, tu hermanito aprendió a usar bola sombra ¡Lo logró! Mira mira.

Esto era el colmo, mi hermano menor había aprendido bola sombra antes que yo y mis padres estaban celebrando el acontecimiento. Ya nada podía ser peor, parecía que el mundo entero se empeñaba en hacerme sentir una inútil. Mamá preparó una cena especial ese día para mi encantador hermanito Zoripo, se veía muy buena pero yo no tenía ganas de comer nada, me retiré a mi rincón sin cenar ni dar explicaciones, pero como que a nadie le preocupó mucho porque claro, estaban muy ocupados consintiendo a Zoripo ¡Por qué! ¡Por Arceus!

A las horas después, algo así como media noche, o tal vez de madrugada, ya no me acuerdo bien, comencé a sentir las consecuencias de no haber comido nada. Mi panza hacía "guuuuu" como reclamándome y yo no podía dormir por culpa del hambre, pero era demasiado tarde como para pedir que me dieran alguna cosa, seguro que si lo hacía me regañarían por no haber cenado, así que me quedé callada tratando de dormir, pero no podía.

Guuuuuuuuu

—Ya cállate, no puedo darte de comer ahora.

Guuuuuuuuu

—No insistas, no hay nada, nunca dejamos sobras.

Guuuuuu guuuuuu

—Ya sé que es mi culpa pero no puedo hacer nada ahora.

Guuuguuguguguuuuuuuu

—¡Deja de culparme, si no te gusta te vas de aquí!

Guuuuu guuuu guuuuuu

—Ya sé que no te puedes ir a ninguna otra parte pero…. Un momento… ¿En serio estoy peleando con mis tripas? Ay no, esto ya es el colmo, hasta mis tripas me dicen que soy una inútil, me debo estar volviendo loca.

Gu gu

La verdad, ya no me pude quedar más tiempo en la cama, así que me levanté y salí a tomar aire. Me fijé que papá no estaba, hoy le tocaba a él salir a buscar comida para el día siguiente, papá y mamá se turnaban para hacerlo, los zoroak comparte mucho al crianza de los niños. Salí muy sigilosa para que no me descubrieran y me paré fuera de casa mirando el techo de árboles que enmarcaba los pocos claros por donde se veían las estrellas.

Mis tripas seguían reclamado y comencé a recordar el sabroso bote de leche que me había regalado Zoruru, tal vez debería haber guardado un poco para este momento, entonces podría haber ido al escondite secreto a saciar mi hambre. Recordaba la leche y se me hacía agua la boca, pensar que esa clase de cosas maravillosas se pueden encontrar en las granjas humanas, pero ir era demasiado peligroso, sólo los pokémon más hábiles pueden ir y tomar cosas sin ser descubiertos…

Fue entonces cuando se me pasó aquella idea por la cabeza, iría a la granja humana a buscar comida, entonces aparte de comer algo, demostraría que era una zorua muy hábil, me ganaría también la admiración de mis padres y además le cerraría la boca a ese idiota de Zoruru ¡Era perfecto! Yo pensaba que iba a ser algo muy fácil tomando en cuenta que los humanos duermen de noche, no sabía lo equivocada que estaba, ni siquiera sospechaba las drásticas consecuencias que tendría aquella tonta decisión en el resto de mi vida… Esa noche… Mi mundo cambió para siempre…


	2. El zorumano que me hace sonrojar

Desde mi casa hasta la granja más cercana no había que recorrer demasiada distancia, pero me tardé en llegar debido a que iba de incógnita, nadie debía descubrirme, así que me la pasé arrastrándome entre la vegetación tratando de no ser descubierta. Y me funcionó, llegué a los lindes del bosque donde empezaban las praderas.

Era la primera vez que salía del bosque, nunca me dejaron ir a las praderas, los adultos decían que era peligroso porque a los humanos les gustaba habitar en ellas, ahí construían sus casas. Confieso que al llegar comencé a ponerme nerviosa, tenía miedo, de hecho estuve a punto de devolverme hasta que mi estómago hizo "guuuu".

"Cierto" pensé, "mis tripas confían en mí, no puedo decepcionarlas"

Años después al recordar esa idiotez, llegué a la conclusión de que yo no sirvo para pensar cuando tengo hambre, pero bueno, qué se le va hacer.

Decidí ir a la granja más cercana, no me iba a regodear. Era mi primera vez fuera y no conocía el lugar, además que para mí todas las granjas se veían iguales, pero en realidad tenían sus diferencias, aunque por mi poco conocimiento no fuera capaz de notarlas. La granja que elegí para inspeccionar vivía principalmente de la agricultura, pero su dueño también tenía algunas milktank que dormían al aire libre encerradas por una cerca. No sabía si la cerca era para evitar que otros pokémon entraran a atacarlas o para que ellas no salieran, o sólo para delimitar un territorio, pero el punto es que había una cerca y solo por las molestias de saltarla no me metería ahí. Por otro lado estaba la enorme huerta donde crecían las hortalizas y en medio del terreno, había una modesta casita.

—Así que esto es una vivienda humana —me dije a mí misma.

Era bonita sin duda, amarilla con techo de tejitas, de madera, con ventanas de esas que son partidas en cuatro. Como las cortinas estaban corridas no podía ver adentro, me hubiera gustado, me moría de curiosidad por ver cómo era una casa humana por dentro. Estaba embelesada contemplando el lugar cuando mis tripas me recordaron a que había venido, así que me puse a buscar comida.

Pronto mi olfato me indicó donde podía haber, eran muchos aromas juntos, pero todos parecían ser de algo comestible. Seguí el rastro y vi otra construcción, también era de madera pero no era tan bonita, no estaba pintada, no tenía ventanas, pero se veía que estaba bien construida.

Eso que estaba frente a mí era la despensa, el humano guardaba allí la comida que iba juntando durante el verano para tener que comer en invierno. Le di la vuelta a la despensa pero no encontré forma de entrar, la puerta estaba cerrada con un candado. Pero si no había entrada, entonces yo me haría una, así que comencé a excavar. No demasiado rápido la verdad, si no sabes el movimiento excavar cualquier hoyo que quieras hacer se demora una eternidad, pero en fin. Ni les cuento lo agotada que quede después de eso, pero al final logré hacer el bendito hoyo y entré a la despensa. Adentro estaba muy oscuro, pero no fue problema, los pokémon siniestros tenemos buena visión nocturna, además tenía mi olfato para guiarme.

Justamente guiada por mi olfato encontré algo interesante, era un objeto cilíndrico con sus cantos redondeados, estaba agujereado y tenía un olor muy fuerte. Esa noche fue mi primer encuentro con un queso, aunque yo no sabía que lo era, a mis ojos era una especie de piedra olorosa, pero quién sabe qué podía ser aquella cosa rara. Le di algunos golpes rápidos para ver si no atacaba, y no, se quedó quieto, así que me acerqué un poco más y lo lamí, tenía buen sabor. Eso me bastó para confirmar que era comida, así que con toda la confianza del mundo me dispuse a comer.

Me comí más de la mitad de aquella cosa que en su momento decidí bautizar como "roca comible". De verdad que tenía hambre, de hecho me sentí muy pesada después de terminar, entonces miré el trozo de roca comible que había dejado, era una lástima dejarla, así que decidí llevármela para tener algo interesante que mostrarle a Zoruru de mi visita a la granja humana.

Empujé el queso hasta el hoyo, pero estaba tan satisfecha y me sentía tan pesada que me costaba moverme y el sueño amenazaba con hacer su aparición. Comenzaba a caminar con muy poca gracia, yo creo que rodando hubiera avanzado mejor. Mi caminar torpe y adormilado hizo que terminara golpeando un rastrillo que estaba guardado en la despensa apoyado en una repisa, pero claro, el rastrillo no podía caerse y quedar el asunto ahí, oh claro que no, como se trataba de mí, el rastrillo obviamente sabía que tenía que caer de la forma más espectacular y escandalosa posible, por eso don rastrillo cayó y en su caída golpeó un frasco de vidrio que también cayó y se quebró en mil pedazos, metiendo mucho ruido y además de eso el rastrillo también golpeó una cubeta de metal muy sonora.

Como era de esperarse, todo este escándalo despertó al dueño de casa. Yo estaba tan aterrada que no sabía cómo reaccionar, tal vez si hubiera escapado por mi agujero de inmediato habría salido sana y salva, pero me demoré mucho en reaccionar y terminé acorralada en la despensa. Se escuchaban ladridos de growlithe fuera, sabía que si asomaba una oreja me despedazaban. Ya estaba a punto de llorar cuando comenzó a sonar el candado, el humano ya había salido y estaba abriendo la puerta, rápidamente analicé mis posibilidades y determiné que mi única opción era salir corriendo en cuanto abrieran y rezar porque nadie alcanzara a cogerme.

La puerta se abrió con un chillido y alcancé a vislumbrar la silueta del humano, pero no me quedé a contemplarlo, me lancé como una flecha hacia la salida. Los colmillos de los growlithe pasaron rozando mi piel, pero no me preocupé de eso, sólo corrí por mi vida.

Siempre fui una torpe, pero si había algo en lo que destacaba era en velocidad, siempre fui la más rápida, incluso más rápida que Zoruru. Los growlithe no tardaron en correr detrás de mí, pero iba bien, al parecer no iban a poder alcanzarme, pero no contaba con sus lanzallamas. Comenzaron a atacarme desde la distancia y por desgracia me alcanzaron, me quemé y eso me dolió mucho, pero seguí corriendo a pesar del dolor, pero aguantarlo no era fácil y comencé a perder velocidad.

Entonces vi el final de la granja, no es que tuviera los límites tan marcados, pero había un arco de madera que indicaba el final del territorio. Supuse que los pokémon no me seguirían más allá del arco, entonces hice un último esfuerzo por llegar a la salida, corrí con todo lo que me dieron las patas, el arco estaba tan cerca, sólo unos metros más, unos pasos… Pero otro pokémon se interpuso en mi camino bloqueándome la salida, era parecido a Growlithe pero más grande y peludo, era un arcanine.

Di un paso hacia atrás asustada y entonces, me llegó otro lanzallamas que me hirió mucho. El calor era abrazador, quedé tendida en el suelo y se me ocurrió quedarme quieta, lo más quieta posible, quizás si pensaban que estaba muerta me dejarían en paz. Los growlithe cuando llegaron junto a mí se impactaron un poco, al parecer no querían llegar a matarme, se miraron entre ellos sintiéndose culpables, pero el arcanine les ladró regañándolos por dejarse engañar tan fácilmente. Dios mío, ese arcanine era muy sabio, se dio cuenta de inmediato de mi treta y se lanzó contra mí agarrándome con sus colmillos. Un dolor agudo atravesó mi cuerpo y gemí implorando piedad, el perro de fuego no pareció tomarme en serio y comenzó a sacudirme, yo era una criatura tan pequeña en medio de sus fauces, creí que iba a morir del dolor, fue entonces para mi fortuna que llegó su humano.

—Buen trabajo Ark, suéltalo.

Me depositó en el suelo sin ningún cuidado, le gruñí algunas palabrotas pero él no se dio por enterado.

—Veamos que tenemos aquí —me iluminó con una linterna— ¿Qué pokémon es este? Es la primera vez que veo uno de estos, umm, tal vez esto es lo que llaman zorua, la gente del pueblo dice que estos bichos son engañosos y peligrosos y que además traen mala suerte ¿Será verdad?

Yo le grité que eran puras mentiras, pero por supuesto él era un humano, no podía entenderme, me sentía impotente y tenía miedo, entonces no pude contenerme más y comencé a llorar, mis lágrimas rodaban por mi rostro, no me gustaba que me vieran llorar pero simplemente no podía hacer nada. Mi rostro peludo comenzó a mojarse, según me dijeron después, era una escena patética, pero también conmovedora, de hecho el humano se compadeció de mí y me tendió la mano, me susurró algunas palabras suaves para calmarme invitándome a acercarme para reconfortarme.

Los growlithe habían bajado la guardia por completo, mi llanto los había desarmado, aunque el arcanine seguía dudando, ese viejo sabía mucho de los zorua, no creía en nada que pudiera provenir de uno, no se tragaba que yo estuviera llorando de verdad y pensaba que en cualquier momento haría alguna treta para fugarme. La verdad un zorua que se preciara lo habría hecho, aprovechando que todos tenían la guardia baja habría saltado encima del humano en ademán de atacar y en medio del desconcierto de todos, habría escapado. Pero yo no era una zorua que se preciara, los engaños conmigo no iban, así que simplemente corrí hacia los brazos del humano. El arcanine me miró extrañado, de verdad no esperaba esa reacción, entonces aquel muchacho conmigo en brazos, entró a su casa para curarme.

Fue muy amable, me ofreció agua, comida y me roció con un líquido bastante fresco que hizo que mis quemaduras se sintieran mucho mejor. No acepté el alimento pues ya había comido, pero le agradecí el gesto frotándome contra él, no podía entender lo que yo decía así que hice lo que pude para mostrarle mi agradecimiento, me miró con dulzura y sentí que se me derretía el corazón. Arceus mío pero que ojos, eran ojos negros muy bonitos que me miraban detrás de unos anteojos de media luna, rebozaban de amabilidad. Hasta ese momento no me había fijado en su aspecto, era un chico más bien menudo, no muy alto comparado con otros humanos que vería después, tenía el cabello de un color negro brillante y muy lacio como planta marina y la piel clara pero algo pintada por el sol, no podía decir si era bonito o feo pero me gustaba su rostro.

De pronto como que desperté de mis ensoñaciones y el chico reía, al parecer me quedé mirándolo como una boba, así que aparté la vista avergonzada, pero parece que él lo encontró lindo y comenzó a acariciarme en mi collar de pelo, sus manos eran tan cálidas, tan agradables, que en pocos minutos caí en coma (es sólo una expresión). Creo que me relajé mucho porque me dormí y bueno, él me llevó a su cama y dormí junto a él.

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos temprano con el canto de un combusken, al principio desperté asustada porque no sabía dónde estaba, pero luego me calmé al verlo junto a mí. Afuera los growlithe ladraban que ya era hora de levantarse, al parecer por mi visita nocturna no había dormido bien y tenía problemas para despertar, así que decidí ayudar. Me puse encima de él y comencé a brincar enérgicamente, esto lo despertó de golpe y se levantó repentinamente tirando las frazadas encima de mí, quedé cubierta.

—¡Ah! ¡Que pasa! ¿Me quedé dormido?

Se levantó y luego vio que había un bulto moviéndose entre sus frazadas, las quitó y allí estaba yo, lo miré y le moví la cola. Luego me senté muy derecha levantando un poco mi cabeza para mostrarle mi collar de pelo, creo que me entendió la indirecta directa porque comenzó a acariciarme ahí.

—Ay pequeña, como que eres bastante dócil para ser un pokémon salvaje, bien ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

Comencé a perseguirme la cola para mostrarle cuanta energía tenía, él solo se rió con una musical carcajada y me invitó a desayunar.

Después de comer salimos de la casa, yo iba pegada a sus talones, tenía miedo de que los growlithe me hicieran algo, me vigilaban con cuidado, sobre todo el arcanine quien tenía una mirada severa. Aquel humano, que luego me enteré se llamaba Iio (Me gusta ese nombre), comenzó a realizar su rutina diaria, primero alimentar a sus pokémon, los perros de fuego brincaban alrededor suyo, por poco me pisan, les lancé un gruñido amenazante y me respondieron con lengüetazos ¡Estúpidos perros molestos! Después de babearme a gusto fueron a comer. Ellos ya parecían haber dejado de considerarme como una amenaza, pero el arcanine seguía mirándome con recelo, era intimidante, me apegué a Iio y nos dirigimos al corral de las milktank.

Iio entró para ordeñar a aquellas pokémon vaca, yo me di unas vueltas por ahí mientras él se afanaba en su tarea, en verdad eran grandes y sumamente pacíficas, me dejaban acercarme sin mayores problemas. Entonces me encontré con una que estaba echada, era como una enorme pelota rosada y blanda, como una mini montaña, por lo menos para alguien de mi tamaño. Entonces entré en otro de mis delirios de aventuras y me convertí en Zora la alpinista de montañas rosadas. Yo, la aventurera más grande de la historia consagraría mi fama escalando la montaña lechera, una vez en la cima daría un gran gruñido anunciando mi Azaña y me volvería leyenda.

Traté de subirme a la milktank pero era muy resbalosa, en realidad muy redonda, brinque y me agarré de ella pero caí, lo intenté de nuevo con igual resultado, me apoyé en ella y traté de subir con todas mis fuerzas pero no podía. Sin embargo, mis patas agarrándose a la piel de la milktank al parecer le causaron cosquillas y ella muerta de risa se giró sobre su costado y me aplastó. Iio se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y corrió a verme, la milktank se levantó dejándome libre.

—¡Zorua! ¿Estás bien?

Me levanté algo mareada y traté de perseguirme la cola para demostrarle que estaba bien pero me caí. Él suspiró y me acarició la cabeza, entonces me dijo cariñosamente que no me metiera en líos, no sé por qué me puse roja.

Después de eso fuimos a ver la huerta de las verduras, la verdad no soy muy aficionada a las verduras pero estas se veían tan bonitas que casi, (sólo casi) me dieron ganas de probarlas. Iio tenía un sistema de regadío en el que almacenaba el agua en un tanque y liberaba la cantidad adecuada cada día, no entendí mucho en ese momento de que trataba todo eso, la verdad nadie me lo explicó, fue lo que pude observar, pero bueno. Regar los cultivos no le daba demasiado trabajo, en realidad la huerta no daba demasiadas preocupaciones, sobre todo porque contaba con muchos pokémon planta que lo ayudaban en su tarea, en realidad ellos no le pertenecían legalmente, pero eran amigos y se ayudaban mutuamente, así que tenían una especie de relación de simbiosis !Ja! ¡Miren que soy genial uso palabras raras como simbiosis!

Repentinamente unos bellosom del huerto me agarraron y me sacaron a bailar, eso fue muy vergonzoso, no soy buena bailando, aunque en realidad… Los bellosom hacían todo el trabajo lanzándome de acá para allá como una pelota. Al final que Iio se rió, aunque no me gustó mucho el baile si Iio reía yo me sentía feliz.

Después de eso fuimos a comprar cosas al mercado, en un principio él no quería llevarme, pero yo insistí mucho y le puse mi mejor carita de pena y terminó por sucumbir a mis encantos, soy irresistible. Entonces me metió en su cesta de las compras y me advirtió que no me dejara ver, en el pueblo los zorua se consideraban de mal agüero y todos se escandalizarían si me veían, acepté y me quedé en la cesta tranquilita.

Era una cesta de mimbre con tapita, yo la abría un poco para espiar a través de la abertura el exterior, así conocí el pueblo, era muy bonito, habían muchas casitas, humanos de todas edades conviviendo con sus pokémon, parecía un lugar agradable, ya me gustaría visitarlo con más libertad, pero bueno, estar ahí ya era bastante más a lo que podía aspirar por mi condición de zorua. Pronto llegamos al mercado, ahí vi que era un lugar donde la gente cambiaba unas piezas de metal por comida u otras cosas que necesitaran, era un sistema curioso pero útil, pero tampoco era tan fácil como parecía, algunos pedían más piezas de metal que otros por el mismo producto y ahí los que compraban debían estar atentos, tuve oportunidad de escuchar algunas discusiones, pero Iio no participó en ninguna, él tenía una persona a la que siempre le comparaba, era su… "Cliente frecuente", se conocían desde hacía bastante, hasta parecía que eran amigos por lo que pude escuchar su charla.

—¡Hola Iio! ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien Don Erasmo.

—¿Con que de compras otras vez eh?

—¿Cómo que de compras otra vez? Si siempre vengo a comprar, que quiere que haga ¿Qué mande a alguien a hacerlo por mí? No tengo empleada, aunque no me vendría mal tener una, es bastante duro tener que encargarse el trabajo y de las tareas domésticas yo solo, casi no me queda tiempo libre, pero lamentablemente mis recursos no me alcanzan para contratar una.

—Ay pobre Iio, nunca tienes tiempo para nada y vives estresado, lo que a ti te falta es una mujer, alguien que te apoye en tu trabajo para que aligere tu carga, incluso con la ayuda de ella podrías hasta expandir tus negocios y tener tiempo libre para hacer otras cosas, por supuesto también podría aliviarte el estrés de algunas formas más sutiles. —No sé porqué pero Iio enrojeció un poco con este comentario.

—¡Don Erasmo! No empiece con esas cosas otra vez, no me voy a casar con alguien sólo por conveniencia.

—No te estoy diciendo que te cases por conveniencia, obviamente tiene que ser con una chica que te guste, sé que dices que buscas a la indicada pero creo que estás siendo demasiado exigente. Se te va a pasar el tiempo muchacho, ahora eres joven pero si sigues esperando un milagro quizás este nunca llegue ¿Por qué no mejor en vez de seguir soñando con una chica fantástica que quizás ni siquiera existe, te fijas en una de muchacha normal y que está a la vista?

—Esto… Pero… No parece que haya alguien que se vaya a interesar por mí.

—No hay peros muchacho, no pierdas el tiempo, la vida es corta y con eso de que nadie se interesa por ti ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas? Si esa muchacha ¿Cómo se llama? ¡AH! Alexia, ella está requeté muy interesada en ti.

—¿¡Que!? ¿¡En serio!?

—Ja ja ja, ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta ¿Ves? Por andar con la cabeza en la luna eres incapaz de ver las maravillas que están frente a ti, mejor aterriza, deja de perderte en fantasías inútiles y sienta cabeza, será lo mejor para ti.

—Tal vez tenga razón.

Bueno, eso fue lo más interesante de la conversación, el resto se basó en precios y productos y algunos chismes que no entendí porque no conocía a los implicados y que a Iio en realidad no le interesaban mucho. Compró algunas cosas y las fue colocando en la canasta junto a mí, yo me alegraba de que la canasta fuera grande y yo pequeña, así no fui apretada por todas esas cosas, tenían olores raros que nunca había sentido, fue interesante. Después de eso nos fuimos.

Iio caminó balanceando la canasta lentamente, era agradable pero ese movimiento comenzó a darme sueño así que me dormí y no supe más. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero fui despertada por unos delicados golpes en mi cabeza, abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con aquella mirada oscura que me revolvía el estómago, nunca he sabido muy bien por qué me pasa eso, entonces me sonrojé y me tapé la cara, él sólo rió tiernamente y me tomó con cuidado depositándome en la hierba. Una vez en tierra firme comencé a mirar donde estaba y me di cuenta de que eran los lindes del bosque.

—Muy bien pequeña, creo que ya es hora de que regreses a casa, fue muy divertido pero no es seguro que te quedes conmigo, así que vete, vamos ¡Shuu! ¡Shuu!

Lo miré con pena, no sabía porqué pero no quería separarme de él, me dio la impresión de que él tampoco, pero aún así lo hizo, tomó su canasta y se fue sin voltear a verme. Como que me dieron ganas de llorar pero me aguanté, así que yo también me di la vuelta y con la cola gacha me adentré en el bosque.

No había caminado demasiado cuando divisé entre los arbustos a un zorua, al oír mis pisadas este se volteó a verme y me di cuenta de que era Zoruru, ya comenzaba a sentirme fastidiada, seguro que vendría a molestarme, pero para mis sorpresa reaccionó de una forma muy diferente, su cara se puso muy feliz, corrió hacia mí y me abrazó.

—¡AAh! ¡Quién eres! ¡Qué hiciste con Zoruru!

—¡Cállate idiota! ¡Me preocupaste mucho!

—¿Qué? —Me soltó y me miró con atención.

—¿No te pasó nada? ¿Estás bien? —Yo asentí—. Ay, menos mal, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba, cuando desapareciste me temí lo peor, pero estás bien, estoy muy feliz.

—Tú… ¿Estabas preocupado por mí?

—¡Pues claro! ¡Cómo quieres que no me preocupe si la zorua que más quiero de pronto desaparece! —Como que se arrepintió de haber dicho eso —¡Bueno olvídalo! ¡¿Donde estuviste?! Espera… ¡Hueles a humano! ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE FUISTE AL PUEBLO!

—Bueno si pero…

—¡Tonta! ¡Es peligroso ir donde los humanos! ¡Podrías haber muerto! ¿¡Que tienes en la cabeza!?

—¡No me hables así! ¡Tú siempre vas a la aldea y nadie te dice nada! ¡Estoy cansada de ser humillada por ti! ¡Siempre te burlas de mí y no lo aguanto, sé que soy torpe no tienes que restregármelo en la cara! ¡Siempre estás molestándome y no sabes lo mal que me siento! ¡Por eso fui allá! ¡Quería demostrar que no era una torpe! ¡Que podía hacer algo grandioso por mi cuenta! ¡Quería que dejaras de verme como una inútil!

Yo casi estaba llorando de la rabia, estaba dispuesta a enfrentar cualquier cosa que me dijera, estaba furiosa, pensé que él también me iba a gritar, pero para mi sorpresa él simplemente me abrazó y me dijo:

—Lo siento

No respondí, estaba demasiado confundida, todo lo que pude hacer fue lanzar una plegaria silenciosa al cielo para que los alienígenas regresaran al Zoruru que yo conocía.


	3. El club de fans de Zoruru

Aquel extraño día que viví en la granja humana parecía haber sido un sueño, me costaba mucho creer que en verdad yo había sido capaz de escabullirme hasta allá, en realidad nadie lo creía, ni siquiera mis papás ¿En serio me tienen tan poca fe?

La cosa es que como no me creían la historia real y yo me negaba a inventar alguna otra para explicar mi desaparición, comenzaron a rondar una serie de rumores de lo más absurdos, como que me había metido en una pelea con un caterpie, este me había ganado y por la vergüenza me había ocultado todo un día. Otro decía que me había enamorado de un poochyena, que este no me miraba y que me la pasé todo un día arrastrándome detrás de él. Además de esos dos chismes, corrieron toda clase de otras historias vergonzosas y falsas.

La única que me creyó fue Zorumi, mi mejor amiga. A veces creo que ella me entiende mejor que mi propia madre, no puso en duda mi palabra, según ella yo soy incapaz de mentir, es una lástima que entre los zoruas eso no sea algo demasiado bueno. En fin, siempre fue una alegría contar con el apoyo de Zorumi, sin ella yo jamás habría sobrevivido a los días que siguieron... Que fueron terribles.

Resulta que luego de mi regreso, Zoruru cambió mucho su actitud conmigo, se volvió odiosamente amable, no paraba de seguirme, de ofrecerme consejos para mejorar mis ataques, de darme palabras de aliento y de llenarme de atenciones y regalos. Ya me estaba enfermando, prefería su actitud burlona, al menos eso no me traía problemas ¿Qué problemas puede traerte que Zoruru sea amable conmigo? Dirán ustedes, pues traía muchos problemas, problemas con su club de fans.

Zoruru tenía un club de fans, un grupo de cabezas huecas con mucho tiempo libre que se juntaban por las tardes a hablar de él ¡Eran odiosas! De por sí, esas harpías tenían una especie de fijación conmigo, creo que les molestaba que Zoruru pasara tanto tiempo a mi lado, pero lo dejaban pasar por el hecho de que él lo hacía sólo para fastidiarme, pero ahora que se había vuelto tan amable, pasé a convertirme en la enemiga pública número uno del bosque, al menos para ellas.

Comenzaron a volverse muy agresivas, cada vez que podían me hacían alguna jugarreta o un atentado, me quejé con mi mamá pero no me tomó en serio, según ella eran "cosas de niños". Claro, que te cubran de miel y te lancen a un pozo lleno de teddyursa es cosa de niños. Luego de eso llegué toda rasguñada a mi casa, mi mamá al verme en semejante estado me regañó y me dio una legendaria charla acerca de ser cuidadoso con uno mismo ¡AAAHH! Claro, como era torpe, que me pasara algo tienía que ser mi culpa, no puedía ser que alguien a quien no le agradaba me hubiera hecho un atentado. Y para culminar, al día siguiente apareció Zoruru frente a mi casa con un pocillo con ungüento para los arañazos, al verlo yo misma lo arañé e hice que usara su ungüento de porquería.

Hubo muchas jugarretas y bromas pesadas contra mí durante esos días que no vale la pena contar. Las zoruas del club de fans eran muy celosas, sé que todas ellas guardaban en su corazón la esperanza de que cuando evolucionaran Zoruru las escogiera como pareja, pero ahora que él parecía tan cariñoso conmigo, comenzaron a verme como una rival a temer, sus ataques tenían la intención de alejarme de él. Esas eran retardadas ¿Cómo es que no entendían que yo no quería nada con Zoruru? Yo no lo buscaba, él me buscaba a mí. En fin, a pesar de los problemas pude salir adelante con la ayuda de Zorumi, que me cuidaba y hacía lo que podía por mí, pero hubo cierto incidente que simplemente nos superó.

Ocurrió un día luego de nuestras clases de reforzamiento a las que asistíamos para ponernos al día con nuestro entrenamiento. Cuando un zorua subía de nivel muy lento o le costaba aprender ciertos ataques, lo mandaban a la escuela de reforzamiento, no éramos muchos los que asistíamos a esas clases, la verdad todos los zoruas hacían lo posible por evitar tener que asistir a ellas, pues éramos blanco de todo tipo de burlas por parte de otros zoruas más aventajados. Bueno, habrá que decir que Zoruru nunca se burlaba de nadie con excepción de mí, por lo que también era muy admirado dentro de esta clase y todos decían que yo era muy afortunada de contar con un amigo tan respetable y talentoso como él. Cuando decían eso me daban ganas de morderlos, en serio. Ah por cierto, olvidaba mencionar que dentro de la clase de reforzamiento, yo era la peor alumna, para variar.

Volviendo a la historia, ese día estábamos trabajando en un sencillo ejercicio para practicar la habilidad "ilusión", para esto el profesor Zoreik había invitado a un poochyena para que sirviera de modelo, la idea era convertirnos en él. El profesor nos decía que debíamos memorizar bien el aspecto de nuestro objetivo y proyectarlo en nuestra mente, imaginarlo con todo detalle, esa era la forma de lograr el ejercicio. Yo cerraba mis ojos tratando de pensar en el poochyena, pero por alguna extraña razón lo único que lograba imaginar era el rostro de Iio, con sus ojos amables y sus lentes de medialuna.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! ¡Sal de mi cabeza estúpido! ¡Te denunciaré por acoso mental!

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa Zora? –Dijo Zorumi a mi lado— ¿Ya te metiste en otra de tus fantasías extrañas?

—Yo no tengo fantasías extrañas, es que nadie entiende mi genialidad, soy una pobre criatura incomprendida rechazada por esta sociedad cruel que no está preparada para acoger a los seres extraordinarios como yo, snif snif, de solo pensarlo me pongo triste, me voy a hacer bolita. —Me enrosqué y oculté mi cabeza bajo mi cola, a ojos de los demás me veía como una bola peluda.

—Zora, deja de hacer eso, te ves demasiado blandita, me dan ganas de dormirme encima de ti.

Zorumi se acercó a mí y me puso una pata encima, pero me dio cosquillas y no tuve más remedio que desenroscarme, pero ella no paró y siguió haciéndome cosquillas, yo me reía sin parar y terminamos llamando la atención del maestro.

—Ejem, señoritas —dijo el maestro con cara de maestro—. Si tienen tiempo para andar jugueteando y haciendo escándalo, entonces supongo que ya dominan perfectamente la "ilusión" y pueden transformarse en este poochyena sin problemas ¿Verdad?

—Pueees... —Volteé mi cabeza buscando el apoyo de mi amiga, pero ella se había hecho bolita — ¡Zorumi! ¡No me dejes sola en esto!

—Señorita Zorumi ¿Quiere ser la primera en realizar el ejercicio por favor?

Zorumi se incorporó algo molesta y se colocó frente al maestro, entonces cerró los ojos concentrándose en el ejercicio, una niebla tenue la envolvió y al disiparse esta, teníamos al frente a un poochyena perfecto, los mismos ojos rojos, la misma quijada sobresaliente, su único defecto es que era negro en lugar de gris, pero a pesar de eso el maestro la felicitó

—¡Bien Zorumi! Tu poochyena es casi perfecto, con un poco más de concentración seguro que lo logras ¿Ves que si te lo propones puedes avanzar? De hecho yo creo que tienes mucho talento, tú no deberías estar en esta clase, si te esforzaras más no tendrías que venir aquí.

—Pero si no vengo a estas clases no podré verlo tan seguido maestro querido, no podría vivir sin contemplar su sonrisa encantadora, sus ojos ardientes, su atractiva figura...

Sobra decir que el maestro estaba rojo, Zoreik de por sí era un zoroark bastante vergonzoso y Zorumi se había percatado de eso, disfrutaba mucho ponerlo en aprietos. Esa Zorumi, era terrible, tenía un talento innato para detectar las debilidades de los demás y utilizarlas a su favor, siempre que el maestro la regañaba le hacía algún comentario de ese tipo para incomodarlo, no es que estuviera interesada en él.

—Ejem ejem, bueno, sigamos, Zora es tu turno.

Mi turno, al final tenía que llegar. Debía transformarme en ese poochyena, se supone que es algo fácil, es un pokémon del mismo tipo y tamaño que nosotros, al menos debería ser capaz de hacer eso. Traté de darme ánimos, me imaginé a un grupo de plusle haciéndome barra, entonces sacudí la cabeza, no podía hacer eso, se supone que debo pensar en poochyena, o de lo contrario no podré convertirme en él.

—¿Qué pasa Zora? Vamos, no tenemos todo el día.

Estaba nerviosa, pero debía calmarme, la concentración era fundamental, respiré hondo y comencé a pensar en el pokémon objetivo, en su pelaje gris, sus orejas puntiagudas, su quijada sobresaliente, sus ojos rojos... La verdad no me gustaban mucho los ojos de los poochyena ¿Por qué no pueden tener unos ojos más lindos? Unos ojos como los de Iio, aquellos ojos negros que rebosaban de amabilidad y que parecían tan brillantes detrás de sus lentes. Recordarlo me calmaba, sus cálidas manos eran tan agradables, me hacían sentir protegida, me gustaba tanto cuando me acariciaba, comencé a pensar en sus dedos rozando mi collarín de pelo... ¡Pero qué estoy haciendo, se supone que debo pensar en poochyena!

Traté de concentrarme a último minuto y completar el ejercicio, la niebla de la transformación me cubrió y al disiparse esta mostró... Eso que yo era. Pues el resultado no me salió bien, me transformé en algo parecido a un poochyena, pero con cola de zorua, una melena de cabello negro como el de Iio y un par de lentes de media luna.

—Emmmm, Zora... ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando a la hora de transformarte? Porque... Pues tienes un cuerpo de poochyena, pero mantienes la cola de zorua y el mechón de pelo en la cabeza lo cuál es una muestra de que no te concentraste, pero esa melena de pelo negro ¿De que es ? ¿Un luxio? Y esos lentes... En serio ¿Qué se te pasó por la cabeza?

—A Zora le gusta un luxio —gritó de pronto Zozur, uno de los zorua más traviesos de la clase—. Seguro que estaba pensando en un luxio, por eso la melena y los lentes deben ser referencia a su evolución luxray, ya saben, luxray tiene una vista extraordinaria.

—¿Te gusta un luxio Zora? —Preguntó Zoralia, una metiche profesional— ¿Entonces el otro día que te perdiste fue porque te reuniste con tu novio? Cielos Zora, tú sí que te las traes ¿Así que quieres romper la tradición y emparejarte con un luxray cuando crezcas?

Luego de eso, todos salieron corriendo a desparramar la nueva historia que se había inventado sobre mí, nos quedamos solos el maestro, Zorumi que se había encaramado sobre él y yo.

—Bueno... Supongo que con esto damos por terminada la clase —dijo el maestro Zoreik sacándose a Zorumi de encima y depositándola en el suelo—. Vayan a casa o a donde quieran y... Bueno Zora, suerte en tu relación y todo eso... Supongo.

—¡Maestro no usted también! ¡Yo no salgo con ningún luxio! Eso que vio de mi transformación era... —En ese momento me detuve, decir que estaba pensando en un humano y sobre todo de esa manera era algo un tanto peligroso, así que me quedé callada.

—Vamos Zorumi —llamé a mi amiga dando por terminado el asunto.

—Claro Zora. —Se volteó para guiñarle un ojo al maestro—. Nos vemos Zoreik, espera por mí.

—Ya váyanse —dijo antes de lanzar un suspiro—. Bueno, a pesar de todo, igual amo mi trabajo.

Zorumi y yo salimos del claro del bosque donde se hacían las clases, ella iba tratando de animarme, presentía que lo que pasaba conmigo no tenía nada que ver con ningún luxio, pero tampoco se atrevía a preguntar, ni yo a contarle la verdad... Esa cruel verdad. Desde que pasé ese día con aquel humano no había dejado de pensar en él, no podía sacármelo de la cabeza y esto ya comenzaba a traerme problemas... Bueno, más problemas de lo habitual. De hecho, en ese mismo momento se aproximaba otro problema con patas. Zoruru apareció de la nada, se veía muy agitado, su respiración era entrecortada y sus ojos destellaban de furia.

—¡Zora! —Gritó con voz colérica— ¿Es verdad eso que escuché de que estás saliendo con un luxio? ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Cómo pudiste engañarme así!

—¿¡Eh!? Pero que... ¿Cómo se expandió ese rumor tan rápido? ¡Ni siquiera han pasado cinco minutos! ¿Y qué es eso de que te estoy engañando? En serio que no te entiendo.

—Zora... Mira, sé que siempre he sido bastante pesado contigo —dijo sentándose y agachando las orejas—. Te he fastidiado a más no poder, siempre burlándome de ti pero es que, quería llamar tu atención y no sabía cómo. Sé que me pasé un par de veces, la verdad hasta que no me dijiste todas esas cosas luego de que regresaras de la granja humana, yo no entendía tus sentimientos, seguramente todo lo que te hice te causó una mala impresión de mí, pero quiero pedirte perdón por todo.

—Esto se pone bueno —susurró Zorumi a mi lado.

—Así que Zora... Por favor... ¡Deja a ese luxio! Tal vez parezca atractivo con sus ataques eléctricos y todo eso, pero él no te conviene ¡Un zoroark sería lo mejor para ti!

—¡Yo no estoy saliendo con ningún luxio! Esa es otra de las historias que inventan sobre mí, no le creas a esos rumores —dije fastidiada. Los ojos de Zoruru se iluminaron al escuchar esas palabras—. Y por otro lado... Todo eso que dijiste ¿Era verdad?

—Sí —me contestó agitando la cola—. Sólo quería llamar tu atención, que pusieras tus ojos en mí, que yo fuera el único al que vieras, de verdad nunca quise molestarte, así que por favor... Perdóname...

—Zoruru... —Lo miré con dulzura, tenía las orejas gachas y el rabo quieto esperando mi respuesta—. Está bien, te perdono, supongo que no puedo enojarme contigo por eso, además, a pesar de todo, siempre has estado ahí para ayudarme cuando estoy en apuros, siempre ahí para mí, como el gran **amigo** que eres.

Zoruru se tiró al piso y se agarró la cabeza, en ese momento yo no entendí el porqué de eso, ahora de mayor pienso que yo era demasiado ingenua, por no decir tonta.

—Zora... —Decía Zorumi— Por qué eres tan... Tan Zora.

—Zora —dijo Zoruru recuperando la compostura y tomándome una pata—. Mira, creo que lo mejor es aclarar las cosas, yo tengo unos profundos sentimientos por ti, sentimientos que no tienen nada que ver con lo que tú piensas, es cierto que somos amigos, muy buenos amigos por cierto, pero la verdad es que yo quisiera algo diferente, verás yo...

—¡Alto ahí Zoruru! —Gritó una voz cerca de nosotros.

De entre unos arbustos apareció una zorua, una que yo conocía muy bien, era Zoraya, la presidenta del club de fans de Zoruru, y como era de esperarse, su séquito de cabezas huecas aparecieron detrás de ella. Pero no estaban solas, llevaban consigo a un luxio amarrado con fibras vegetales, el pobre pokémon se retorcía preso en las garras de aquellas harpías.

—Zoruru, no te dejes engañar por esa demonia, ella no te quiere, sólo está jugando con tus sentimientos. Como se descubrió hace poco, ella mantiene una relación en secreto con un luxio y aquí está la prueba, este es el luxio, con él te engaña.

—¡Yo no la conozco lo juro! —Gritaba el luxio.

—Está mintiendo —gritaba otra fan enardecida—. Estos dos planean emparejarse en cuanto evolucionen, nosotras lo sabemos, investigamos el asunto.

—¡Que no la conozco entiendan de una vez! —Gritaba el prisionero—. Yo jamás me emparejaría con esa.

—Tampoco vengas a tratarla de esa —gritó de pronto Zoruru— ¿Y que clase de pokémon que se precie niega a su pareja por salvarse el pellejo? ¡Cobarde! ¡Ahora ponte de pie y pelea conmigo! Zora es mía y nadie me la quitará, si la quieres tendrás que vencerme.

—¡Pero si no la quiero!

Yo miraba la escena perpleja, esas chifladas habían montado un drama de proporciones épicas, ahora resulta que Zoruru y el luxio iban a pelear vaya a saber porqué y si Zoruru salía lastimado por la razón que fuera, todas ellas se enojarían conmigo y me atacarían. Yo ya estaba temiendo por mi pellejo cuando me fijé que Zorumi ya no estaba a mi lado, se había escabullido dentro del grupo de zorua que formaban el club de fans. Al parecer mi amiga tenía un plan.

Zoruru había liberado al luxio de las ataduras que lo apresaban para que luchara con él, el luxio por su parte se veía bastante molesto y estaba dispuesto a pelear aunque fuera para desquitarse del mal rato que le habían hecho pasar las zoruas del club de fans, estas por su parte se veían muy preocupadas, entonces, Zorumi oculta en el grupo gritó de forma anónima.

—¡Zoraya esto es tu culpa! Zoruru saldrá lastimado por tu estúpida idea de traer a este luxio.

—¡No fue mi idea! —Se defendió la aludida— ¡Fue idea de Zorina!

—¿Qué? ¿Me vas a echar la culpa a mí? Es cierto que fue mi idea, pero tú estuviste de acuerdo y nos ordenaste buscar al luxio.

—Yo de por si pensaba que era una mala idea, pero ustedes insistían en que querían hacerlo —gritaba Zoraya.

—¡No nos culpes! ¡Tú eres la más responsable porque eres la líder! —Dijo Zorumi desde atrás empujando a una zorua que cayó encima de otra y esta última terminó empujando a Zoraya.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —Dijo ella furiosa arañando a la pobre zorua caída.

Entonces una amiga de la víctima del arañazo saltó para defenderla y arañó también a Zoraya, esta ahora más enfadada que nunca, contraatacó con un mordisco, pero una bola sombra proveniente de otra chica la alejó de allí, mientras se recuperaba del impacto, sus amigas más íntimas se pusieron al frente para defenderla... Y resumiendo se armó una pelea.

por un lado estaban las zoruas de Zoraya y por el otro, las otras zoruas de Zoraya. Habían caído en la trampa de Zorumi y ahora peleaban entre ellas, pero ese no era todo el plan, el luxio y Zoruru al ver a todo ese grupo de locas peleando por nada, olvidaron sus diferencias y se dispusieron a tratar de separarlas. Mientras todo ese drama se desarrollaba, Zorumi se acercó a mi lado y me susurró que escapara, seguro que cuando la pelea se acabara las chicas saldrían a buscarme para atacarme en castigo por... ¡Vaya a saber porqué! Ellas son las que arman esos líos y se supone que la culpa la tengo yo ¿Por qué? Porque soy yo.

Así que tal como me dijo mi amiga, escapé de allí y me perdí entre la espesura del bosque. Necesitaba encontrar un lugar para esconderme, dentro de lo posible hasta la noche cuando se les hubiera pasado el enojo y ya todo el asunto se hubiera olvidado ¿Pero dónde podría ser ese lugar? Mi casa no servía, porque seguro que las chicas irían y hablarían con mi madre preguntándole con sus caras más angelicales si podía salir a jugar, mi madre caería en su plan y me echaría afuera ordenándome que socializara, ya había pasado antes. El único lugar seguro era el escondite secreto que compartía con Zoruru, no era un mal lugar, el problema es que era muy aburrido y ya que tendría que pasar toda la tarde ahí no me apetecía mucho la idea. Entonces vino a mi mente la granja humana de Iio.

¡La granja de Iio! Allí nadie me buscaría, estaría a salvo de todos... Pero de por sí era un lugar peligroso, a los humanos no les gustan los zoruas, pero Iio era especial, él fue lindo y amable conmigo, seguro que me acogería, por eso estaba decidido, iría donde Iio.

Ese fue el evento que gatilló que fuera por segunda vez a la granja humana, si yo no hubiera ido, mi vida habría sido común y corriente como la de cualquier zorua, pero fue esta segunda ida lo que me alejó de la "normalidad". Ahora ya de mayor pienso las cosas con más claridad, yo decía que iba porque estaría más segura allí que en cualquier otro lugar, pero la verdad es que iba porque quería ir. Desde el día que conocí a Iio nunca más me lo pude sacar de mi cabeza y aunque me lo negaba a mí misma, me moría de ganas de verlo de nuevo. Creo que en esos tiempos ya comenzaba a gestarse en mi corazón aquel sentimiento tan especial y problemático y mi extraordinaria historia poco a poco tomaba forma.


	4. ¿Quién zoruas es ella?

Las praderas se veían muy distintas de día que de noche, el pasto era más verde y más brillante, era mecido por el viento como si bailara, algunas bellosom parecían estar bailando con él, se veían muy felices, sobre todo por el radiante día que hacía, no había ni una nube en el cielo. La verdad yo no estaba tan contenta, a los pokémon planta les gusta el sol, pero a los tipo siniestro no mucho, la oscuridad va mejor con nosotros, por eso vivimos en el bosque, donde las sombras de los árboles nos cobijan y los lugares para ocultarse abundan.

Debo decirlo, me sentía muy vulnerable en las praderas, sin sombras ni árboles donde esconderme, por eso corrí lo más rápido que pude tratando de que nadie me viera entre medio de la hierba alta, sé que ningún bellosom ni vileplume tendría intenciones de atacarme, pero aún así me sentía asustada, creo que es algo instintivo.

Luego de una loca carrera, llegué al arco de madera que indicaba la entrada hacia la granja de Iio, entonces me detuve algo agitada, cuando estaba en el bosque visitar el lugar parecía una buena idea, pero ahora no tanto ¿Y si los growlithe me atacaban de nuevo? O peor aún ¿Y si me babeaban? ¡No que asco!

También estaba Ark, definitivamente a él yo no le agradaba y no confiaba en mí por el simple hecho de que yo era una zorua. Si me topaba con él sin que Iio estuviera cerca, capaz que me matara. Por eso estaba dudosa sobre si entrar o no y me quedé meditando en el lugar, eso no fue bueno, me descuidé y no me di cuenta de que alguien se acercaba, sólo me percaté cuando una voz a mis espaldas habló.

—¿Eh? Pero qué clase de pokémon es este.

Me giré para ver quien hablaba, definitivamente no era Iio, su voz sonaba más aguda y su aspecto era muy distinto, de hecho no podía ser más distinto, pues lo que estaba frente a mí era una hembra humana. Era como del porte Iio, delgada, como buena hembra tenía sus glándulas mamarias más desarrolladas (Glándulas mamarias ¿O no que suena profesional mi relato usando ese tipo de palabras?). Su cabello era rojizo, muy largo y lo llevaba atado en una coleta, tenía los ojos grandes y eran del mismo color que los míos, sus dientes delanteros eran grandes, me recordaba un poco a una pachirizu, tal vez también porque estaba usando una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones cortos azules, colores pachirizu y porque tenía la misma expresión juguetona de este pokémon.

La chica no parecía agresiva, pero aún así me asusté, o sea, uno nunca sabe, podría morderme o algo, hay que ser cuidadoso con los humanos salvajes y mostrarse fuerte, ellos pueden oler el miedo. Traté de calmarme, no podía dejar que los nervios me dominaran, entonces me paré frente a ella y levanté mucho mi cola para imponer respeto. Mi noble figura causó un gran impacto, porque de inmediato se agachó y se puso en cuclillas susurrando algunas palabras.

—Ven chiquito, ven ven, no tengas miedo chiquito, acércate.

Extendió su mano hacia mí invitándome a acercarme, lo dudé un poco pero luego pensé que no había problema, ella se había agachado en signo de respeto hacia mí, yo era la que estaba dominando la situación. Con la frente bien en alto caminé hacia ella y tuve la gentileza de permitirle acariciar la motita de pelo de mi cabeza, ella sonrió mostrando sus dientes de pachirizu al tiempo que decía:

—Me pregunto qué clase de pokémon eres, nunca había visto uno como tú por aquí, eres bastante dócil ¿Tienes dueño?

Mientras la chica pachirizu me acariciaba, Iio apareció detrás de ella, al parecer venía de vuelta de hacer las compras porque llevaba la misma canasta en la que viajé la vez pasada, me puse tan contenta al verlo que salí corriendo a saludarlo. Él se veía muy sorprendido de encontrarme allí y me parece que pude ver algo de miedo en su cara cuando notó a la chica, pero a mí no me importó, estaba demasiado feliz, me restregué contra sus piernas a modo de saludo y para dejar mis pelos encima suyo cosa que pudiera recordarme después.

—Iio —dijo la hembra humana— ¿Ese pokémon es tuyo? Es muy lindo ¿Qué es? Nunca había visto uno como ese.

—Este... ¡No es mi pokémon! —Estaba muy nervioso mientras explicaba todo—. El otro día se metió en mi granja a buscar comida y mis growlithe lo dejaron un poco malherido, me dio pena y lo curé, luego lo dejé en libertad, eso fue todo, yo no tengo nada que ver con esta criatura ¡Lo juro!

—Está bien, te entiendo ¿Pero porqué tanto hincapié en que no es tu pokémon?

—Alexia ¿Tú no sabes que pokémon es este? —La humana negó con la cabeza—. Es un zorua.

—¡QUEEEEE! ¡UN ZORUA! Ay no, ay no, esto es malo, esa criatura maldita nos va a traer la ruina, habrán sequías y enfermedad... Bueno tal vez no, este año el clima ha sido estupendo y las plantas están creciendo como nunca, tal vez es muy chiquito para maldecir toda esta tierra ¡Pero seguro que si tiene suficiente poder como para arruinar tu granja! Iio ¿Cómo van las cosechas? ¿Tus pokémon se han enfermado?

—Pues, en realidad no, todo está bien, todos sanos, las plantas están bien verdes.

—Ummm ¿Y tú cómo estás? ¿No te has sentido mal? —La chica se acercó a Iio y le puso la mano en la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara, no sé porqué pero eso me hizo enfadar un poco—. Esta criatura podría llevarte a la ruina y la muerte, se supone que los zorua y su evolución zoroark son seres malditos.

—¿Y si fuera sólo un mito? Te confieso que luego del día que pasé con zorua estuve muy preocupado, revisé a todos mis pokémon por si les pasaba algo malo, traté con más cuidado que nunca a las plantas, me encerraba temprano en mi casa e incluso visité al doctor, pero todo estaba bien, no hubo ninguna tragedia ni nada que estuviera mal, estuve paranoico toda esa semana por nada. Así que, a menos que las maldiciones de zorua sean de efecto retardado, dudo que sea un pokémon malvado.

—Ummm, puede que tengas razón, esta bolita de pelos no se ve para nada peligrosa, pero por si acaso... Te daré esto. —De un bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un saquito rojo—. Este es un amuleto para alejar a los malos espíritus, tiene romero, ajo y lavanda, es infalible, una exorcista pokémon me enseñó a hacerlo hace tiempo atrás y también me enseñó el cántico de purificación. —La chica se agachó nuevamente junto a mí y me puso el saquito rojo al frente mientras comenzaba a cantar una extraña y desafinada canción—. Que se alejen los malos espíritus de aquí, que la luz entre, fuera las malas vibras, que sólo paz y amor penetren en este hogar, que la calma reine aquí, que se alejen los malos espíritus de aquí...

Yo no entendía que estaba haciendo, sólo sabía que el saquito rojo olía muy bien y quería atraparlo, así que intenté arrebatárselo pero ella corrió la mano y no pude, pero lo intenté de nuevo y ella volvió a correrme la mano, ya me estaba fastidiando pero no me iba a rendir. Comencé a perseguir su mano, el saquito rojo sería mío. Atacaba por arriba pero ella corría la mano, probaba una atrapada de lado y ella me corría la mano, pero mis esfuerzos dieron frutos y logré morder el saquito. Entonces dejó la mano quieta, ahí me di cuenta que había sido muy divertido perseguir su mano y quería seguir jugando, le lancé una mirada tratando de comunicarle mi deseo al tiempo que movía mi cola para parecer más encantadora. Creo que me pasé un poco con eso, porque la chica me tomó en brazos y comenzó a apretarme.

—¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡ERES DEMASIADO LINDOOOOOO!

Comenzó a faltarme el aire por lo fuerte que me abrazaba, creo que Iio se dio cuenta de esto e intercedió por mí.

—Alexia cálmate, vas a ahogar al pobre zorua, mejor entremos, si alguien nos ve con este pokémon podríamos tener problemas, tal vez tú y yo tengamos la idea de que los zorua son inofensivos, pero convencer al resto del pueblo puede no ser tan sencillo.

—De acuerdo —dijo al tiempo que me soltaba, entonces se fijó en la canasta de Iio—. Oye, ya fuiste a hacer las compras, que mal, yo que quería acompañarte.

—Lo siento, tuve que salir más temprano, es que hoy tengo demasiado trabajo, me toca trasplantar los almácigos y esto toma tiempo, tengo que preparar la comida temprano y dejar la casa a punto para mañana y todo eso

—Tengo una idea ¿Qué tal si mientras tú plantas los almácigos yo cocino y te ayudo un poco?

—¿Qué? Lo siento, no puedo aceptarlo, sería demasiado pedir, además tú tienes tu propio trabajo en el telar, no puedo disponer de tu valioso tiempo.

—No te preocupes por eso, hoy es mi día libre y mi tiempo lo ocupo como yo quiero, además, ya que yo cocinaré supongo que me puedo quedar a comer contigo ¿No? —Dijo guiñándole un ojo —. Y ya encontrarás la forma de agradecérmelo después.

Luego de todo eso, la chica tomó la canasta de Iio y entró a su casa para preparar comida. Mientras tanto yo decidí quedarme con Iio, él parecía algo preocupado de verme y trató de espantarme, pero yo no quería irme, bueno, casi me dieron ganas de irme cuando sus growlithe se me tiraron encima y me babearon entera, que asquito. Todos los pokémon de la granja parecieron alegrarse con mi presencia y me saludaron amigablemente, él único que para variar no parecía muy contento era Ark, estúpido arcanine gruñón ¿Alguna vez me dejará en paz?

Ese día aprendí lo que era un almácigo, este consistía en tener una porción de tierra pequeñita en la cual tirabas un puñado de semillas, en este caso eran semillas de tomate, luego de un tiempo las semillas crecen, bueno, algunas crecen, otras no, pero la mayoría deberían hacerlo, luego, cuando tienes una plantita del porte de un dedo la cambias de hogar, sacas las plantitas y las colocas en la huerta de forma ordenada para que tengan espacio donde crecer.

Plantar todos esos tomates parecía un trabajo muy duro para una sola persona, por suerte Iio contaba con la ayuda de sus amigos pokémon planta y por supuesto con mi divina presencia, yo también decidí ayudarlo, le moví la cola y le agaché las orejas tratando de llamar su atención pero me ignoró, o mejor dicho no me entendió, porque Iio nunca me ignoraría, así que me puse a ayudar a mi manera haciendo pequeños hoyitos. Ahí si pareció tomarme en cuenta y con una sonrisa comenzó a plantar los pequeños tomates en los hoyitos que yo hacía. Debo destacar que este ejercicio fue algo muy bueno para mí, pues luego de pasar tanto tiempo haciendo agujeros terminé aprendiendo el movimiento excavar ¡Me sentía tan genial! Sabía un movimiento que ninguno de mis compañeros sabía y además uno tan útil, ahora cuando me metiera en algún lío podría desaparecer bajo tierra ¡Literalmente la tierra me tragaría!

Esa tarde fue muy divertida, Iio, Alexia y yo jugamos mucho, los growliteh también, esa fue una buena ocasión para practicar mi agilidad esquivando babas, ir a la granja de Iio era un gran entrenamiento. Todo fue muy agradable salvo por una cosa, Alexia siempre estaba muy apegada a Iio y eso me molestaba, cada tanto lo abrazaba, con tanto roce iba a terminar quitándole los pelos que con tanto cariño dejé sobre él ¿Qué relación tenían ellos para mostrarse tan cercanos? Sus olores eran muy distintos así que parientes no eran y tampoco vivían juntos ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

Yo por supuesto no dudé en manifestar mi indignación y me dirigí hacia ella con la cola bien erguida y paso firme, planeaba intimidarla para que se alejara de él, pero no resultó muy bien, al verme en vez de mostrarse asustada y respetuosa pues... Me abrazó, en realidad me abrazaba tanto o más que a Iio, parece que era una mala costumbre de ella, le hacía falta entrenamiento. Ese era el problema de tratar con humanos salvajes, tal vez si me pasaba más seguido por aquí podría domesticarla un poco.

El otro que recibía bastantes mimos de parte de Alexia era Ark, al parecer a ella le agradaba mucho ese pokémon y él también parecía bastante cómodo con ella, por primera vez vi a ese viejo perro sonreír, claro que la sonrisa se le borraba de la cara en cuanto me veía, eso no era nada lindo.

Pasó la tarde y llegó la hora de regresar a casa, me despedí de Iio rozándome contra sus piernas para dejar algunos pelos extra, con Alexia no lo hice, no me iba a mostrar tan mimosa con ella, tenía que disciplinarla y enseñarle que no era correcto abrazar a todos los seres vivos que se cruzaban por su camino.

Esa fue la segunda vez que estuve en la granja de Iio, fue un día agradable, tanto que decidí que volvería de nuevo en algún momento, pero no demasiado pronto, si visitaba la granja demasiado seguido alguien podría descubrirme y me metería en problemas.

Cuando regresé al bosque, la pelea del club de fans ya había terminado, al final que Zoruru y el luxio habían logrado separarlas y lo más gracioso de todo es que terminaron siendo amigos. Las chicas también parecieron olvidarse de mí, pudieron pasar toda la tarde jugando con Zoruru sin que estuviera yo presente y además tuvieron la oportunidad de demostrar sus cualidades para llamar su atención, pero parece que no lo hicieron bien porque Zoruru se mostraba bastante fastidiado, sólo sonrió cuando me vio regresar, se acercó hasta mí muy feliz de verme pero yo me alejé de inmediato, él pareció un poco ofendido con esta actitud mía. No quería ser cortante con él pero yo estaba llena de aroma a humano, si se acercaba descubriría de inmediato donde estuve toda la tarde, así que para evitar problemas emprendí una heroica huida, repito, fue heroica, porque escapé con actitud heroica.

Luego de aquella segunda visita a la granja de Iio, ir allá comenzó a volverse cada vez más común, me encantaba visitarlo, siempre había algo interesante que hacer, sus pokémon eran muy agradables (menos Ark) y allí todos eran buenos conmigo, nadie me molestaba ni me humillaba, era como un pequeño descanso dentro de mi aproblemada vida. Pero lo principal y aquello de lo que no me estaba percatando, era que comenzaba a sentir cada vez más cariño por aquel humano, hasta un punto que podría considerarse no muy saludable, pero alguien si se dio cuenta y no tuvo reparos en hacérmelo notar.

Esa fue una de las conversaciones más triste que alguna vez tuve. Ocurrió un día cerca del atardecer cuando me disponía a regresar a casa, ese día antes de que cruzara el arco que marcaba el fin de la granja, una voz a mis espaldas me detuvo, para mi sorpresa se trataba de Ark, me puse muy nerviosa al escucharlo ¿Qué quería? Él nunca me hablaba ¿Sería acaso un plan para asesinarme y quedarse con mi fortuna? Yo no lo iba a permitir, jamás se quedaría con mi bote de leche, así que me puse en guardia por si acaso.

—En serio Zora ¿De verdad crees que me espantas? Hasta un caterpie es más aterrador que tú

—Ja, eres muy bueno fingiendo calma cuando en realidad sé que está llorando de miedo por dentro, todos se intimidan cuando me pongo seria, soy el terror del bosque.

—Claro claro, lo que digas, sólo verte hace que me tiemble la cola, oh espera, creo que en realidad me tiembla porque me pica —dijo al tiempo que se rascaba. Que rabia, se estaba burlando de mí—. Pero bueno, baja las orejas y relájate, vengo en paz.

—¿Tú vienes en paz? ¿Por qué? Cómo esperas que te crea eso si siempre me miras de forma agresiva aún cuando yo no hago nada.

—Pues, digamos que he cambiado de opinión con respecto a ti, a mí se me educó para desconfiar de los zorua y zoroark, desde que era un growlithe que los persigo. Yo solía pertenecer al padre de Iio, él me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre ustedes y me dio todas las referencias que tengo, pero tras conocerte creo puedo decir que él se equivocó, los zoruas no traen mala suerte ni maldicen la tierra que pisan, tampoco parecen ser tan dañinos, no son mucho peores que los poochyena, así que te doy mis disculpas por mi comportamiento.

—¿Entonces ya no me molestarás más? —Comencé a emocionarme y a mover la cola— ¡Entonces ahora podremos ser amigos! —Dije mientras corría hacia él para abrazarlo, pero el muy pesado me aplastó con una pata.

—Tampoco te tomes tantas confianzas chiquita, ya no creo que los zorua sean malignos, pero eso no significa que me agrades del todo, ahora no es porque seas una zorua, sino porque me desespera tu forma de ser.

—¿Te desespero? —Dije saliendo de debajo de su pata.

—Sí, me desesperas porque te estás encaminando hacia tu perdición y ni siquiera te das cuenta. No todos los humanos son tan amables y flexibles como Iio o Alexia, cualquier otro te mataría sin siquiera preguntar nada y tú te aventuras a venir a esta granja cada vez más seguido ¿Por qué lo haces?

—Pues, porque es divertido, todos ustedes son muy agradables, el lugar es lindo e Iio me trata con mucha ternura. —Creo que me sonrojé un poco al decir esto último.

—Iio te trata con ternura, creo que esa es tu principal razón, te agrada que te acaricie, que te mime, que te cargue en sus brazos, que te diga palabras dulces que... ¿Qué te pasa?

—Ya por favor no sigas. —Yo estaban en el piso con la cara roja y trataba de cubrírmela con mis patitas mientras movía mi cola nerviosa—. Es que me da penita recordar todo eso.

—Te da penita... ¡Ese es el punto! ¡Tus emociones! Estás comenzando a sentir cosas por Iio, cosas que un pokémon no debería sentir y lo peor es que no te das cuenta ¡Despierta Zora! Si no sales de tu mundo de fantasías extrañas terminarás lastimada, te estás enamorando de Iio y eso es algo que no puede ser.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo enamorada de Iio? Yo creo que estás mal de la cabeza, como me voy a enamorar de él, es cierto que es lindo, que su amabilidad es capaz de derretir hasta el más frío corazón, que sus negros cabellos que relucen al sol son hermosos junto a su adorable figura menuda y aquellos magníficos ojos que rebosan de ternura... —De pronto me percaté de lo que estaba hablando y me puse roja— ¡Olvida lo que dije! A mí no me gusta Iio y punto.

—¿Quieres que te pruebe que sí lo amas? —Me dijo con seriedad—. Ven sígueme.

Seguí a Ark y me condujo por la huerta de los tomates, estos ya estaban más altos y tenían cada vez más ramas, ya comenzaban a apestar a tomate, no era un olor que me gustara del todo, pero lo aguantaba, ya le tenía cariño a estas plantas, después de todo yo ayudé a que crecieran, eran como mis hijos. Ark me llamó la atención para que me fijara en algo que estaba del otro lado de la huerta, eran Iio y Alexia que conversaban animadamente, pero Iio se veía algo nervioso y Alexia como siempre muy melosa, me enfadaba siempre que se ponía así ¡Déjalo en paz! Estaba a punto de gritarle, pero Ark me detuvo y me indicó que siguiera observando.

De pronto Iio a pesar de sus nervios comenzó a corresponder a las muestras de afecto de Alexia, se acercó a ella y la abrazó, la sujetó firmemente por la cintura y se quedó mirándola a los ojos, yo estaba cada vez más molesta pero a la vez sentía que un dolor comenzaba a crecer en mi pecho, un dolor que no podía comprender del todo, fue entonces que ocurrió aquello que terminó de destrozarme. Las bocas de Iio y Alexia se juntaron, yo no comprendía del todo que significaba eso, pero podía sentir que era una especie de contacto muy intimo, pues aunque ese acercamiento fue corto, al separarse ambos tenían las caras tan coloradas como los tomates que saldrían de la huerta.

Eso me dolió, me dolió tanto, jamás en mi vida sentí un dolor como ese, era como si mi corazón estuviera siendo pisoteado, era como si doliera existir, como que el simple hecho de mirar esa escena me dejaba deshecha, entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos.

—Lo siento Zora —dijo Ark—. Sé que esto debe ser doloroso para ti, pero era inevitable, Iio está en edad de emparejarse y esa chica es la candidata perfecta. Con esto quiero dejarte en claro que lo mejor es que te alejes, estar cerca de él no hará más que lastimarte, tu amor no es más que un error, él jamás se enamoraría de ti y tú sólo sufrirás, por eso Zora, mejor vete y no regreses, vuelve a los bosques y búscate un zorua que pueda hacerte feliz.

Yo no pude aguantar más aquello y me fui corriendo mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas sin parar. Regresé directamente al bosque y en ningún momento dejé de llorar, la verdad me sentía tan mal que nada me importaba, me daba lo mismo que me vieran así o que se burlaran de mí, me sentía mal y eso era todo. Creo que ese día tuve suerte, pues la primera zorua con la que me encontré fue con Zorumi quien al verme corrió hacia mi lado y me abrazó tratando de calmarme.

—Zora, que pasó ¿Por qué lloras así? ¿Alguien te hizo algo?

—Sí... Un humano... Un humano me hizo algo terrible.

—¿Que cosa?

—Me robó el corazón. —Y entonces lloré sobre su hombro.


	5. Siendo zorumana

—En serio Zora ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir enamorarte de un humano? —Me decía Zorumi sentada sobre una roca junto al río—. Habiendo tantos chicos guapos te tenías que fijar en un humano, pero en verdad no sé para qué pregunto, a ti siempre te pasan estas cosas raras, eres tan… Zora. Sí, no hay otra forma de decirlo, eres demasiado Zora, de hecho creo que voy a empezar a usar tu nombre como un nuevo adjetivo ¿Sabes que el otro día Zoraya hizo algo muy Zora?

—Ya Zorumi, en serio, no me molestes más, no me siento de ánimos.

De verdad me sentía decaída, ya no quería jugar, ni comer, ni salir de casa, mamá ya se estaba preocupando y comenzaba a interrogarme, hice un esfuerzo por salir con Zorumi sólo para que dejara de molestarme. La razón de mi tristeza no se la podía decir, era algo demasiado complicado.

—Y bien Zora ¿Qué piensas hacer? Lo más recomendable sería que te olvidaras de ese humano, no puedes estar con él, de su relación no saldría nada, además de que los humanos detestan a los Zoruas, tú sabes, estamos "malditos". Aparte que a él nunca podrías interesarle, dudo que le gusten las chicas peludas

—¡Te equivocas! A Iio si le agrado, me doy cuenta por la forma en que me ve, siempre se ríe cuando está conmigo.

—Es imposible no reírse cuando tú estás cerca, te pasa cada cosa.

—Siempre me acaricia y me ve tiernamente.

—Pero es que eres tan pachoncita.

-—Y estoy segura de que piensa que mi rabo es sexi.

—No tengo argumentos contra eso.

-Pero él parece querer iniciar una relación con una humana, tal vez recibe presión social o algo, no puede estar enamorado de ella, es simpática y todo pero le falta pelo y tampoco se veía particularmente cómodo a su lado. Él me preferiría a mí, pero seguro que no puede por que todos rechazan a los zoruas. Sí, debe ser eso.

—Zora, creo que ya te metiste en otra de tus fantasías, un humano no se puede fijar en ti. Entiéndelo, los humanos se enamoran de humanos que tengan aspecto humano…

—No, a Iio le importa el interior de las personas, el aspecto…. ¡Un momento! ¡Eso es! ¡YA LO TENGO! ¡Es el aspecto!

—¿Eh?

—Claro, no puedo acercarme a Iio porque los demás humanos tratarían de matarme por ser una zorua. Pero si utilizo la habilidad ilusión, podré adquirir el aspecto de ellos, jamás sabrán que soy yo y podré estar junto a Iio, es perfecto.

—Em… Yo no creo que sea una buena idea, sobre todo porque tú eres pésima utilizando ilusión.

—Pero si practico mejoraré.

—Pero no es sólo tener el aspecto, debes comportarte también como un humano ¿Acaso sabes cómo actúan ellos?

—Sí sé, llevo bastante tiempo conviviendo con ellos, creo que me las puedo arreglar. Utilizaré ilusión, seré una hembra humana y podré estar junto a Iio. Aunque me pregunto si le gustaré, no voy a tener rabo, seguramente no me reconocerá pero… Bueno, cuando ya hayamos iniciado nuestra relación le contaré todo, como estará loco de amor por mí me lo perdonará. Al fin y al cabo es para que podamos estar juntos, lo conquistaré con mi belleza interior y podremos salir adelante aunque no pueda mostrar mi rabo en público.

—Zora, me superas —dijo Zorumi con las orejas gachas—. No creo que salga algo bueno de esto pero… Es bueno verte otra vez animada, recuperaste el brillo en tus ojos.

—¿Sí?

—Mira Zora, de verdad que no estoy de acuerdo con esto, pero te apoyaré de todas formas, si esto ayuda a que no estés tan deprimida, supongo que vale la pena, pero por favor, cuídate mucho, lo que planeas hacer es muy peligroso.

—No te preocupes, la fuerza del amor lo puede todo. —Dije haciendo una pose espectacular mientras unas olas reventaban detrás de mí dándole fuerza a mi afirmación… En realidad eran unos patéticos magikarp chapoteando atrás, pero tengo que hacerlo sonar espectacular ¿O no? Mientras tanto Zorumi se tapaba la cara con sus patas.

Durante los días que siguieron, entrené como nunca había entrenado. Debía dominar ilusión si quería estar cerca de Iio, para eso ningún sacrificio era demasiado grande, reduje mi tiempo de juegos para dedicarme a entrenar, incluso me digné a aceptar la ayuda de Zoruru quien parecía muy motivado con mi cambio de actitud.

Al final que la clave de todo era la concentración, hay que tener bien clara la imagen mental de aquello en lo que uno se va a transformar y con un poco de práctica, el asunto se hace rutinario. Pronto ya podía convertirme en lo que sea, correteaba por los árboles como una pachirizu y nadie se daba cuenta, brincaba por la hierba como un pidgey (No podía volar porque los zorua no vuelan), hasta me había convertido en un magikarp y nadaba salpicando a todos. Mis padres, el maestro Zoreik y sobre todo Zoruru estaban muy felices por mí, en particular el último, quien no dejaba de alabarme por mi habilidad. Ese idiota, debió quedarse callado, una vez más fui el blanco de su estúpido club de fans. Por suerte ahora tenía más herramientas para defenderme, podía ocultarme bajo tierra con excavar, o simplemente usar mi ilusión y convertirme en algún otro pokémon y pasar desapercibida.

Mi ilusión se volvió perfecta en lo que respectaba a transformarse en un pokémon, pero con los humanos era un tanto complicado, es que son muy distintos entre ellos, además de que no tenía modelos para practicar, lo único con lo que contaba era con Iio y con Alexia. Necesitaba más humanos de referencia, pero el destino parecía sonreírme, pues un día Zorumi llegó contándome que un grupo de hembras humanas se estaban bañando en la fuente de los poliwag.

No era muy común que los humanos visitaran el bosque, bueno, había un camino que lo atravesaba pero de ahí a internarse entre el follaje, eso no lo hacían, así que encontrar a un grupo de chicas bañándose en la fuente de los poliwag era algo muy raro, pero la oportunidad ideal para coger algunos modelos para mi transformación. Me escondí entre algunos arbustos que crecían cerca y comencé a estudiarlas. Eran tres muchachas, todas muy distintas, una era bajita y gordita, otra era alta y muy flaca, sus glándulas mamarias casi no se veían, la otra tenía el trasero demasiado grande en mi opinión, bueno, eran especímenes perfectos para mí. Las miré con detalle, observé el color del cabello, la forma de sus curvas, sus rostros y sus miradas.

Allí mismo, escondida en ese arbusto decidí probar mi ilusión para transformarme en humana, así que cerré mis bellos y magníficos ojos tratando de concentrarme, pensando en las chicas humanas, en su forma, en su piel, en su cabello, en sus rostros, traté de proyectar una imagen correcta y detallada. Pero como a menudo me pasa, terminé pensando en Iio. Por Arceus, esto de estar enamorada a veces puede ser muy inoportuno.

La imagen mental de Iio se quedó pegada en mi cabeza y terminé transformándome en él, eso no fue nada bueno, las chicas estaban desnudas bañándose y de pronto ven a un supuesto hombre mirándolas, gritaron mucho y corrieron a buscar sus ropas, yo por mi parte me asusté y me fui corriendo de ahí.

La verdad yo no me enteré del impacto de este incidente hasta que algunos días después, fui a visitar a Iio y lo vi con un ojo morado, le contaba a Alexia que un día se encontró en la calle del pueblo con un grupo de chicas que ni conocía y que estas al verlo lo acusaron de estarlas espiando mientras se bañaban (En ese tieimpo yo no sabía que tenía eso de malo), y que por eso terminó con un ojo morado. Iio no tenía idea de qué había pasado, por supuesto yo sabía que eso era mi culpa y me sentí mal al principio, pero luego me calmé pensando que era culpa de Iio por ser tan lindo, por eso no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza. Claro, es algo muy lógico.

No sé porqué menciono ese incidente, pero en fin. Resumiendo, un día, luego de bastante práctica, logré convertirme en una humana. Yo misma no lo podía creer cuando vi mi reflejo en un estanque, frente a mí había una muchacha de piel blanca y rostro ovalado, de cabello negro color zorua con un mechón de pelo burdeos en la parte de arriba de la cabeza, de ojos redondos color azul cielo y una pequeña nariz. No me gustaba mucho mi aspecto humano pero era aceptable.

—¡Zora, lo lograste! —Decía Zorumi a mi lado moviendo la cola—. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti —saltó a mi regazo y comenzó a lamerme mi nuevo rostro—. Eres toda una humana, seguro que con ese aspecto podrás llamar la atención de Iio.

—¿Tú crees? —Dije con mis ojillos emocionados.

—Sí, por supuesto, estoy segura.

—Sí ¡Sí! —Dije brincando de alegría y tirando a Zorumi al piso—. Iio se fijará en mí y…

—¡Zora! —Gritó mi amiga algo molesta.

—Ah, lo siento, perdón por botarte, me emocioné mucho.

—No es eso, mira tu trasero. —Me di vuelta y para mi desgracia una cola peluda y negra se agitaba detrás de mí—. Y en tu cabeza también hay un par de orejas. —Me toqué comprobando que tenía razón.

—Rayos ¿Que pasó? Cuando vi mi reflejo en el estanque esto no estaba.

—Te desconcentraste, te emocionaste mucho y tu ilusión se malogró. Vas a tener que hacer algo con eso, al parecer cada vez que te emocionas tus orejas y tu cola salen, eso no es bueno, tal vez deberías esperar un tiempo antes de ir por Iio.

—¡No! Ya me demoré mucho dominando la ilusión, quien sabe que tan avanzada esté su relación con Alexia ahora, si no me apuro lo voy a perder.

—¡Un momento! ¿El humano que te gusta ya tiene una pareja?

—No es su pareja, es un intento de pareja, un intento que no va muy bien. Ella se muestra cariñosa con él y él parece tratar de corresponder, pero no lo veo muy convencido, como que trata de encariñarse con ella porque…. Porque tiene que emparejarse, no por convicción propia.

—¿Segura que no es sólo una impresión tuya?

—Claro que estoy segura ¿Alguna vez me he equivocado?

—Mejor pregunta si alguna vez no te has equivocado.

—¡Zorumi!

—Lo digo en serio, Zora. Si tu humano tiene pareja, tratar de gustarle va a ser más difícil y más peligroso, además de no ser algo muy correcto. Estoy preocupada por ti, tengo miedo de que algo pueda pasarte.

—Todo estará bien, ten fe en mí. Mañana iré a ver a Iio con mi forma humana y todo estará bien.

—¿Tan pronto? ¡Ya mismo probarás ir! Mmm, pero yo iré contigo, no pienso dejarte sola en esto.

—¿En serio? —Dije al tiempo que volvía a mi forma de zorua—. Pero tendrás que tener cuidado, los pokémon de allá ya me conocen y me aceptan, pero no sé si será lo mismo con una zorua desconocida.

—No iré como zorua, iré como dedenne —dijo al tiempo que adquiría el aspecto de este pokémon—. Me parece que este pokémon será apropiado por su pequeño tamaño y porque no le cuesta nada esconderse por allí.

—Genial, entonces serás Zorumi, mi compañera dedenne.

Al día siguiente bien temprano, Zorumi y yo salimos a las praderas, les dijimos a nuestros padres que haríamos a una excursión hacia el centro del bosque y que regresaríamos al atardecer, esa era nuestra mejor excusa y resultó bien, salvo porque Zoruru quiso colarse al viaje. Nos costó un mundo perderlo antes de salir, fue por eso que nos atrasamos, eso no fue nada bueno, la idea era ir a la granja antes de que Iio saliera a comprar sus cosas, pero lamentablemente no se pudo.

Al caminar por las praderas, Zorumi se mostró bastante molesta, la misma sensación de desprotección que yo sentí la primera vez al estar a campo abierto bajo un sol radiante, parece que sí es una característica de los pokémon siniestro, pero en mi caso ya me había acostumbrado y no me sentía mal.

Estábamos ya bastante cerca de la granja de Iio cuando de pronto lo divisamos, avanzando por el camino hacia su casa. Estaba tan lindo como siempre, con su cabello negro y sus lentes de media luna, aunque se veía algo acalorado, bueno, con el sol que hacía como no. Llevaba su canasta de las compras caminaba muy rápido, parece que tenía prisa por llegar rápido a casa y refrescarse.

—Zorumi, ese es Iio —le susurré a mi amiga.

—La verdad no sé que le ves, hasta tú novio imaginario el luxio es más atractivo que él.

—No, Iio es más lindo.

—No, el luxio lo es más.

—Iio es más lindo.

—El luxio es más lindo.

—¡No, Iio es el más lindo! —Le grité mientras me tiraba al piso y pataleaba.

—Zora, parece que Iio nos escuchó porque viene hacia acá.

—Ay ay, qué hago, que hago.

—¡Transfórmate en humano! Yo tomaré forma de Dedenne y te apoyaré, si algo sale más yo distraeré al chico mientras tú escapas.

—De acuerdo.

Me concentré rápidamente y tomé mi forma humana, estaba muy emocionada preguntándome qué pensaría Iio de mí ¿Me encontraría bonita? ¿O tal vez sería horrible para él? Comencé a ponerme nerviosa, de pronto mi plan ya no parecía tan buena idea, estaba escondida entre la hierba alta y tenía posibilidades de escapar, pero como siempre me pasa, me quedé pensándolo demasiado tiempo, Iio se metió entre la vegetación y al abrirla me encontró.

Los ojos de Iio me miraban con sorpresa detrás de sus lentes, yo estaba muda de los nervios, tenía miedo de la reacción que tendría al verme y ahora lo tenía frente a frente. Tragué saliva esperando a que hiciera algo, pero él solo estaba quieto mirándome de arriba abajo, hasta que de pronto su rostro se puso muy rojo y su cara mostró una expresión muy extraña, en ese momento pensé que el calor le estaba afectando. Me acerqué a él para tomarle la temperatura pero él se alejó rápidamente como si yo fuera algún monstruo o algo, me toqué atrás y sobre la cabeza porque pensé que se me habían salido las orejas y la cola y por eso actuaba así, pero no había pasado nada, entonces ¿Qué le pasaba a Iio?

Ahora recuerdo ese suceso y se me cae la cara de vergüenza. Yo le dije a Zorumi que lo sabía todo sobre los humanos, pero en realidad yo no sabía nada, si lo hubiera sabido no me habría presentado frente a Iio desnuda, eso es muy mal visto entre ellos. Pobre Iio, yo pensaba que estaba afiebrado por el calor, pero en realidad estaba rojo por la vergüenza.

Pero Iio era un chico muy amable, no me hizo nada malo, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a sacarse su camisa para que yo me cubriera con ella ¿Cuántos humanos harían eso? Ahora de mayor que ya conozco bien a esta especie, sé que de toparme con otro tipo de humano las cosas podrían no haber sido muy buenas para mí. Yo me puse la camisa encantada, tenía el olor de Iio impregnado, era un aroma a tierra y nueces, lo miré con una sonrisa y le di las gracias, pero Iio no me entendió.

—¡Zorua! —Dije yo.

—¿Eh? ¿Zorua? ¿Estás buscando a un zorua?

Entonces me llevé las manos a la boca aterrada, no me había fijado en ese detalle, yo podía entender el idioma humano, ya estaba acostumbrada a él, pero no podía hablarlo, mi lengua no estaba entrenada para eso, por lo tanto todo lo que yo dijera, a oídos humanos sonaba como "zorua".

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te quedas callada? ¿Estás bien? —Siguió preguntando.

—Zzzziiiii. —Dije esforzándome por darme a entender, le mostré mis pulgares hacia arriba, yo sabía que eso significaba que todo estaba bien.

—¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estabas tirada ahí en la hierba y desnuda? —Miré hacia ambos lados nerviosa, me di cuenta que estar desnuda no era algo normal para los humanos y ahora no sabía que excusa poner y lo peor , aunque se me ocurriera alguna excusa no podría explicarla—. Oye, tranquila, te ves muy nerviosa ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te asaltaron o te atacaron o algo así?

—¡Zi! —Grité yo, era la mejor explicación que podía dar.

—Oh no, seguro que fue algo terrible —yo esperaba que se acercara a consolarme, pero mantuvo la distancia, seguramente no estaba muy seguro de cómo actuar frente a una chica que vestía únicamente una camisa entreabierta—. Te ayudaré, ven conmigo.

Seguí a Iio hasta su casa, Zorumi bajo su forma de dedenne caminaba detrás de nosotros sin delatar su presencia. Al cruzar el arco de madera me puse muy nerviosa, todos los pokémon del lugar fijaron su vista en mí, me dio miedo, me dio la impresión de que podían ver a través de mí, que mi condición de zorua era demasiado obvia, pero sobre todo tenía miedo de los growlithe y de arcanine. Estos tienen un olfato muy fino que podría delatarme, aunque según el maestro Zoreik el aroma de nuestra especie es demasiado tenue y por eso a los pokémon perro les cuesta identificarnos, eso siempre y cuando mantengamos una distancia prudente.

Cuando finalmente entramos a la casa me sentí aliviada, ya estaba acostumbrada al sol pero eso no significaba que me gustara. Iio cerró la puerta detrás de él, Zorumi alcanzó a escabullirse dentro en el momento justo.

Iio se dio la vuelta y me observó atentamente, sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas pero creo que capté un brillo especial en sus ojos, era algo difícil de explicar, era distinto de la mirada dulce que siempre me dedicaba pero en cierta forma resultaba atractivo. Abrió la boca como para decir algo pero luego se arrepintió y se dio la vuelta, el pobrecito se veía tan nervioso y yo la estúpida no me daba cuenta de que era por mi culpa y me acercaba más a él tratando de calmarlo, cosa que obviamente lo ponía peor. Caminé hasta él con intenciones de abrazarlo, así como lo hacía Alexia, pero el interpuso su mano en mi camino y dijo.

—¡Aléjate!

Me gritó, él nunca me había gritado, ni mucho menos me había pedido que me alejara. Antes él siempre me recibía con una sonrisa y estaba dispuesto a tomarme en brazos, pero ahora con mi forma humana no era así, al parecer mi aspecto no le gustaba y eso me hizo poner muy triste. Tanto que me esforcé por llegar a este punto y él no me quería, mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y me puse a llorar, esto al parecer hizo que él se sintiera culpable por lo que dejó su postura defensiva y trató de consolarme.

—Lo siento, no llores por favor, no quise ser rudo contigo, es que… Es una situación complicada, bueno, para ti debe ser mucho más complicada, te acaban de asaltar, debes estar algo sensible y… Lo siento, por favor perdóname.

Para mí esas palabras bastaron, le sonreí y me lancé sobre él para abrazarlo de forma tan repentina, que no le di tiempo de prepararse por lo que no apoyó bien los pies, perdió el equilibrio y se cayó al piso conmigo encima. Yo por mi parte no le veía nada de malo al asunto, para nosotros los zorua algo como eso no significa nada, a menudo entre nuestros juegos terminamos algunos encima de otros, a veces otros pesados se suben encima y terminamos formando una montaña de pokémon ¡Wu! Y al final que no es nada más que un juego, pero para los humanos esto no es un juego e Iio se veía más nervioso que nunca, supongo que la mayoría de los humanos machos se pondrían nerviosos en esa situación, no sé, tal vez haga una encuesta al respecto… O tal vez no.

En fin, siguiendo con el asunto, estaba yo encima de Iio mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa sin darme cuenta del problema en el que lo estaba metiendo, cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta de su casa. Iio nunca le ponía llave a su casa, a la despensa sí, pero a su casa no, así que cualquiera podía entrar, quien entró en esta ocasión era Alexia, yo le puse una sonrisa amable a modo de saludo, pero no me respondió, abrió los ojos bien grandes y dejó la boca abierta, no era para menos, su intento de pareja estaba tirado en el piso con una chica vestida únicamente con una camisa encima, entonces la chica gritó

—IIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ¡PERO QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTOOOOOO!


	6. Todo Zorubre la ropa

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fcea7e4663753ad7f70041fba3368894"La cara de Iio mostraba una expresión de terror, supongo que por ver a Alexia tan enojada, aunque yo creo que estaba exagerando, ni siquiera le estaba gruñendo y tampoco sacó las garras. No sé de que tanto se asustaba pero inmediatamente me apartó de encima y se puso de pie para hablar con ella, aunque ella no se veía tan dispuesta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8adc229b97f939d5b838c4c7e73de39e"—¡Pero qué significa esto Iio! ¿¡Quien es esa chica y qué hacías abrazado a ella de esa forma!?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="130c43460e4309d977df6452e291324a"—Uy, parece que la chica está celosa. —Me susurró Zorumi subiéndose discretamente a mi hombro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7c02c5bd0229f27e8870fcee0f3b25e0"—Ah, entonces esto es mi culpa —dije apenada—. He sido muy desconsiderada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6e2538ab8b9f0aa8372ce2339e35f977"—¿Ves a lo que me refería? Porque te dije que era malo meterse en una rela.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="794a3f84bccf8df7219fb17bef4a4cb3"—Alexia está celosa porque abrazo a Iio y no a ella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8bf6e35116a5363bb908ed27ec8f7c66"—¿¡Que!? ¡No Zora! ¡Alexia no está celosa por eso!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="95eb433e6f5028ffab03af29580af42d"Yo no quería que ellos se pelaran, así que corrí hacia Alexia y me tiré encima de ella para que la pobre no se sintiera rechazada. Es cierto que estaba tratando de domesticarla pero tampoco soy tan cruel como para dejarla sin abrazo, sé que cualquiera se moriría de ganas de ser abrazado por alguien como yo. Alexia también fue sorprendida por mi repentino abrazo y cayó conmigo encima. Yo estaba ocupada en mi tarea de subirle el autoestima a Alexia cuando de pronto una voz me detuvo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="86f4cf9754d3633d1b375cbf7ebc7155"—¿Zora? ¿Eres tú?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8a8d75a5e00d1c0815e91181ed39cef4"Me puse muy nerviosa al escuchar la voz de Ark, levanté la mirada y ahí estaba el viejo arcanine mirándome con sorpresa, con los tres growlithe babosos detrás. Yo me levanté rápidamente temblando de susto, prácticamente no podía articular palabra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="29717ee9f2c206d7b70a0eef429e373b"—Co... ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo? —Susurré nerviosa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8a10a107f6716549334ddde80929babd"—Pues... Es que... Eres demasiado Zora, creo que no hay otra forma de decirlo, sólo Zora podría hacer cosas tan Zora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6f4f76614262368de927a9cf828229da"Ya me estaban dando ganas de morderlo por ese comentario, mientras que abajo entre mis pies Zorumi me hacía señas preguntándome si debía iniciar alguna maniobra distractora para escapar. No alcancé a responderle porque Alexia se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar con Iio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="67de17c90d607b8076148fc77cfeef0e"—Iio, ¿De donde sacaste a esta bicha? ¡Es una salvaje!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1f3ea98806563f705046dba63f6bdc29"—Pues... Me la encontré por ahí y me siguió a casa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a572f8cd088060fd7a7d63d56cf27bc2"—¿Te siguió a casa? Oh, vamos ni que fuera un meowth abandonado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ec76fc97e65fef5cf4899d174c5ebc93"—Si bueno es que... De verdad me la encontré camino a casa, estaba tirada en el pasto, desnuda y asustada, no habla mucho, parece que la asaltaron o algo así y está un tanto conmocionada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3a53a0ac1cea7bbec2e41ec5d0c4dd06"—Conmocionada es por decir lo menos, yo estaría hecha un atado de nervios si alguien me hiciera algo así. ¡Arceus! Cómo alguien puede ser tan cruel, hacerle algo como eso a una mujer, deben ser asaltantes foráneos, nadie de aquí haría algo como eso... ¡Un momento! ¿Te la encontraste desnuda? ¿No le hiciste nada?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e5d34681f301dc63c590d421402379ab"—¡Pero qué clase de persona crees que soy! ¡Por supuesto que no le hice nada! Le pasé mi camisa para que se vistiera y le dije que me siguiera a casa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1d148dbf1a019286f3d052f4666e000b"—Bueno, eso ya explica varias cosas y por ese comportamiento extraño que tiene, ya entiendo porqué los encontré en esa posición, lo siento Iio, perdón por dudar de ti —dijo al tiempo que se acercaba para tocarlo con su boca, eso no me gustaba así que me puse en medio y su boca me tocó a mí en la mejilla— ¿Eh? Pero qué rayos.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="89eb73d63f19bae9e06507c4d68f5af9"—Está falta de amor —dijo Iio con una sonrisa angelical./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="99f2e31a6407401cceb1a0304a81fa4e"—Pues que lo vaya a buscar a otro lado —dijo Alexia haciendo una cómica expresión de enojo—. Y bueno tú —se dirigió hacia mí— ¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Por qué actúas tan raro? ¡Vamos contesta! —Yo me puse nerviosa pero traté de contestar lo mejor posible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0f3ba4010b74f17383dd3a821ca90ed1"—Zo... Zor... Zoy Zora. —Por suerte mi nombre era fácil de pronunciar en idioma humano./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f28d42b7a56ad4ded31f17bd2e81bf42"—Así que te llamas Zora ¿Y de dónde vienes?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b274cf3683767d6344092a31d33f5ba6"—Zo... Zoy... Boz... Bozke./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="559b2ed4c59167bbe5d539bc85795f87"—¿Vienes del bosque? ¿Vive gente en el bosque? ¿Con quién vives? ¿Tienes familia allá? —Con tanta pregunta comencé a ponerme nerviosa— ¡Oye no te quedes callada! ¡Vamos contesta que tu silencio es sospechoso! ¡HABLA!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e4f6268714434ad77fde20eb4dc6aee7"Me gritó feo, Alexia es fea, me dieron ganas de llorar y la verdad es que no me aguanté, así que dejé que las lágrimas rodaran por mi rostro,. Iio al verme así fue a abrazarme para consolarme pero Alexia lo detuvo, ambos nos olvidamos de que yo seguía vestida únicamente con una camisa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c281c2253f78715b2df9c4c8727c0a78"—No te aproveches cariño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1e0eba8b7da7d8e86c62bcb0e99ccbd6"—¿Eh? Ah cierto ¡Pero yo no me estaba aprovechando! —Gritó Iio con la cara roja—. Se me olvidó por completo que estaba desnuda y.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8eb8bfaf19b098b1ca22a9ab784db546"—Sí sí, lo que digas, mejor para que no se te vuelva a olvidar la vestimos, supongo que tienes algo de ropa en tu casa que puede servirle ¿O no?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b32858fffc11f41ae1dbb2228cdab84a"—Si, algunas cosas tengo pero.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9ca802a9a1a9102ecad6692fbab8640f"—¡Perfecto! Déjanos pasar —dijo al tiempo que me tomaba de la mano y me arrastraba dentro—. Voy a pasar a tu cuarto a buscar algo para Zora, no se te ocurra fisgonear adentro aunque... La verdad ya la viste desnuda entera y ¡AAAH! ¡IIO LUEGO TÚ Y YO HABLAREMOS SERIAMENTE!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b2bc33af30fe5ed032f91ac2b8cd8790"Alcancé a ver la cara de preocupación de Iio antes de que Alexia me metiera en su cuarto y cerrara la puerta. Zorumi una vez más logró escabullirse adentro sin ser notada. Nos quedamos las tres solas en la habitación, entonces ella se acercó a mí y me miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos del mismo color que los míos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ac0bf645e2fb00daac3260af9a31448b"—Muy bien bicha, no tengo idea de quien seas, no me importa si tienes un pasado trágico o si el asalto te dejó alguna especie de trauma que te impide hablar, me da lo mismo tu pasado y si no quieres hablar de eso está bien, puedo aguantar que tengas algunas costumbres raras como abrazar a la gente o pasearte desnuda, pero evita hacerlo con Iio, es un chico demasiado amable e inocente que se deja engañar con una facilidad increíble, no quiero que lo corrompas. Así que más te vale llevar bien puesta tu ropa cuando estés frente a él, esto es una advertencia nada más, Iio es mi novio y no pienso dejar que una aparecida cualquiera lo lleve por el mal camino ¿Me entendiste?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5453b94399745ed3c77488530fa4df1e"—¡Zi! —Dije yo, aunque la verdad es que no entendí ni la mitad de lo que me quiso decir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e50c5f4b7e7e040137fc0d697127bf89"Yo no entendía muy bien la relación que existía entre la desnudez y la corrupción, traté de formar algunas teorías al respecto. Quizás la sociedad humana poseía un cierto tipo de orden social estricto y rígido y algunos no estaban de acuerdo con él y mostraban su descontento andando sin ropa, entonces estos anarquistas nudistas eran perseguidos y encerrados por oponerse al sistema, Alexia pensaba que yo era una anarquista que iba a corromper la mente de Iio metiéndole ideas revolucionarias para que se opusiera al sistema despojándose de sus ropajes... Emm... Si tengo imaginación lo sé... A veces se me pasa la mano con ella. De todos modos decidí ser buena y obediente y llevar siempre algo puesto, la próxima vez que me transformara en humana incluiría ropa en mi disfraz./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ce3427300694d28852af6f6d8e3ef7b6"Alexia comenzó a buscar entre los cajones de Iio ropajes que yo pudiera usar, aunque me parece que más que buscar ropa estaba curioseando entre sus cosas, sacaba y sacaba prendas, las miraba, las daba vuelta, las olía y hacía comentarios sobre ella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ef9b24a7c3a680b704e6a3102d5ad496"—Esta camisa es muy bonita ¿Por qué nunca se la pone? ¡Oh mira esto otro! Se vería genial con esto, umm, si combinara estos pantalones con esta chaqueta tendría un look muy interesante... ¡Ah me encanta esto! Este Iio, es igual que mi hermano, se pone sólo la ropa que está encima y la del fondo ni la usa. Le voy a decir que use esto... ¡Rayos! Me olvidé de Zora —se volteó hacia mí—. Lo siento, no vayas a pensar que es esto era una excusa para mirar la ropa de Iio ¿De acuerdo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="96a2f49eee77076b6240378deeffadfc"Yo ladeé la cabeza mirándola confundida, ella simplemente me sonrió exhibiendo sus dientes de pachirizu y esta vez sacó algo para mí. Eran unos pantalones cafés sin demasiada gracia y una camisa blanca del mismo estilo, me los pasó para que me los pusiera y eso hice, o al menos traté de hacer, no me costó mucho ponerme los pantalones pero la camisa me complicó, abrochar los botones era todo un desafío, yo no estaba acostumbrada a hacer esas cosas. Zorumi me miraba tratando de ensartar los botones en sus ojales y se decidió a ayudar, se encaramó sobre mi regazo y trató de abrochar un botón, pero entonces Alexia lanzó un grito terrible que hizo que me dolieran mis orejitas/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cbba9d001f6ee51d1adf05c2566d7afe"—¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡UNA RATAAAAAAA!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="503cf1fbce9930394f90b7eedfb41444"¿Como íbamos a saber que Alexia le tenía miedo a los pokémon rata? Cielos, tan ruda que se ve y frente a un pequeño dedenne grita como un cachorro. La asustada muchacha se alejó y comenzó a arrojarle toda clase de objetos extraños a Zorumi, pero esta los esquivaba sin problemas, cosa que yo no podía hacer, un frasco de perfume me pegó en la panza y un libro me dio en la cabeza, era horrible. Me agaché para protegerme, mientras las cosas seguían volando, con todo ese alboroto Iio se vio en la necesidad de entrar para ver qué pasaba, el pobrecillo recibió el impacto de un cortaúñas en la frente que le tiró sus lentes al piso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="038c6849f4425cf87be8c632ed985077"Eso fue un escándalo de proporciones snorlax, pero finalmente Zorumi se escabulló lejos y Alexia se calmó, aunque Iio tuvo que intervenir, lo típico, abrazarla, susurrarle palabras suaves y todo eso. Debo admitir que me dieron un poco de celos, por poco y lo muerdo, pero me controlé, él lo hacía por calmarla, no había nada más. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="db94b31a9c18ea5b7aa36e753ad9b3a3"Bueno, después de que los nervios de Alexia volvieron a la normalidad, ambos me miraron e Iio se puso rojo, resulta que yo aún no me abrochaba los botones de la camisa y estaba con el pecho descubierto. Alexia entonces agarró Iio de una mejilla y lo echó de la habitación gritándole pervertido, vaya manera de agradecerle lo amable que fue con ella, esa chica era una neurótica, pero en fin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="24362a468b055d0ad6b97eaf8677a2af"Cuando ya estuve con mi ropa bien puesta salimos de la habitación y vimos a Iio quien aún tenía la mejilla colorada por el fuerte pellizco que le dio Alexia, entonces ella se lo llevó aparte para hablar algo en secreto con él. Si hubieran sabido que yo era una zorua mejor hubieran salido de la casa para hablar, pues por ser un pokémon mi oído es más agudo que el de un humano, bueno, tampoco tan agudo, o sea no me puedo comparar con un marill, pero si tengo un oído lo suficientemente bueno como para escuchar una conversación de susurros./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="814fd8e85adb8951148373ef2e6c916f"—Oye Iio, esta chica es muy extraña ¿De dónde habrá salido?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9931383ac5f2fb7c849b9b9a4f8dd9e0"—No sé ¿Crees que sea extranjera? Tal vez por eso no habla, no conoce el idioma./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f1c9ecafffc724ced5a4b36aeae5d2d3"—No me convence mucho esa teoría, sus rasgos son los de acá, aunque ese mechón de pelo burdeos es muy curioso, por otro lado eso de que no habla por que no conoce el idioma a mí me parece que lo entiende bastante bien, le preguntamos cómo se llamaba y dijo Zora, luego le pregunté de donde venía y me contestó que del bosque./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="82352b6b6b27fe343f08b7885e6f5fd5"—No dijo exactamente bosque, sonó algo así como Bozzzk, eso podría significar alguna otra cosa en su idioma./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bacb654efd5b3fba775767145da0122d"—Pues no me convence, además eso de que se te apareció desnuda ¿No te parece demasiado raro? Tal vez sea una niña que se escapó de casa para encontrarse con su amante o algo así y por eso se hace la tonta que no entiende, para evitar dar explicaciones./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="479cfef595654710b999a9e918f7ce03"—Estás pensado demasiado mal de ella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="94c64d856bddc67dc3761408c15d620a"—Tú eres demasiado ingenuo, haber, que otra explicación se te ocurre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="391f564d2a8f207afad2885dcddd0026"—¿Y si es una esclava que se escapó de su amo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2147d27b38d904bc9cb964c8fd3e0922"—Ya estás pensando en esas películas raras que te gusta ver a ti. Iio, entiende de una vez, la vida no es una novela, no esperes que te ocurra una aventura como la de tus películas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0499a200dd98b1648068c9d318a3e5e4"—¿Por qué todos siempre tienen que repetirme lo mismo? Ya lo sé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="264fc07f076e2c0e6b56726fbdc0841a"—Es que eres demasiado soñador Iio y siempre crees que algo extraordinario te va a pasar, aunque creo que esa parte de ti también es linda —Iio se puso rojo—. Pero dejando eso de lado ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esa niña?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bc35dc87e4a400bbb9fab082ad500353"—Pues, no podemos dejarla sola, no tiene nada, ni casa ni comida ni ropa, ni siquiera sabemos de donde es./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6c61db6037dccacb35332628f526345e"—Mmm ¿Y si vamos al pueblo con ella? Tal vez alguien sepa algo, podríamos aprovechar de comprarle ropa algo más decente, no le vendría nada mal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1644985d2206c724c81bf24e3ad0d481"—Buena idea, te apoyo, vamos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c247b6cab7f32f793e507e6d364d9055"Cuando escuché que íbamos a ir al pueblo, me puse a brincar de la emoción, la otra vez que fui en la canasta no pude ver bien todo lo que había afuera, pero ahora podría hacerlo. Estaba tan contenta que quise perseguirme la cola pero al voltearme... No tenía cola ¡No entiendo como los humanos pueden vivir sin cola! Bueno, hay muchos pokémon que no tienen cola, siempre me han dado pena, pero supongo que se aprende a vivir con ello./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7e85e304c0d6ddf8b419bfdd18c7f5d9"Salimos de casa, yo iba encantada de la vida correteando por aquí y por acá, pero me detuve cuando me di cuenta de que me miraban raro. Rayos, estaba actuando como una cachorra, así que dejé de hacerlo y empecé a caminar de forma pomposa y elegante, cosa de causar buena impresión, pero creo que algo hice mal porque luego Alexia e Iio comenzaron a mirarme aún más raro todavía. Por suerte Zorumi siempre atenta me llamó la atención sin que los demás se dieran cuenta y me indicó que caminara de una forma más natural, esa chica es una joya./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c818e7cb3cdc0c52a9b21e5e5abe96f1"Y bueno, por fin llegamos al pueblo, era impresionante, lleno de casas, la mayoría más altas que la de Iio, es que la casa de Iio es de apenas de un piso y no es muy grande, en cambio las de acá son imponentes, pero he escuchado que hay construcciones humanas aún más grandes que las casitas. Bueno, eran casas de madera pintadas de todos los colores posibles, aunque ningún color demasiado chillón como rojo sangre o amarillo pikachu. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bc0e9d99260f240908435d7f9958baea"Algunas calles eran de tierra, otras tenían el piso cubierto de piedras uniformes, creo que se llamaban adoquines o algo así, también habían algunos árboles, no tantos como en el bosque pero le daban al lugar un aspecto más acogedor, eso sumado a las macetas con plantas floridas que criaban en los balcones de las casas hacían del lugar bastante agradable. En mi opinión faltaba pasto y una capa de hojas en el suelo tampoco le vendría nada mal pero bueno, son humanos, no se puede pedir tanto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="410bc9e0ebdcc8f9ee43441991d22bf5"Tenía unas ganas locas de oler todo a mi alrededor, eran demasiados aromas nuevos, la vez pasada como iba en la canasta lo único que sentía era el aroma de las cosas que Iio compró, pero ahora tenía libertad para caminar por donde yo quisiera, por desgracia no para oler, eso no es algo que una persona normal haría, el olfato de los humanos no es de lo mejor que digamos, pobrecillos, por eso son tan fáciles de engañar, no pueden oler las mentiras. Pero Zorumi en cambio, ella si se lo estaba pasando bien, seguía bajo su forma de dedenne asegurándose de estar lejos de la vista de Alexia y ella sí que olia todo alrededor, los pokémon rata tampoco son fanáticos de oler todas las cosas pero tampoco es tan raro ver a uno de estos olfateando el ambiente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9ae4867aae8a108d4a1a67070635fdba"Alexia nos guió hacia un barrio donde abundaban las tiendas de ropa, por abundar me refiero a que habían tres, tampoco hace falta tanta tienda en un pueblo ¿O sí? Yo de inmediato me paré frente a la vitrina de uno de estos locales y comencé a mirar los vestidos, estaba tratando de memorizarlos rápido, los zorua tenemos muy buena memoria, como de fotografía, es lo esencial para poder realizar una buena ilusión, debemos conocer bien aquello en lo que nos transformamos. Aunque Iio y Alexia interpretaron de forma distinta esta actitud mía, obvio, ellos no sabían que yo era una zorua/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="da8fc8c77297ba354d4ab7555c59267a"—¿Te gusta alguno de esos vestidos? —Me preguntó Alexia amablemente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8299acf548335bb595335b37c50fc496"—Zi. —Dije por decir, porque no sabía decir no, la verdad la ropa no me interesa tanto, encuentro mucho más lindo mi pelaje negro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4f0aece13591561b5fbe51f8699b5d3a"De todas formas entramos, estaba todo lleno de ropa, vestidos, pantalones, camisas, sombreros, hasta habían carteras, yo miraba todo con curiosidad, comenzaba a entender la importancia que la ropa tenía para los humanos, andar sin ropa es algo así como una falta de respeto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4dd1c0724a54d43b4c0bc75aa41805db"Pronto apareció una señora gorda, de ojos pequeños y alargados y boca gigante, tenía el cabello amarillo y lo usaba corto, era un espécimen humano muy interesante, no particularmente hermoso pero si muy llamativo. La señora gorda vino hacia mí y me miró de arriba abajo, luego empezó a parlotear un montón de cosas sobre que como una niña tan hermosa podía estar usando una camisa y pantalón tan feos, que era un pecado para la moda, que esas ropas deberían ser quemadas y no sé que mas. Al final me metieron a un vestidor, Alexia fue conmigo y la señora fue a recolectar vestidos que me quedarían bien, claro que Iio le advirtió que eligiera modelos económicos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7f3833366391c7023764bfa565806687"Allí en el vestidor me quitaron la ropa, ahora que sabía que andar desnuda era mal visto quería hacer las cosas bien, de hecho yo no entendía por qué me sacaban la ropa sin que les importara y yo trataba de cubrirme, hasta que Alexia me regañó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="831c874a16e2c8f940d4ecc771fe2182"—Pero vaya con esta chica tan rara, dejaste que Iio te viera desnuda por completo y con nosotras que somos mujeres te muestras tan avergonzada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0394a44816cd94b143a19a3d8a3aa291"Fue entonces que me percaté de que las mujeres si pueden verse desnudas entre ellas, pero que a una mujer la vea un hombre es malo, supuse que los hombres también podrían verse desnudos entre ellos, parece que el problema está entre los sexos, me quedaba tanto por aprender de esa especie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="877b459bd89328f6c713a330fdc7b418"Vi muchos vestidos, largos, cortos, con mangas, sin mangas, con cuello, escotados, puf. A mi me daba lo mismo con que vestido quedarme, pero al final terminé decidiéndome por un modelo color luxio (De acuerdo lo confieso, si encuentro atractivos a los luxio, pero aún así prefiero a Iio), era un vestido que me llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla, desde la cintura hacia abajo era suelto, así como con muchos pliegues, me gustaba contonearme para ver como se movían las ondas. Desde la cintura hacia arriba era apegado al cuerpo destacando mis curvas, cubría perfectamente mis glándulas mamarias, pero de ahí no cubría nada más porque no tenía mangas, se sujetaba solo por su estrechez y por una tira de tela que salía desde el frente y estaba amarrada alrededor de mi cuello./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ebadf51dba639fa0cac307ea38ccfa97"Me sentía extraña, pero creo que dentro de parámetros humanos me veía hermosa, porque cuando salí Iio se me quedó mirando con la boca abierta, no podía apartar sus ojos de mí, me gustaba que me prestara tanta atención pero también me hacía sentir un poco avergonzada, creo que hasta me puse roja./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6677cee27ebf5b5edb6d484a3be6e3ea"—Te... Te ves muy hermosa.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="788a3ce990bd8973454c04bc91c148e7"—Zzz, zzrraziaz. —Ese fue el mejor gracias que pude hacer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d5219bd0093d6e21815084a3546fa70e"Por otro lado, Alexia estaba muy molesta, Iio estaba embobado conmigo, estaba celosa. Si no hubiera estado tan avergonzada seguro que me hubiera alegrado, Iio es mío y parecía que por fin esto comenzaba a notarse, pero ella no lo iba a aceptar tan fácil./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0742d099a697f8199a7bcce6b19947a4"—Bueno bueno, ya terminamos aquí, Iio cierra la boca que te van a entrar bichos y paga la cuenta, vamos muévete que no tenemos todo el día./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="78d06e80590227802a24ff632fee2440"—¿Qué? Ah, cierto ¿Cuánto salió ese vestido?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e8d232321fdad7ced86ce45d9e1a62c7"—No mucho, es económico, no te preocupes, en fin. Ahora que esta niña está presentable debemos partir, tenemos mucho que hacer, hay preguntar si alguien la conoce o si nos puede dar una pista de donde es, vamos Iio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b6b410e56db9c712bc3de2bc419688f5"—Sí sí, ya voy —dijo mirándome otra vez con sus dulces ojos azabache./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="146d703d38b51c9370e66d4107d29cf0"Era una mirada tan intensa, tan brillante, tan... Mágica, sentí algo así como un cosquilleo por dentro, a Iio yo le gustaba, le gustaba yo como humana, podía sentirlo en cada célula de mi cuerpo, pero de pronto pasó algo no muy bueno. Comencé a sentir algo detrás de mí, algo que se movía debajo de mi vestido. Me había emocionado mucho y se me había salido la cola./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="443cac803238b96b6cfc4edbc01e170d""Rayos, esto no es nada bueno" pensé. /p 


	7. Zoruproblemas en el pueblo

El resto de la visita por el pueblo fue un poco incómoda, principalmente por mi colita pesada que no dejaba de estorbar. Es que cuando me pongo contenta me da por moverla, pero eso provocaría que las ondas del vestido se movieran y si no hay viento, se supone que eso no debe pasar, así que intentaba llevarla recogida, pero luego de un rato me cansaba y no podía seguir. En realidad sabía que lo que necesitaba era calmarme, así mi ilusión se restablecería y no tendría que preocuparme por la cola, pero de momento estaba demasiado alterada. Estaba nerviosa por tener la cola afuera y mientras más nerviosa me ponía, menos posibilidades tenía de ocultarla. Menos mal que mi cola no era tan larga y alcanzaba a ser cubierta por el vestido, pero estaría condenada si soplaba una brisa, pero como que ese día andaba con suerte, ningún viento malévolo sopló.

Nos dedicamos a caminar por todas partes preguntando a toda clase de personas si me conocían, obvio que todas las respuestas fueron negativas, era mi primera vez como humana en la zona, sería imposible que alguien supiera de mí, pero Iio y Alexia no se rendían, sobre todo Alexia, creo que era porque quería deshacerse de mí rápido, pero pobre de ella, no sabía que Zora había llegado para quedarse ¡Wu!

Bueno, pues avanzando con la historia, caminamos mucho, calle arriba, calle abajo, por aquí y por allá y en todo ese rato, nadie se dio cuenta de que yo no era humana. Me sentí realizada, había superado a Zoruru, había ido al pueblo y me había paseado frente a las narices de montones de humanos sin que nadie se diera cuenta de nada, iba a hacer mi baile de la victoria pero me iban a mirar raro así que me aguanté.

De pronto Iio se acercó a preguntar si yo tenía hambre, iba a contestar pero mis entusiastas tripas se me adelantaron diciendo "guuuuuuuuu", estas chicas nunca se guardan su opinión, de todos modos un "guuuu" es más claro que cualquier palabra, con esto quedó decidido que íbamos a ir a almorzar por allí, por supuesto Iio invitaba, espero que esto no haya arruinado su economía, pero en fin, no había nada que hacer.

Fuimos a un restaurante bastante popular que había en la calle principal del pueblo, la más concurrida de todas, tenía mesas tanto dentro como fuera del local, nosotros decidimos sentarnos afuera. Hay que decirlo, en el interior del lugar hacía un calor espantoso, mientras que afuera corría una agradable brisa y aunque había mucho sol, cada mesa tenía una sombrilla azul que protegía de sus molestos rayos, así que todo era perfecto.

Bueno, allí en el restaurante fue mi gran desafío, debía comer como humana, pero pronto descubrí que eso no era lo único que debía aprender. Todo empezó cuando trajeron la carta, para empezar yo no sabía leer, tampoco tenía porqué saber, en los bosques los mensajes se transmiten por aullidos u olores, no por símbolos, aunque debo decir que los humanos son muy creativos para suplir su falta de audición y olfato.

Bueno, pues me pasaron la carta, yo veía un montón de símbolos sin sentido para mí, no sé porqué los platillos tienen que estar escritos ¿No sería mejor poner fotos? Pero parece que es por un asunto de espacio, saldría un menú muy grande si pusieran las fotos de todo lo que sirven ahí. Pero sea como sea, el asunto es que yo no tenía idea de lo que tenía entre las manos, parece que Iio y Alexia notaron esto y se dieron cuenta de que yo no sabía leer, me solucionaron el problema pidiendo lo mismo para los tres. Bien, al menos ese punto quedó resuelto.

Mientras esperábamos la comida, Iio y Alexia se pusieron a conversar animadamente, yo quería participar pero no podía hablar ¡Que rabia! Alexia justamente se estaba comportando muy simpática con él, al principio me pareció bastante neurótica y exagerada, pero ahora estaba mostrando su faceta linda, Iio reía con ella, parecía que se había olvidado de mí, era molesto. Pero mi querida Zorumi como siempre me echó una pata, desde debajo de la mesa rozó la pierna de Iio, haciendo que él girara a verme a mí, toparme repentinamente con sus ojos me hizo sonrojar y aparté la vista, el sonrió complacido y me rozó la pierna con la suya pensando que había sido yo la que lo tocó en primer lugar.

Sentir su toque me animó un poco y decidí responder su gesto dándole un suave toque con mi pierna también, él también me contestó con otro roce. Como que empezamos a jugar debajo de la mesa, ambos parecíamos disfrutar de esto, pero Alexia por desgracia quedó de lado, bastante molesta buscó la primera oportunidad que tuvo para interrumpirnos.

—¡Hey miren, ahí viene la comida!

La mesera llegó con su caminar ondulante, equilibrando un par de bandejas en sus manos, era muy hábil, nos sirvieron un plato que tenía carne de... Vaya a saber de qué cosa, en las comidas humanas la verdad nunca sabes exactamente lo que estás comiendo, te pueden decir que es una cosa pero no siempre es comprobable. De todos modos la carne se veía buena, estaba acompañada de arroz con verduras, no me gustan las verduras, los únicos vegetales que me gustan son la bayas ¿No podía ser arroz con bayas? No tengo idea si quedará bien, pero por ultimo me como las bayas y dejo el arroz. Bueno parece que ya me estoy desviando del tema.

Me costaba mucho usar el tenedor y el cuchillo, era tan molesto, lo peor es que parece que cuando uno come con cubiertos a la comida le entra el miedo, porque se escapa y luego hay que perseguirla por el plato, pero yo no iba a dejar que un trozo de carne me faltara el respeto. Ensarté mi cuchillo en ella cortándole la salida, pero la carne no se rendía y comenzó a insultarme, de a poco se me resbalaba del plato mientras yo luchaba por retenerla y evitar que cumpliera sus malévolos planes... De pronto un mordisco de Zorumi me devolvió a la realidad, ya me había metido otra vez en una de mis fantasías. Algo perturbada levanté la vista para ver que estaban haciendo Iio y Alexia, por si había hecho algo demasiado raro, al parecer sí lo hice, porque estaban cuchicheando cosas entre ellos mientras me miraban.

—-Oye Iio, esa chica no sabe leer, ni siquiera sabe utilizar cubiertos, es como si...

—Como si no hubiera sido criada por humanos... Alexia ¿Y si es una chica criada en el bosque por pokémon salvajes?

—¿Algo así como Tarzan? Ese que fue criado por una manada de chimchar y monfernos que eran liderados por un infernape. Sabes, en circunstancias normales te diría que dejaras de leer esas novelas raras tuyas pero, viendo esto que vemos... Creo que podría considerar la idea de que es así.

Yo me preguntaba quién sería ese tal Tarzan, me gustaría conocerlo, tal vez me pudiera dar un consejo o dos sobre como actuar frente a los humanos, pero como Tarzan no estaba allí para ayudarme, me las tenía que arreglar sola. Comencé a ponerme cada vez más nerviosa, hasta que escuché a un niño que decía.

—Mami mira, esa niña tiene cola.

Mi cola se había salido, me apresuré esconderla lo más rápido posible, de modo que para cuando su madre volteó a vernos, mi cola ya no estaba, así que la señora no alcanzó a ver nada, por suerte el niño tenía como tres años, a esa edad difícilmente distinguen lo que es realidad de lo que es una fantasía suya, por lo que sus padres no toman demasiado en serio sus palabras y aunque no pasó nada, el incidente fue suficiente como para alterarme aún más. Estaba tan tensa que me costaba respirar, sentía que en cualquier momento se me iban a salir las orejas.

Entonces tratando de calmarme decidí concentrarme en la comida e ignorar todo lo demás, clavé mi cuchillo en el trozo de carne y comencé a cortar como si me pagaran por ello, el problema es que apliqué demasiada fuerza y la comida se asustó mucho, entonces muerta de miedo la carne salió disparada de mi plato desparramando un montón de arroz en el proceso.

En ese momento descubrí que la comida humana puede ser muy aerodinámica, pues hay que ver la gracia con la que volaba la carne, mostró una hermosa trayectoria surcando los cielos, como un taillow volando en primavera, para aterrizar delicadamente en el escote de una señora gorda que se sentaba unas mesas más allá. Eso no fue nada bueno.

La señora gorda se paró gritando y aleteando como un polluelo, no creo que la comida hubiera estado tan caliente como para armar tanto escándalo, eso o todas las hembras humanas son muy neuróticas, de todos modos eso terminó por destrozar mis nervios, pues cuando me di cuenta, Zorumi me estaba gritando desde abajo.

—¡Zora Zora! ¡Tus orejas y tu cola se salieron!

Eso era malo, de momento nadie lo había notado porque todos estaban pendientes de la señora gritona, pero pronto se darían cuenta, necesitaba escapar cuanto antes, pero se me estaba acabando el tiempo. Los mozos llegaron y ya estaban calmando a la señora, necesitaba una nueva distracción que me permitiera huir, fue entonces cuando Zorumi tan oportuna como siempre, saltó sobre la mesa donde estábamos comiendo mientras gritaba para llamar la atención.

—¡Denezoru denezoru ruo dededennne zoru!

De acuerdo, su pronunciación no era de lo mejor, así como yo no había practicado hablar humano, ella tampoco había practicado hablar dedenne, pero creo que le salió bastante bien. En todo caso, al evolucionar se supone que nuestra capacidad para imitar vocablos mejora, hasta antes de eso hay que esforzarse mucho para hablar correctamente.

Volviendo a la historia, tal como lo planeó Zorumi, Alexia al escuchar aquel sonido tan extraño volteó y se encontró con un dedenne brincando de aquí para allá entre los platos y los vasos. Como podrán imaginar de inmediato se puso histérica y empezó a gritar y a arrojar cosas, ahora los mozos y todo el público centraron su atención en ella y en el pequeño pokémon que estaba causando ese alboroto, mientras tanto, yo aproveché la distracción para escapar hacia un callejón donde me escondí.

Me metí en un callejón la verdad bastante feo y abandonado, crecían algunas malezas en el piso, habían dejado cosas como tablas, cajas, telas, cubetas y piedras en el lugar, no era un sitio muy acogedor, pero aún así alguien vivía allí, utilizando todos los objetos que habían abandonado, alguien había construido una especie de refugio y ese alguien estaba dispuesto a protegerlo.

Yo estaba en la entrada del callejón, agitada y jadeante tratando de calmarme para regresar, estaba en un aprieto, si regresaba a mi forma de zorua me atacarían hasta matarme, pero no lograba mantener el disfraz, mi cola y mis orejas se negaban a desaparecer.

Estaba pensando qué hacer cuando sentí un dolor en mi pata... Digo mano, cuando la vi tenía una especie de pequeño moretón, alguien me había atacado sin que me diera cuenta, entonces busqué al causante del daño y me encontré con un nidoran macho que me miraba con fiereza, detrás de él una raticate, una plusle y un minum también se mostraban amenazantes. Sobre mi cabeza sobrevolaba también un pokémon, un gligar quien parecía dispuesto a atacarme ante el más mínimo movimiento.

—Quien eres monstruo —me gritó el nidoran apuntando sus espinas hacia mí—. Que quieres de nosotros, porqué invades nuestro territorio.

—Yo no soy ningún monstruo —les contesté asustada—. Soy un pokémon.

—Claro cómo no, tú debes ser un monstruo —gritó la raticate—. Un humano con orejas y cola de pokémon, tal vez seas un híbrido como el de esa revista de comics que vimos la otra vez. —Yo no tenía ni peluda idea de lo que era un comic.

—Yo no soy un monstruo —dije al tiempo que volvía a mi forma de zorua y salía de debajo del vestido que ahora me quedaba grande—. Miren soy una pokémon.

—Un monstruo que muta. —dijo plusle entusiasmada.

—No es un monstruo que muta —contestó minum—. Debe ser un ditto, esos pueden tomar la forma del pokémon o de la cosa que quieran.

—No soy un ditto, soy una zorua.

—Y que rayos es una zorua. —Dijo raticate.

—Yo sé —gritó de pronto gligar desde los cielos al tiempo que aterrizaba—. Es un pokémon que vive en los bosques, a veces vuelo por allá y más de una vez he tenido oportunidad de encontrarme con uno de ellos. Son pokémon muy engañosos, les gusta tomar la forma de otros para engañar y hacer bromas, una vez una de esas se convirtió en una gligar muy atractiva, entonces yo me acerqué con intenciones de coquetear con ella y cuando me nos me lo esperaba, paf, se transforma en zorua y me empuja lejos burlándose de mí —gligar me miró enfadado—. Eso no se hace.

—Yo nunca he hecho algo como eso. —Dije poniendo mi carita más tierna.

—Pero parece que tenías intenciones de hacerlo, estabas disfrazada de humano ¿A quien querías engañar?

—Yo no quería engañar a nadie, solo quiero gustarle a Iio.

—¿Quién es Iio?

—Es un humano que trabaja en una granja, es muy lindo, tiene los ojos y el cabello negro y usa lentes, es amable, tierno y muy dulce, me encanta —creo que me sonrojé un poco al decir esto.

—Un pokémon enamorado de un humano —dijo minum—. Ahora si que ya lo he visto todo.

—Oye chiquita —dijo plusle— ¿No crees que deberías buscarte una pareja más apropiada para ti? Una de cuatro patas por ejemplo, tal vez un luxio o un luxray te vendrían bien, son tan guapos –dijo con tono soñador, parece que ese pokémon es muy popular entre las chicas.

—¡Piripiri! —Gritó minun enfadado.

—¿Qué pasa Minuminu? ¿No me vas a decir que estás celoso? Por favor amor, aunque los luxio me parezcan guapos, tú siempre serás el primero en mi corazón.

—Piripiri —dijo Minuminu sonrojándose al tiempo que la abrazaba. Se veían lindos pero me hacían sentir algo incómoda.

—A mi me dio la impresión de que estabas escapando de alguien —dijo de pronto la raticate.

—Si es que... Mi disfraz se malogró, me puse muy nerviosa y cuando eso pasa, mi disfraz falla, así que tuve que salir corriendo, tampoco podía regresar a mi forma pokémon, porque en este pueblo la gente no quiere a los zorua, dicen que somos malos, que estamos malditos y no sé que más, así que si me pillan me matan —dije triste.

—Pues si es tan peligroso que un zorua esté en el pueblo no debiste venir en primer lugar —me dijo el nidoran—. Es una estupidez.

—Tal vez, pero es que tenía que venir, o sea, no podía dejar a Iio solo, yo quiero estar con él, lo quiero mucho, para esto debo ser una humana, tenía que arriesgarme.

—Eres tan tonta, es obvio que un humano no se puede enamorar de un pokémon. —Este nidoran era un amargado—. Mejor deberías dejar de soñar y regresarte a tu bosque donde estás a salvo. A veces hay cosas que son simplemente imposibles y una relación como esa, es un ejemplo de eso.

—Pues yo no lo veo imposible, lo creería si no tuviera mi habilidad ilusión, puedo pretender ser una humana y llevar una vida perfectamente normal junto a Iio. Solo hay que poner un poquito de esfuerzo y dedicación, con amor seguro que se puede, tengo fe, al menos debo intentarlo, porque si no, no me sentiré tranquila.

—Hay cosas que ni con todo el amor y el empeño del mundo pueden resultar, créeme, sé delo que hablo.

—Lo dices como si tuvieras tanta experiencia —dije ya algo molesta.

—Pues sí la tengo. —Me dijo con amargura—. Por allá... —Dijo señalando a... No sé, a algún lugar—. Allí hay una casa grande y lujosa, en ella vive una chica muy adinerada que tiene un jardín grande y hermoso. A ella le gustan mucho los nidoran, tiene a muchos viviendo con ella, tanto machos como hembras, pero de entre todos ellos, hay una muy especial, la flor más hermosa de todo el jardín, la chica más bella, la más delicada, es como un sueño en cuatro patas, Nidolala, solo verla te hace suspirar. —Creo ya captaba por donde iba esto—. Pero ella pertenece a otra clase, ninguno de los nidoran del jardín han podido conquistarla ¡Imagínate! Nidoran de clase alta, que se han criado con ella, nidoran fuertes y bien entrenados, engalanados con accesorios porque su dueña los cuida mucho, chicos geniales y ella los ha rechazado a todos. Es sin duda una chica a otro nivel y si ella rechaza a ese tipo de pretendientes ¿Crees que se va a fijar en una rata de calle como yo? No, por lo tanto por mucha fe y amor que tenga, algo como eso es imposible, así como lo tuyo con tu humano.

—¿Siquiera lo has intentado?

—No ¿Para qué? Sería inútil.

—¡Ahí está la cosa! No puedes decir que algo no se puede a menos que lo intentes y fracases, si ni siquiera te has acercado a ella pues obvio que no le vas a gustar ¡Ni te conoce! ¡Tienes que ir por ella! Y aún si fracasas, pues, algo habrás aprendido por el camino, tal vez encuentres otra cosa que no esperabas encontrar, mi mamá siempre dice que esas cosas pasan.

—Cállate tú no sabes nada, eres solo una cría que no sabe nada de la vida.

—Eres tú el que no sabe nada, eres un torpe y débil pokémon de pueblo que no sabe nada, las cosas hay que hacerlas, hay que intentarlas, fracasar, pararse y volver a intentar. En el bosque la vida es dura y así es como se vive, la tenacidad es la diferencia entre los que viven y mueren, pero si tú eres un cobarde que no se quiere arriesgar, pues allá tú, yo amo a Iio y no me rendiré sin intentar y...

De pronto escuché la voz de Iio llamándome, bueno, con todo el regaño que le había dado a ese nidoran se me habían pasado los nervios, así que supuse que podría regresar a mi forma humana sin problemas y eso hice. Rápidamente volví a ponerme el vestido, yo no sé porqué no todos usan vestido, son tan fáciles de poner, no como esas condenadas camisas llenas de botones molestos. Les di a los pokémon una reverencia a forma de despedida y salí del callejón donde me encontré con Iio quien me abrazó cariñosamente.

—¿Estás bien Zora? ¿Te pasó algo malo? —Como respuesta yo solo lo abracé y refregué mi cara contra la suya—. Ya ya tranquila —me contestó riendo—. Sí pareces un cachorro de pokémon con ese comportamiento tuyo. —Lo miré preocupada ante este comentario, pero el me tranquilizó con una de esas sonrisas suyas que te quitan el aliento—. No te pongas así tampoco, creo que en cierta forma es algo lindo, pero ya vamos, debemos encontrarnos con Alexia, debe estar preocupada por nosotros. —Asentí y seguido de esto nos fuimos, pero mientras nos alejábamos, alcancé a escuchar algunas palabras que intercambiaban los pokémon con los que me encontré en el callejón.

—Pues como yo lo veo su tarea de conquistar a ese humano va bastante bien. —Dijo Gligar— ¿Tú qué opinas Cromcrom?

—Estoy de acuerdo —respondió la raticate aludida—. Creo que hasta hacen linda pareja, sería hermoso que resultara, sería increíble, sería... Una esperanza para todos aquellos que no creen en los milagros, como Nidotaro.

—Ya cállense —dijo el nidoran—. Eso no resultará, es imposible, una zorua y un humano juntos, es tan imposible como que yo estuviera con Nidolala, así que dejen de soñar.

—¿Y si resultara? —Dijo Piripiri.

—Pues si resultara, me declararía ese mismo día a Nidolala, se los juro que lo hago.

—Wuju, ojalá resulte entonces.

El resto de la tarde fue igual de divertida, pero por fortuna más tranquila. Siguieron preguntando por si alguien me conocía, pero al final que no hubo nadie, así que terminaron por rendirse, de todos modos yo me lo pasé genial.

Cuando el sol comenzó a caer y las aves emprendieron el vuelo para retirarse a sus nidos, los chicos empezaron a preguntarse qué hacer conmigo, no me podían abandonar en la calle. De todos modos decidí no molestarlos, tampoco podía, debía regresar a casa antes del anochecer o mis padres se preocuparían, así que mientras recorríamos el camino que iba desde el pueblo hasta la granja de Iio, yo comencé desviarme hacia el bosque, ellos se extrañaron de que tomara esa ruta.

—Oye Zora, espera ¿A dónde vas?

—A caza, a bozke.

Antes de correr hacia el lugar mencionado, alcancé a escuchar las últimas palabras que Iio y Alexia intercambiaron.

—Iio, creo que nuestras sospechas son ciertas, esa niña es una salvaje criada por pokémon y viene del bosque.

—Genial —dijo Iio con los ojos brillantes—. Es como en las novelas.

Cuando ya perdimos de vista a los chicos, Zorumi y yo regresamos a nuestra forma normal de zorua, entonces comenzamos a intercambiar opiniones sobre el día que habíamos pasado.

—Dios mío, este día fue agotador —dijo Zorumi.

—Fue magnífico.

—Fue estresante.

—Fue tan lindo.

—Fue un total desastre.

—Fue el mejor día de mi vida.

—¡Zora! —Dijo Zorumi mirándome con enfado.

—¿Si? —Le dije con una sonrisa angelical.

Creo que quería regañarme, o decirme no se qué cosa, pero, al ver mi cara radiante de felicidad simplemente no pudo.

—Nada Zora, sólo... Quería decirte que siguieras así, dando siempre lo mejor de ti y que... Sigas sonriendo de la misma forma que siempre lo haces, siempre te apoyaré en todas tus locuras.

—¡Gracias Zorumi!

Zorumi, desde siempre hasta el día de hoy ha sido mi mejor amiga. Al recordar estos hechos entiendo por qué, definitivamente jamás en la vida podré encontrar a otra zorua más leal que ella ¡Te quiero amiga!


	8. De paseo con Zoruru

Haciendo un balance del día que había pasado en el pueblo con Iio, creo que fue más bueno que malo, aunque Zorumi no lo vio tanto así. Es que ella no había alcanzado a comer nada y ahora tenía hambre, pobrecilla, igual logramos callar a su tripas con algunas bayas que encontramos por ahí en un arbusto, pero ella siguió quejándose de que eso no era comida. Bueno, supongo que no puedes comparar unos pequeños frutitos con un buen trozo de carne, pero en fin, algo es algo.

El vestido que tan amablemente me compró Iio tuve que dejarlo, pensaba devolvérselo después así que decidí guardarlo. Bueno, lo guardé de la manera en que lo guardaría un pokémon, o sea enterrándolo ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que se estropearía con la tierra?... De acuerdo es sentido común, pero yo no soy común, por eso no tengo ese sentido.

Ya nos habíamos adentrado bastante en el bosque y faltaba poco para llegar a la zona habitada por zoruas y zoroark, cuando fuimos interceptadas por un pokémon. Escuchamos un gruñido espeluznante y cuando nos dimos vuelta para ver, nos encontramos con un mightyena que nos miraba con los colmillos reluciendo de forma muy amenazadora ¿Acaso quería comernos? Se me fue la sangre a las patas del terror, creo que si mi pelo no fuera negro me habría visto pálida, estaba paralizada del miedo, pero entonces Zorumi me devolvió a la realidad.

—¡Zora despierta! ¡Hay que pelear! Ahora escapar no es opción.

Zorumi tenía razón, mightyena es más rápido que zorua, además de que tiene un fino olfato y engañarlo no es muy fácil que digamos, así que perderlo en una carrera probablemente a nosotras nos resultaría imposible, por lo tanto sólo quedaba pelear, aunque en teoría éramos más débiles que él, éramos dos contra uno, se supone que eso nos daría una ventaja.

Mightyena fue quien empezó el combate corriendo hacia nosotras, bueno, en realidad corriendo hacia mí, como que detectó que yo era la más débil y prefirió fijarse en mí, entonces con el peso de todo su cuerpo me embistió tirándome lejos, un amable árbol me atajó para que no siguiera rodando, pero dolió mucho, su tronco era muy duro. Pero no había tiempo para quejarse, porque el enorme pokémon arremetió de nuevo contra mí, pero no pudo concretar sus intenciones porque Zorumi siempre atenta saltó sobre él y utilizó mordisco sobre una de sus patas haciéndolo gemir de dolor. Yo me levanté animada y comencé a echarle porras a Zorumi, pero parece que a mightyena esto no le gustó mucho porque me miró con una expresión de odio muy aterradora, había utilizado cara susto y con eso me había paralizado del miedo haciéndome lenta.

—¡Zogra greaggxiona! —Me gritó Zorumi sin soltar sus dientes de la pata de su adversario.

"Rayos, esto no es nada bueno" pensé. Tengo que ayudar a Zorumi, así que hice lo que mejor sabía hacer, utilicé excavar y me metí bajo tierra, mi amiga tendría que mantener a ese pokémon ocupado, entonces cuando menos se lo esperaran yo atacaría. Aunque a decir verdad Zorumi se manejó bastante bien con ese mightyena.

Una vez que yo me perdí de vista y mightyena vio que ya no me podía seguir, decidió ocuparse de Zorumi, se dio la vuelta y la cogió con sus fuertes mandíbulas utilizando el ataque triturar, o sea, la versión mejorada de mordisco. Ese pokémon era fuerte, tenía a mi amiga agarrada entre sus mandíbulas, pero ella no se iba a rendir tan fácil, aun aguantando el dolor de los colmillos que la tenían atrapada utilizó golpes furia sobre el hocico de migthtyena, esto lo obligó a soltarla y a retirarse. Zorumi entonces sin perder tiempo brincó sobre él y haciendo brillar una de sus patas delanteras lo golpeó, Mightyena recibió un buen ataque pero Zorumi no estuvo satisfecha, al parecer ella esperaba que ese movimiento causara más daño.

El mightyena ya recuperado no perdió el tiempo y corrió para embestir a la pequeña zorua, aunque ella no parecía estar preocupada por esto, yo no vi este combate porque estaba bajo tierra, a mi me lo contaron, pero si lo hubiera visto estoy segura de que me hubiera comido las garras de la angustia. Pero en fin, siguiendo, el pokémon embistió a mi amiga causándole bastante daño, pero ella no salió volando como yo porque al momento de ser golpeada se agarró firmemente de la cabeza del mightyena, este entonces desesperado comenzó a sacudirse tratando de quitársela de encima, pero Zorumi no cedía, entonces esta traviesa acercó su hocico a la oreja del mithtyena y comenzó a soplar y a lamerlo causándole cosquillas, el pokémon no pudo evitarlo y terminó revelando su identidad.

—¡Ya Zorumi! ¡Basta que no aguanto más! —Gritó el pokémon quien de inmediato cambió de forma para revelar su apariencia de zorua y no de un zorua cualquiera, era nada menos que Zoruru.

Los zoruas somos muy cosquillosos, es nuestra debilidad, hazle cosquillas a uno y de inmediato lo dejas indefenso, pero esto es un secreto, ustedes no se lo cuenten a nadie. Y bueno, Zorumi había deducido que ese mightyena era Zoruru así que utilizó esta técnica para obligarlo revelarse.

—¡Rayos me descubriste! ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

—Pues, fue debido a mi último ataque. Utilicé juego sucio contigo, tu sabes, el daño que causa ese movimiento no depende de mí, sino del poder de ataque de mi oponente. Al atacarte no causé el efecto esperado, eso me pareció muy raro, contra un mightyena aún siendo un pokémon siniestro, el ataque debió ser más letal, o sea, ellos son fuertes, no son cualquier cosa. Viendo que el efecto fue mucho menor de lo esperado, deduje que era un mightyena muy débil, cosa imposible porque sino, no hubiera evolucionado. Entonces usando mi imaginación, deduje que no era un mightyena, tal vez un zorua disfrazado, aunque no esperaba exactamente que fueras tú, podría haber sido cualquier chico molesto con ganas de gastar una broma.

—Wow, interesante deducción, bien hecho, te felicito, pues sí, quería gastarles una broma, aunque en realidad era un castigo por haberme mentido —dijo molesto.

—¿Mentido?

—Dijeron que iban a ir de excursión al centro del bosque y no fue así. Luego de que cruelmente me dejaran atrás, salí a buscarlas, vagabundeé por todos lados y no las encontré, hasta pregunté a los pokémon del lugar y me dijeron que no habían visto a ninguna pareja de zorua paseando por allí, así que definitivamente ustedes no fueron allá, ahora dime ¿A dónde fueron en realidad?

—¡No te voy a decir! —Dijo Zorumi haciendo un puchero y mostrándose molesta—. Tu broma fue fea, tú eres feo, yo no hablo con gente fea, malo, nos asustaste, no te quiero, no me preguntes nada.

—Eh… ¡Oye! Tú fuiste más mala, no te hagas la difícil ahora… —Pero Zorumi hacía como que no lo escuchaba—. Grrrr, bueno, está bien, no me digas nada, le preguntaré yo después a Zora que a todo esto… ¿Dónde está?

Y justo en ese momento yo salí de debajo de la tierra atacándolos a ambos con mi excavar, hacía un rato que ya no sentía movimiento arriba así que pensé que algo malo le había pasado a Zorumi, por lo que ataqué donde percibía que había algo, aunque yo no podía ver qué era lo que estaba allí. Como resultado, los ataqué a ambos y los debilité (recuerden que ya estaban un poco débiles por la pelea que tuvieron). Al salir me sorprendí bastante de encontrar a Zoruru y a Zorumi tirados en el piso y no ver a mightyena por ningún lado.

—¿Eh? ¿Chicos? ¿Qué les pasó? ¿Y mightyena donde está?

—Yo te daré a tu mightyena —gritó Zorumi poniéndose de pie con una expresión de furia que me dio miedo.

Entonces comenzó a perseguirme para hacerme quizás qué cosa, yo corría, no estaba para pensar en nada, entonces Zoruru decidió unirse al juego y me cerró el paso logrando atraparme. Ahora presa de ambos temí lo peor y tenía razón, entre los dos comenzaron a hacerme cosquillas ¡Noooooooo! Se ensañaron conmigo, las cosquillas iban y venían, al final terminé cansadita de tanto reírme, esos chicos son malos. Al final se aburrieron de molestarme y me dejaron en paz. Lo peor de todo es que yo no entendía qué había pasado, luego me explicaron y entonces dije "aaaaaahh, ya veo…. Igual son malos ustedes"

—Nosotros no somos malos —dijo Zoruru—. Tu eres tonta. —Enfadada me tiré sobre él y le mordí la oreja—. Ya ya, suelta.

—Greetirra lo dixo —le dije amenazante.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no eres tonta, eres brillante, hermosa, encantadora y talentosa. —Ahí lo solté.

—Gracias, me alegro que lo tengas claro —dije dándome aires de superioridad.

—Emmm… Zora… —Dijo Zorumi— ¿Tú no has captado la indirecta que hay en sus palabras?

—¿Eh? ¿Indirecta? ¿De qué hablas?

—Nada, olvídalo, ay Zora, eres todo un caso.

—No le hagas caso a Zorumi Zora —dijo Zoruru con tono meloso—. Ahora Zora, quiero saber porqué me dejaron fuera de su paseo al centro del bosque, eso no fue justo, quedamos en que iríamos los tres.

—Corrección, quedamos en que iríamos las dos —le aclaré a Zoruru—. Tú te invitaste solo.

—Me están segregando.

—No es segregación, era una tarde de chicas.

—Eran ustedes dos, si era una tarde de chicas debieron invitar a otras chicas ¿No creen?

—A quienes ¿A tu club de fans? No gracias, quiero seguir viva. —A decir verdad la única chica con la que me llevaba realmente bien era con Zorumi, las otras eran unas pesadas, tenía otros amigos, pero todos eran machos y a Zoruru no le gustaba que me juntara tanto con ellos, así que siempre se ponía pesado.

—Bueno bueno, dejemos eso de lado, ya que hoy saliste con Zorumi ¿Qué te parece si mañana sales conmigo? Solos tú y yo. Me la debes, ya que por tu culpa me pasé todo el día vagando por el bosque buscándote, eso no fue nada lindo.

—Pues… Yo…. De acuerdo, voy contigo.

—¡Perfecto! —Gritó Zoruru entusiasmado brincando de la emoción—. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, mañana será un día genial, te lo pasarás muy bien conmigo… ¿Y a ti que te pasa? —dijo dirigiéndose a Zorumi quien lo miraba muy molesta.

—Igual las cosas no saldrán como quieres, mejor deja de molestar a Zora.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Celosa? —Contestó arrogantemente.

—Ya quisiera.s —Ahora Zorumi gruñía molesta.

Bueno, yo no sabía si Zorumi estaba molesta porque no le gustaba que Zoruru me fastidiara tanto sabiendo que a mí me gustaba Iio, o si de verdad estaba celosa. Pero de todos modos, si era el segundo caso y a ella de verdad le gustaba Zoruru, hay que destacar lo leal que era, ella no me molestaba como el resto de psicópatas del club de fans y más allá de sus sentimientos, seguía siendo mi mejor amiga a pesar de todo.

Al final, a pesar de las protestas de Zorumi y todo eso, quedó establecido que mañana Zoruru y yo saldríamos juntos, le pedimos permiso a mi mamá y todo quedó preparado para el paseo.

Creo que en términos humanos esa salida sería considerada como una cita. Esto de las citas nunca me quedó claro, si vas con una amiga, con tu mamá, con un hermano o lo que sea no es cita ¿O no? Si vas con tu pareja sí es cita ¿Quién inventa estas diferencias tan rebuscadas? Para nosotros los pokémon, sea con quien sea que salgas se llama paseo y punto.

Zoruru y yo íbamos de paseo, podría haber sido una experiencia agradable de no ser porque medio bosque se enteró y como podrán suponer el club de fans de Zoruru estaba indignado, sobre todo su líder Zoraya quien ya estaba junto a sus malévolas secuaces planeando algo para arruinar el paseo. Mientras tanto, yo no me enteraba de nada, aunque debí suponerlo, de una u otra forma las noticias vuelan por el bosque.

Ese día partimos temprano, Zoruru dijo que planeaba llevarme a un lugar especial pero que quedaba algo lejos, en realidad a mi no me importaba mucho a donde fuéramos, yo estaba feliz porque simplemente me gustaba salir, cosa que quedaba más que clara con solo ver mi cola que se agitaba sin parar.

Zoruru me guió hacia una zona del bosque que yo no recordaba haber visitado antes, esta quedaba del otro lado del Gran río que separaba el territorio de los zoroark del de los mightyena, aunque no era una separación tan estricta, esta se refería a los lugares para cazar. O sea, nosotros podíamos pasar libremente a su lado siempre y cuando no cazáramos, o si lo hacíamos, si aparecía algún poochyena o mightyena y nos reclamaba la presa, debíamos entregarla. De todos modos Zoruru me dijo que cazaríamos el almuerzo de nuestro lado del río para evitar problemas.

—Bien Zora ¿Qué te gustaría almorzar? Creo que cazar un azurill sería una buena idea, hay muchos, casi sobrepoblación, aprovechamos de regular el sistema, además de que son fáciles de atrapar ¿Qué dices?

—¿Los azurill son fáciles? ¿De veras?

—Son fáciles ¿Qué nunca has atrapado uno?

—Es que nunca lo he intentado, ellos viven en el agua y…. Me da miedo ahogarme.

—Bien, pues entonces hoy cazarás un azurill, yo te ayudaré, verás que es fácil

—Zururu… ¿Está bien? O sea es que… Me da un poco de vergüenza no poder lograrlo, sobre todo porque la mayoría a mi edad ya han hecho esto y…

—Tranquila —dijo agitando sus orejas—. Lo lograrás, estoy seguro y no te preocupes que no es nada vergonzoso, todo está bien, todos tienen su ritmo y si vas un poco más lento no importa —Con esas palabras debo admitir que Zoruru ya me estaba cayendo simpático, nunca se había comportado tan amable conmigo, pero entonces…

—Cada quien tiene su tiempo, si vas lento no importa, pues que eso no era lo que parloteabas ayer —dijo una voz sobre nosotros.

Levantamos la cabeza y mirándonos burlonamente desde la rama de un árbol, había un pokémon pájaro de plumaje muy colorido, un collarín blanco y una cabeza negra con un curioso penacho encima.

—¡Chantú deja de molestar y vete! ¡Hoy no quiero hablar contigo!

—¡Que te digo que mi nombre no es Chantú, es Chanteau! ¡Soy Chanteau el chatot! Que no se te olvide!

—Sí sí, lo que digas, ahora esfúmate.

—Ah claro, que cuando tú quieres hablar yo tengo que estar disponible, que cuando yo quiero, tengo que esfumarme. Que así son los zorua, unos desleales, engañosos y mentirosos, que hasta con los de su misma especie son así. Que ahora le dices esas cosas lindas a esa chica pero el otro día….

—¡Cállate! —Gritó Zoruru muy enfadado con la cola erguida y las orejas hacia él.

—Que no me callo, el otro día me decías que era tan tonta, que era tan lenta, que daba vergüenza, que no sabías como podía gustarte tanto si es tan torpe, que…

—¡YAUCH!

Zoruru se quejó de dolor porque yo le había mordido la cola indignada por las palabras que decía ese chatot.

—¡Zoruru eres un idiota! —Le grité furiosa.

—Pe… Pero Zora, no le puedes creer a ese parlanchin si yo…

—Parlanchin… —Replicó el ave—. Pues que sepas que yo hablo mucho pero que todo lo que digo es verdad, que en todo caso a cualquier pokémon se le puede creer más que a un zorua, que por eso no me gusta hacer tratos con ellos, que no son de fiar.

—Bueno ¿Viniste aquí a molestar y a recalcar que no quieres hacer el trato conmigo o tienes algo más interesante que decir?

—Pueeees, que vine a lo primero, pero también a lo segundo. Estuve pensando un poco sobre tu petición y que aunque nunca hago tratos con zoruas, que creo que puedo hacer una excepción contigo, por un módico precio claro.

—Que quieres.

—Bayas Oram, que me interesan, si me consigues de esas te daré las clases.

—De acuerdo, trato hecho, ahora lárgate que estoy ocupado.

—¡Chaaaaaaat! —Gritó tan fuerte que me dolieron mis delicadas orejitas—. Qué maleducado. Que si no fuera porque necesito esas bayas ni te hablaría, pero bueno que ni siquiera es seguro que las consigas, espero que dejes de fastidiarme con esto, que ahora me voy para que sigas engañando a esa bicha tuya, aunque qué importa, si es otra falsa igual que tú.

—¡OYE CON ZORA NO TE METAS! —Le gritó Zoruru muy enojado.

Chanteau salió volando mientras reía de forma irritante, mientras que Zoruru rechinaba los dientes de la rabia, si ese chatot quería molestarlo, lo había logrado. No me cayó del todo bien ese pajarraco extraño y me estaba preguntando porqué Zoruru tenía tratos con él y sobre todo ¿Por qué tiene que hacerme quedar mal frente a otros pokémon?

—¡Zoruru! ¡Por qué le dijiste esas cosas malas de mí a ese pokémon! ¡Y porqué lo conoces! ¿Quién es? ¿Qué trato hicieron?

—Ya ya, cálmate, que te contesto de a una las preguntas, solo tengo una lengua. Pues como viste ese tipo es un chatot y se llama Chantú.

—Es Chanteau.

—¿Puedes decir su nombre bien? Rayos, tienes las habilidades más raras e inútiles. Bueno, siguiendo con el asunto, ese pokémon tiene un talento muy especial, el talento de hablar humano y por supuesto, quiero que me enseñe a hacerlo. De forma natural mi habilidad para imitar vocablos mejorará al evolucionar, pero quiero adelantarme. Si me enseña a hablar humano podré ir a pasear al pueblo y pretender ser uno de ellos ¡Imagínate las posibilidades! Podría gastarle unas buenas bromas a la gente de allá.

—Ah, rayos…. Tú siempre te estás adelantando a estas cosas, la verdad no necesitas hacer eso ahora.

—Pero quiero hacerlo, así podré llevarte conmigo al pueblo para que veas a los humanos en los que te interesas tanto.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo me intereso en los humanos?

—No trates de fingir, parece que te agrada o intriga mucho esa especie, te he visto dibujando humanos (O algo parecido a eso) en la tierra, a veces les preguntas a los pokémon pájaro sobre ellos y a menudo te veo merodeando en los lindes del bosque.

—Vaya parece que has estado muy pendiente de mí —Dije algo nerviosa, esto era mala señal, si Zoruru me espiaba de tal forma podía descubrir mi secreto.

—Claro, me interesas y me preocupas, se ve que te gustan los humanos y que mejor que llevarte conmigo a verlos en su habitad natural, porque dejarte ir sola no sería buena idea, eres demasiado torpe para eso, no quiero que termines muerta.

—¡AAAAH! ¡Por qué siempre me tratas así! ¡Me estás subestimando! Fíjate tú que mi ilusión es tan buena como la tuya o como la de cualquier zorua, yo solita podría ir fácilmente al pueblo disfrazada de humana y pasear y hacer todo lo que yo quiera. —Yo me reía para mis adentros, ya había hecho eso y Zoruru no tenía idea, lo había superado.

—Sí claro, como no. Si tú fueras sola, sería todo un desastre, no basta verse como alguien, debes comportarte como ese alguien, te interesan los humanos pero apuesto a que no sabes nada de ellos. Estoy seguro de que si te hicieras pasar por humana tu primer error sería presentarte desnuda. —Rayos—. No sabrías nada sobre su comportamiento social. —Doble rayos—. Cometerías todo tipo de torpezas desde como caminar hasta como comer. —Triple rayos—. Y conociéndote, eres tan apresurada que seguro irías a tratar con los humanos sin siquiera saber su idioma. —Con eso me mató.

Me tiré al piso y me hice bolita, era el momento ideal para hacerlo, me sentía humillada, sobre todo porque tenía razón, cometí todos esos errores.

—Ya Zora, cálmate, que no es tan grave, aún no has cometido esos errores. —Qué no daba yo porque se callara—. Y con mi ayuda podrás ir a pasear al pueblo conmigo, una vez que aprenda a hablar, estaré listo para ir.

—¿Eh? ¿Listo? ¿Acaso ya te sabes convertir en humano? Es un poco más complicado que convertirse en un pokémon, sobre todo porque usan ropa.

—¿Quieres ver?

La típica neblina de la transformación cubrió a Zoruru mientras su aspecto cambiaba, para cuando esta se hubo disipado, tenía frente a mí a un muchacho moreno de cabello castaño un poco largo, ojos azules, cejas gruesas y un rostro travieso, usaba un sombrero de paja, una camisa amarilla, una jardinera y unas botas cafés. Se había transformado en un humano perfecto y además en uno con ropa ¡Me había superado otra vez!


	9. Zoruarbol de bayas Oram

Zoruru me miraba con una sonrisa arrogante, mientras yo estaba perpleja sin poder creer lo que veía, era una transformación perfecta.

—¿Qué pasa Zora? ¿Te quedaste sin palabras? ¿Estás impresionada por mi talento y no hayas qué decir?

—Eh... Eh... Yo... ¿De veras crees que te voy a alagar por eso? Por favor, no es nada del otro mundo, hasta yo puedo hacerlo, además que el humano que has adoptado es muy feo. —Estaba exagerando, pero de verdad mi querido Iio era mucho más lindo que la versión humana de Zoruru.

—¿Y tú desde cuando te volviste una experta en belleza humana? —Dijo Zoruru regresando a su forma de zorua.

—Eh... Pues yo... —Volteé rápidamente la cabeza para que no viera mi cara de angustia, él no debía saber lo de mi relación con Iio, seguro que se lo contaría a mi mamá y entonces me prohibirían salir, traté de inventar alguna excusa—. No se necesita ser experto para ver lo feo que eres, así ningún humano va a querer acercarse a ti.

—Bueno, eso dices tú —dijo rascándose detrás de la oreja—. Habría que preguntarle a un humano de verdad si soy tan feo como dices. De todos modos, ahora lo mejor sería que ningún humano se acercara a mí, no sé hablar todavía, pero cuando consiga las bayas oram, todo estará resuelto.

—Oye... Si yo le llevo bayas oram a Chanteau ¿Crees que también me pueda enseñar a hablar humano a mí?

—Pfff ¿Tú cogiendo bayas oram? No bromees Zora, no es tan fácil conseguir esas bayas.

—¡Ya me estás subestimando de nuevo! ¡Soy tan capaz como tú o como cualquiera de conseguir bayas!

—No Zora, estas bayas no son fáciles de obtener, hasta a mí me va a costar cogerlas, ven, te mostraré porqué.

Nunca he sido muy aficionada a las verduras, a duras penas paso las bayas y eso, mi mamá tenía que obligarme a comerlas, por eso no sabía mucho de bayas. Las que más comía eran las zreza, las aranja y las atania, pero frutas más sofisticadas como las oram, pues nunca me interesé en ellas, si hubiera sabido un poco más de estas, hubiera entendido la situación en la que me encontraba.

Las bayas oram son muy apetecidas por toda clase de pokémon por su sabor dulce, pero cuando te las comes te pintan la boca de negro, aunque no es tan grave porque eso se pasa y además te dejan el pelo brillante. En nuestro bosque no eran muy comunes, a estas plantas desgraciadas se les ocurría crecer en los lugares más locos, como en un precipicio por ejemplo, o en un pequeño trozo de tierra que está en medio de un río torrentoso, o en medio de un montón de zarzas espinosas, cielos, así como iba uno a cogerlas.

Pero un detalle, probablemente el más importante de todos, es que esta fruta es un regalo perfecto para el pokémon que te gusta, era costumbre en el bosque dárselo a tu enamorado, sobre todo cuando te ibas a confesar. Fue por eso que cuando Zoraya y su ejército de taradas nos vieron dirigiéndonos al árbol de las bayas oram, se alarmaron.

El árbol de bayas oram al que fuimos era un árbol muy especial, rara vez habré visto un árbol así de grande, esta verdura era mutante, era gigante, su tronco era tan grueso como... Como algo muy grueso, ahora no se me ocurre con qué compararlo pero era muy grueso. Sus raíces sobresalían un poco de la tierra, al punto que yo podía pasarme por debajo como si fuera un mini túnel. Sus ramas eran grandes, viejas y retorcidas, pero llenas de vida, cientos de hojas se agitaban encima como pequeños butterfree verdes y sonaban muy fuerte. Su tronco estaba muy lejos de ser liso, era muy arrugado, así como la cara de una abuela, pero con arrugas muy gruesas, tamaño árbol. Con tantas salientes en el tronco, trepar no se hacía demasiado difícil, incluso para un pokémon que no está hecho para trepar como un poochyena, quizás el problema de trepar a ese árbol lo representaría la altura, más por el miedo de caer que por otra cosa.

Yo me preguntaba por qué Chanteau no podía venir él mismo a coger las bayas oram, como podía volar no se le debería hacer muy difícil, pero me di cuenta de la razón cuando vi el tipo de pokémon que habitaban en el árbol, muchos insectos, sobre todo spinarak, ariados, joltik y galvantula, pokémon araña, son territoriales, agresivos, feos, mala onda y no se peinan (de acuerdo, lo último me lo inventé, spinarak ni siquiera tiene pelo, pero es que me caen mal). Yo quedé con la boca abierta mirando la inmensidad de ese árbol, eso hasta que Zoruru me la cerró. Awww que vergüenza recordar eso.

—Bien Zora ¿Te das cuenta por qué conseguir bayas oram en un lío? Hay que subir hasta allá arriba, donde está lleno de pokémon bicho, es muy alto y peligroso y...

—¡Vamos! ¡Se ve divertido! —Dije entusiasmada, a veces yo no me daba cuenta del peligro, así que ignorando a Zoruru corrí hacia el árbol, me encaramé en una de sus raíces y comencé a subir.

—¡Zora espera!

—¡Vamos Zoruru, a ver quien consigue una baya oram primero!

Así fue como terminamos subiendo al árbol, pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabía (Bueno Zoruru se dio cuenta pero no quiso decir nada), es que alguien nos estaba siguiendo, alguien negro, peludo y con medio cerebro, Zoraya. Ella junto con sus secuaces subieron con nosotros y se dedicaron a la emocionante tarea de vigilarnos, de verdad no sé cómo no tenían algo más interesante que hacer, eran una vagas, pero en fin.

Llevábamos una cierta altura alcanzada cuando vimos algo interesante, un gusanillo verde con un cuerno doble de color rosado en su frente. Era un lindo caterpie, un pokémon bastante común pero aún así yo nunca había visto uno tan de cerca, es que estos pequeñuelos se la pasan en los árboles y se camuflan con el verde de las hojas, así que verlos en detalle no es tan fácil. Me emocioné mucho de ver uno, comencé a perseguirme la cola, me tiré al piso (rama debería decir), rodé, brinqué y corrí hacia el gusanito.

—Zora... ¿Pero por qué te emocionas tanto? Es sólo un caterpie.

—Pero pero... Es que míralo... —Dije mientras me acercaba agazapada—, es verde y largo y cabezón.

—Así son todos los caterpie, ya déjalo tranquilo.

Como lo dijo Zoruru, no le hice caso y le toqué la punta de la cola, el pokémon insecto caminó un poquito alejándose de mí mientras contoneaba su gelatinoso cuerpo. Me hizo mucha gracia ver eso así que me acerqué otra vez y le volví a tocar la cola, el caterpie otra vez se alejó de mí con su encantador ondular y yo una vez más me acerqué para tocarle la cola, el problema es que el caterpie andaba mañoso, porque se enojó, se dio la vuelta y me lanzó su ataque de hilo de seda en la cara.

Eso no fue lindo, yo trataba de despegarme ese molesto hilo mientras el caterpie se burlaba de mí, pero reírse de mi magnífica persona es un crimen terrible, por lo que se hizo justicia divina y el pequeño se tropezó y rodó por la rama hasta caerse, por suerte pude cogerlo a tiempo, no soy tan mala como para desear que un indefenso caterpie se caiga de 10 metros de altura.

Y bueno, cuando el pequeño caterpie se dio cuenta de mi grandiosidad al salvarlo de semejante caída se volvió mi fan. De verdad que el gusanito estaba muy agradecido, me miraba con sus ojillos brillantes mientras se refregaba contra mí, pero parece que Zoruru se puso un poco celoso de mi éxito porque empezó a fastidiar.

—Bueno ya, suficiente de juegos con caterpie ¿No que íbamos a ir a buscar bayas oram? Así que ya deja de hacer el ridículo y vámonos.

Entonces me cogió de la cola y comenzó a arrastrarme lejos del bichito, este ladeó la cabeza, miró hacia ambos lados y se decidió a seguirnos.

Lo que siguió fue gracioso, otros caterpies vieron a este seguirnos y decidieron imitarlo, de a poco se fueron sumando uno tras otro hasta que terminé con un ejército de caterpies detrás de mí.

—¡Pero que rayos les pasa a este montón de bichos! —Dijo Zoruru molesto, claro como él no es popular— ¿Por qué nos siguen?

—Corrección, a ti no te siguen, me siguen a mí, seguramente porque admiran mi belleza y grandeza, o porque me encuentran sexy, seguro que me tienes que dar la razón de que soy sexy.

—Eh... —Entonces Zoruru se puso colorado como un tomate, se dio la vuelta y se tapó la cara con las patas delanteras muy avergonzado— ¡No me preguntes esas cosas vergonzosas! ¡Rayos Zora, me sacas de quicio! Encontremos esas estúpidas bayas oram de una vez.

Entonces los pequeños caterpie al escuchar las palabras de Zoruru, miraron hacia arriba y comenzaron a brincar señalando algo. Mi compañero y yo miramos en la dirección que nos mostraban y vimos una hermosa baya oram, colgando de una rama solitaria, no estaba muy alto pero tampoco al alcance de la pata y era muy delgada como para subirse encima.

—Mira, allí hay una —dije yo— ¿Pero como la vamos a coger?

—Fácil, la atacamos con algún movimiento suave que no la dañe demasiado, hay que conseguirla en buen estado.

—¡De acuerdo!

Entonces decidida a cogerla yo primero, abrí mi boca y grité, utilicé el ataque alarido. Ahora de mayor me pregunto por qué hice eso, fue estúpido, obvio que a la fruta no le molestó el sonido y siguió agarrada de su rama sin inmutarse, mientras que Zoruru y los caterpie se quejaban de mi grito. El otro que también se vio afectado fue un pineco que estaba unas ramas más arriba, este pokémon, mareado por mi alarido se soltó de su rama y le cayó encima a Zoruru, luego de ello utilizó autodestrucción dejando a mi compañero bastante adolorido.

—Cof cof, Zora... —Decía cubierto de hollín negro—. Mejor déjame esto a mí.

Zoruru con actitud de profesional, abrió ligeramente su boca y en ella se formó una pequeña bola oscura, entonces la soltó, el esférico proyectil salió volando a baja velocidad e impactó en la rama junto a la baya pero sin tocarla. Se generó un tremendo movimiento, la rama se agitaba sin parar, muchas hojas se cayeron y por supuesto, la baya también, aterrizando justo entre las patas de Zoruru, este sonrió arrogantemente haciendo que me enojara mucho.

El fastidioso chico me miró de forma tierna, eso me dio mala espina, tal vez me haría alguna de sus travesuras y me ponía esa cara de bobo inocente para que bajara la guardia, así que eché mis orejas hacia adelante y agaché la cola atenta a sus movimientos. Zoruru caminó hasta mí y para mi sorpresa me tendió la baya oram.

—Toma Zora, te la doy, es para ti.

Como dije antes, esta baya era un regalo típico de los enamorados y Zoruru me la regalaba con esta intención, pero yo no sabía del significado de esta fruta, por eso lo malinterpreté, asumí que me la regalaba por lástima, porque no me creía capaz de cogerla por mí misma. Eso me hizo enfadar mucho, tal vez exageré pero era entendible, Zoruru siempre me humillaba, aunque era cierto que en el último tiempo se había vuelto mucho más amable, pero yo aún no asumía esto, mucho menos lo relacionaba con que fuera por sentimientos hacia mí. Así que, mi reacción fue tirarle la fruta por la cabeza y salir corriendo con mi ejército de caterpie siguiéndome detrás (Mis fans siempre me apoyan).

Corrí y trepé por el árbol hasta la zona más alta, este árbol seguía la regla de que mientras más arriba treparas, más bayas encontrarías y de mejor calidad además. El único problema es que más arriba habían más pokémon araña, por lo tanto era algo peligroso, pero para la intrépida Zora esto no era nada, podía con todo, ahora yo era una generala al mando de un ejército de valientes guerreros verdes, leales hasta la muerte que me acompañaban en la importante misión de conseguir la reliquia sagrada que salvaría el mundo... Ya me había metido en otra de mis fantasías, pero esta fantasía fue rota por una repentina embestida proveniente de un caterpie.

Retrocedí algo intimidada, frente a mí estaba un ejemplar de esos lindos gusanitos, pero se veía distinto de los que me seguían, este era agresivo y me miraba con odio, eso ya me pareció raro, siendo tan encantadora como soy ¿Quién podría odiarme? Pero por supuesto, la verdad quedó revelada cuando aquel caterpie se transformó en una zorua, nada menos que Zoraya, le gruñí mostrando mi descontento de verla, en todo caso ella se veía tan molesta como yo.

—Tú desgraciada, como te atreves a ir de paseo sola con Zoruru, alguien como tú no merece ese privilegio y además tienes el descaro de rechazar una baya oram que te fue entrega como ofrenda ¡Eres una estúpida! Que no daría yo por estar en tus patas.

—¿Eh? ¿Me estaban siguiendo? ¿Vieron todo eso? ¿Y por qué quieres estar en mis patas?

—Pues es obvio, para recibir una baya oram de Zoruru, semejante muestra de afecto, sería tan feliz si algo como eso me pasara. —Comenzó a mirar con cara de b1oba hacia un pineco que colgaba de una rama (Aunque en realidad creo que miraba el cielo)—. Pero tú... —Dirigió entonces su mirada hacia mí con furia—. Despreciaste semejante regalo ¡No sé cómo a Zoruru le puede gustar una tonta como tú!

En ese momento mi cerebro hizo corto circuito ¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo? ¿Yo le gustaba a Zoruru? Era increíble que nunca me hubiera dado cuenta.

—Pe... Pe... ¿Pero por qué dices eso? ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas raras?

—Pues es obvio, siempre anda detrás de ti, siempre te hace regalos, y además te dio una baya oram, un símbolo de amor y... ¿Y a ti que rayos te pasa?

Impactada por la noticia y sin saber que hacer reaccioné de la mejor forma posible, me tiré al piso y empecé a rodar, no tengo idea para qué pero no importa mucho.

Mi club de fans caterpie como siempre apoyándome en todo comenzaron a rodar conmigo, mientras que Zoraya nos miraba con cara de ¿Qué? Y sin previo aviso me embistió interrumpiendo mis rodadas. Me dolió mucho, algo aturdida me puse de pie y antes de que me recuperara por completo me atacó con golpes furia mientras me gritaba.

—¡Maldita zorua, ahora te daré tu merecido! ¡Pagarás por todo! ¡Por tus desprecios a Zoruru! ¡Por los desprecios que él nos hace! ¡Por nuestros corazones rotos! ¡Por todo!

Los golpes iban y venían demasiado rápido para que yo pudiera esquivarlos o contraatacar, me estaba lastimando mucho, tenía miedo y dolor, casi pensé que me mataría o algo así, pero entonces mis amigos caterpie acudieron al rescate y tres de ellos embistieron a Zoraya ahorrándome bastantes golpes. El problema es que sólo eran caterpies, pokémon bebes, muy débiles, Zoraya los atacó con unos cuantos golpes furia y los debilitó fácilmente. Pero donde cayeron tres valerosos caterpies cumpliendo el noble deber de defender a su ídolo, habían muchos más. Quizás eran débiles, pero en el número estaba su fortaleza, Zoraya no podría con todos ellos, suspiré tranquila, estaba salvada o eso creía.

De pronto, detrás de nosotros apareció el resto del club de fans de Zoruru, ahora eran muchas zoruas, seguían siendo menos que los caterpies, pero con la fuerza que tenían podían acabar fácilmente con ellos... Y eso hicieron.

Yo veía con impotencia como lastimaban cruelmente a mis amigos, traté de ayudarlos pero no soy muy buena peleadora que digamos, así que hice lo que pude y utilicé alarido a la máxima potencia. Mi espantoso grito le causó un terrible dolor de cabeza a todos los que lo oyeron y al igual que como ocurrió con Zoruru, unos pineco que estaban colgados unas ramas más arriba oyeron el alarido y cayeron mareados, entonces al impactar en la rama de más abajo, se asustaron y utilizaron autodestrucción. Esta explosión debilitó a casi todas las zoruas y levantó una nube de polvo que utilicé para escapar, me daba pena dejar a mis leales caterpie ahí tirados pero sabía que estarían bien, después de todo, esas estúpidas me querían a mí, no a ellos.

Lo que yo no pude ver, fue que alertada por la explosión, algunos butterfree decidieron acercarse a ver que pasaba, Zoraya fue muy astuta entonces, hay que decirlo, escuchó antes que nadie el aleteo de los pokémon mariposa y haciendo un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie y hablar, le dijo a todas sus secuaces que tomaran forma de caterpie, ellas débiles como estaban le hicieron caso y se transformaron, Zoraya también hizo lo mismo. De tal forma que cuando los butterfree llegaron, vieron a un montón de caterpies malheridos tendidos sobre la rama, esto obviamente los hizo enfadar mucho, chillaban furiosos gritando quien era el responsable. Los caterpies originales estaban inconscientes, pero los caterpie/zorua tenían un cierto nivel de conciencia, así que una de ellas se puso de pie y gimió lastimeramente.

—¿Qué pasó aquí pequeña? ¿Quién les hizo esto?

—Fue una zorua —dijo aquella descarada—. Una peligrosa zorua, ella nos hizo esto, nos atacó sin piedad, es un monstruo, es mala, me duele mi colita, tengo miedo, waaaaaaaaa.

Los butterfree cayeron en la perversa trampa de aquella zorua y emprendieron en vuelo en busca de la "villana" que lastimó a sus retoños, pero estos bichos no se conformaron con buscar ellos solos, reclutaron a un montón de otros pokémon. Les contaron cosas feas de mí a los joltik, galvántula, spinarak y ariados, la voz se corrió y en poco tiempo, todos se pusieron en contra mía, ahora sí que si estaba metida en un lío grave ¿Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas a mí? Ah cierto, porque soy la protagonista de esta historia.

En este punto yo estaba muy asustada y lo único que quería hacer era bajarme del árbol, pero escapando de Zoruru había subido demasiado alto y como yo no era una pokémon hecha para trepar, ni tenía mucha práctica haciéndolo, pues bajaba demasiado lento, de modo que no pude llegar hasta abajo a tiempo y los pokémon insecto que me perseguían se hicieron presentes.

Un ataque eléctrico fue lo que me alertó en un principio, pude esquivarlo no sé cómo, pero el segundo ataque eléctrico no. Me dio de lleno acalambrándome un poco los músculos, miré hacia arriba y me encontré con un enorme grupo de arañas eléctricas, las cuáles saltaron hacia una rama de más abajo cerrándome el paso e impidiéndome seguir bajando, estaba atrapada.

Como ya no podía bajar, pues no quedaba otra que subir. Corrí y trepé lo mejor que pude, no soy de lo más atlética que hay pero soy rápida, así que logré ganar algo de ventaja, pero era un juego injusto, más arriba habían muchos más pokémon insecto esperándome, incluso algunos butterfree, me atacaron. Me pegaron, me dolió, lloré, grité, usé alarido, los pineco se despegaron, explotaron, debilitaron a los pokemón de alrededor mío, bailé ridículamente de alegría y escapé.

Trepé velozmente subiendo cada vez más mientras me las arreglaba para evitar a todos mis atacantes, estaba tan cansada, me faltaba el aliento pero el miedo me obligaba a seguir, hasta que llegué a una rama donde el camino se cortaba. Ya no había forma de escapar y mis atacantes estaba detrás de mí, me di la vuelta y vi sus ojos inyectados de odio, los quelíceros (Que palabra más bonita ¿O no?) de las arañas se movían tétricamente, sentí hielo en la espalda, mi pelaje estaba erizado, casi parecía un jolteon de lo parados que estaban mis pelos, entonces escuché una risa burlesca en la rama de al lado.

Giré mi cabeza y vi a un caterpie, o lo que parecía un caterpie, me bastó una mirada para darme cuenta de que era Zoraya que se estaba burlando de mí, le gruñí enfadada cosa que indignó a mis atacantes.

—¡Monstruo! ¡Atacaste a todos nuestros pequeños caterpies y todavía quieres más víctimas! —Gritó una butterfree furiosa.

—¡Yo no ataqué a nadie! ¡Fue ella! ¡Ella parece una caterpie pero es una zorua disfrazada! ¡Deben creerme!

—¡Jamás! ¡Nunca le creeremos a una zorua! ¡Siempre están engañando y usando sus artimañas! A una zorua no se le puede creer.

—Pero yo no miento... —Dije al borde de las lágrimas—. Yo nunca he podido mentir bien y ahora les estoy diciendo la verdad, yo no ataqué a ningún caterpie, es más, yo los quiero y ellos me quieren, nunca les haría nada.

Pero butterfree no me creía, que triste, tenemos mala fama. Así que el insecto comenzó a agitar las alas con intención de usar un remolino y botarme del árbol, pero entonces cuando todo parecía perdido, un dulce chillido llamó la atención de todos nosotros, mi amigo caterpie, mi fan número uno apareció de la nada y se abalanzó sobre Zoraya lanzándole su hilo de seda, al verse atacada no pudo mantener la forma de caterpie y volvió a ser zorua.

Ahora quien reía era yo... Bueno hubiera reído si no hubiera estado exhausta, en realidad estaba tirada en la rama jadeando, pero eso no importa. Para empeorar la situación de Zoraya el pequeño caterpie en su idioma extraño de caterpie (Era un bebé, no hablaba mucho sólo sus padres le entendían), dijo que fue Zoraya quien en realidad los había atacado a todos y que me inculpó a mí.

Ahora las miradas furiosas, los zumbidos indignados y los quelíceros (me sigue gustando esa palabra) se dirigieron hacia Zoraya quien se hizo bolita del miedo, ahora sí que estaba perdida. La rama en la que estaba ella tampoco tenía salida, no podía escapar y los insectos parecían el doble de enojados con ella que conmigo, tanto por haber atacado a los caterpie como por haberlos engañado.

En ese momento los butterfree empezaron a atacar, algunos con viento plateado y otros con remolino, aletearon con fuerza y dirigieron sus ataques contra la zorua, la mole de viento y poder se dirigía hacia ella, estaba perdida, probablemente aguantaría el ataque pero caería del árbol y se haría jugo.

Entonces no sé que fue lo que me motivó pero brinqué y me interpuse entre Zoraya y sus atacantes y yo recibí el impacto del ataque ¿Por qué lo hice? Ella siempre era mala conmigo, no merecía que la ayudara así, pero mi cuerpo se movió antes de que pudiera pensarlo.

Me caí del árbol hacia el vacío, la altura era enorme, demasiado para sobrevivir, lancé un grito que me salió del alma y el miedo me invadió, jamás en mi vida experimenté otra vez un miedo como ese, frente a mis ojos comenzó a pasar mi vida y la última imagen que pasó por mi mente fue el rostro de Iio a quien jamás podría volver a ver. Un par de lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos mientras veía mi final acercarse, pero entonces sentí un dolor en mi cuerpo, algo me atrapó en el aire con muy poca delicadeza, pero me salvó la vida.

Estaba paralizada por la impresión y un poco por el dolor, levanté la cabeza para ver quien me había salvado y cuál no fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a un apuesto y sexy luxray. Ay cielos, al verlo se me subieron los colores a la cara y algunas ideas raras me pasaron por la cabeza, pero luego me regañé "Zora mala, tu le perteneces a Iio, no puedes andar teniendo fantasías raras con un luxray cualquiera".

El luxray me depositó en el suelo lo más delicadamente que pudo, o sea me tiró, hay que decirlo, este pokémon en general es bastante bruto. Me quedé mirándolo embelesada durante algunos momentos cuando de pronto algo en él me pareció familiar, lo vi con cuidado y entonces lo reconocí ¡Era el luxio que Zoraya y sus seguidoras habían capturado la otra vez! Ese chico había evolucionado. En eso llegó Zoruru agitado y preocupado.

—¡Zora! ¿Estás bien? —Corrió y me abrazó—. Tonta tonta, no te vuelvas a ir así, si te pierdo yo... Yo no sé que haría Zora. —La voz de Zoruru comenzó a quebrarse—. Nunca más me vuelvas a hacer esto, nunca más Zora, eres demasiado importante para mí no lo soportaría.

—Lo siento Zoruru. —No sólo lo decía por haberlo preocupado, lo decía porque ahora sabía lo que Zoruru sentía por mí y me dolía no poder corresponderle como él quería, es que no podía verlo como algo más que un amigo.

—Tienes Suerte de justo pasara por aquí —dijo el luxray—. Escuché un alboroto en el árbol oram y de pronto vi una bola de pelos cayendo y la atrapé, la verdad no imaginé que se tratara de tu chica.

—No sabes cuanto te agradezco por salvarla —dijo Zoruru—. Estoy en deuda contigo, tú también Zora, dale las gracias a Rayx.

—Gra... Gra... Gracias —dije con la cara roja, bueno, no podía evitarlo, ese pokémon era endemoniadamente atractivo, aunque Zoruru no se lo tomó tan bien, creo que se puso celoso.

—Bueno bueno, suficiente agradecimiento, despídete Zora, nos vamos, ya mueve esas patas. —Luxray sólo se reía ante esta reacción y yo... Yo me tiré al piso y cerré los ojos, la verdad no quería hacer nada.

Zoruru al no ver reacción de mi parte frunció el seño, me agarró de la cola y me arrastró hacia casa, mientras nos íbamos durante un momento abrí los ojos y miré hacia arriba al árbol y pude ver a un ejército de caterpie y pinecos que me despedían con emoción, mi corazón brincó ante aquella imagen. El día no fue muy agradable pero fue lindo hacer tantos amigos, a estos chicos se les sumaron después los pokémon insecto que me habían perseguido antes, estos también saludaban y a la vez hacían algunos ademanes como de disculpa, los miré, les saqué la lengua y agité las orejas para darles a entender que todo estaba bien y así terminó mi visita al árbol de las bayas oram.

Los días que siguieron fueron curiosos, muy tranquilos. Zoraya para mi sorpresa al día siguiente se acercó a mí y me pidió disculpas por todo lo que me había hecho y prometió no molestarme más, pero eso sí me dejó en claro no pensaba cederme a Zoruru sin pelear. Luego de eso dejó de molestarme de por vida, hasta empezó a ser un poco agradable conmigo, digo un poco porque ser totalmente agradable para ella es imposible, es más pesada que un wailord, pero bueno.

Sin el club de fans molestando, mis niveles de estrés bajaron mucho, nunca había estado tan relajada, creo que hasta subí de peso, uf, que mal, aunque Zoruru decía "No Zora, no estás gorda, te creció el pelo nada más".

Pero la cosa más extraordinaria que me pasó, fue cuando un día al salir de casa me encontré con Chanteau, el chatot. Este me estaba buscando, con su particular forma de hablar me dijo que quería enseñarme a hablar humano.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres enseñarme a hablar humano? No tengo bayas oram para darte.

—Bueno, que lo de las bayas oram es un precio que pongo nada más para los zorua porque no me gustan, que como son mentirosos no me gusta tratar con ellos, pero tú eres diferente. Que eres honesta, que eres generosa, eres una buena pokémon, que yo sé lo que pasó en el árbol de bayas oram, que todos los pokémon insecto hablan de eso, a ti vale la pena ayudarte, además, sé de tu historia con aquel humano de la granja.

—¿QUE COMÓ LO SABES?

—Que tengo un amigo que se llama Glicencio, es un gligar que vive en la ciudad, que me contó de ti, me gustó tu historia y quiero ayudarte por ello. Que a un pokémon honesto y con un buen fin no habría porqué negarle ayuda.


	10. Cosas de zorumanos

Pasaron algunos días, yo seguía visitando a Iio regularmente, claro que esta vez bajo mi forma de zorua, ya no quería meter más la pata. Alexia seguía mimosa con Iio pero creo que él no parecía tan interesado en ella, andaba algo distraído y suspiraba mucho, yo no entendía muy bien qué le pasaba, parece que los tomates lo ponían sentimental. De todos modos siempre tenía una sonrisa para mí y por supuesto yo le correspondía meneando la cola, Iio era tan lindo.

En casa mientras tanto, a mamá le había dado con que yo tenía que entrenar más, porque estaba demasiado mal, reconocía que mis habilidades en batalla habían mejorado, sobre todo mi uso del ambiente (De los líos que pasé en el árbol oram igual salieron cosas buenas), pero mis ataque seguían siendo débiles, si seguía así no podría evolucionar a tiempo, así que me obligaba a pasar mucho tiempo entrenando. Pero eso era malo, porque no me dejaba tiempo ni ganas para ir a aprender a habar humano con Chanteau.

Ese pajarraco hablador siempre me estaba regañando por llegar tarde ¿Pero qué quería que hiciera? Debía entrenar con mamá, siempre nos peleábamos por esto, él me picoteaba la cabeza y luego yo le arañaba la panza, eran batallas terribles en las que terminábamos con hambre y al final no hacíamos nada, nos pasó varias veces. Luego de comer discutíamos de quien había sido la culpa y bueno... Nos peleábamos otra vez, pero creo que fue por todas estas peleas que terminamos siendo tan amigos.

Chanteau no solo me enseñó a hablar humano, también me instruyó sobre las costumbres y comportamiento de estos, fue muy divertido, aprendí tantas cosas. ¿Quien iba a pensar que los hombres no pueden usar vestido? o que no es bien visto dormir en el piso, o que para demostrar tu afecto no hace falta lamer a la gente, menos mal que me enteré de esto último o hubiera pasado una gran vergüenza. En fin, luego de un estricto entrenamiento, logré hablar humano bastante bien, tenía un acento algo raro pero podía darme a entender, por eso planeé mi segunda visita como humana a la granja de Iio. Esta vez Zorumi no quiso acompañarme, dijo que con lo que sabía ya no necesitaba vigilancia, además de que no quería pasar hambre otra vez, así que sin más demora, un día cualquiera fui a la granja.

Esta vez para presentarme ante Iio, hice una transformación que incluía ropa, no habría problema mientras no me hicieran quitármela, pero eso casi nunca ocurre, los humanos se quitan la ropa solo para dormir o bañarse.

Continuando con esto, aquel día que visité la granja de Iio estaba muy nublado, parecía que iba a llover, soplaba una brisa fría y el cielo se veía oscuro y un tanto tétrico ¡Era un día hermoso! Ejem, lógica de pokémon siniestro. Bueno, aunque el día estuviera así, eso no era motivo para que Iio no trabajara con normalidad, así que estaba afuera en cuatro patas retirando malezas. Se veía adorable con sus lentes casi colgando de su nariz y su ropa cubierta de tierra, así que brincando alegremente me acerqué a él. Me hubiera gustado tirarme encima, pero Chanteau me advirtió que los humanos no hacen esas cosas, así que adoptanto mi postura más digna y elegante, me paré frente a él y lo saludé.

—Ora.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué? —Dijo levantando la cabeza y arreglándose los lentes, entonces cuando me vio se le subieron los colores a la cara, se puso de pie rápidamente, parece que le dio algo de vergüenza que yo lo pillara en ese estado, sucio y desaliñado—. Hola, tú... Tú eres... ¿Cómo te llamabas? Ah si, Zora.

—Zi, zoy Zora, mucho guzto. Tú erez Iio.

—Sí, claro, vaya te acuerdas de mí y... —Me miró como con vergüenza, se veía bastante agitado—¿Y que te trae por aquí?

—Yo, yo zoro quería azradecerte por ayudarme ra otra vez.

—Ah sí, claro, no fue nada pero... ¿Qué te pasó esa vez? Estabas allí en el pasto tirada, sola e incapaz de hablar además de desnuda.

—Ez que eze era mi primer día fuera de bozke, nunca había zarido antes y no habraba porke tenía probremaz en garganta y no llevaba ropa porke ze me olvidó ponerme —Em... Sí lo tengo claro, no llevar ropa porque se te olvidó ponértela era una excusa muy estúpida, pero yo en mi ingenuidad pensé que era una excusa estupenda.

Por suerte para mí Iio no me cuestionó demasiado, en los días anteriores él y Alexia conversaron bastante sobre mí y llegaron a la no tan equivocada conclusión de que yo era una niña salvaje del bosque, ya había confirmado que provenía de allí, además de que no sabía nada de comportamiento humano y con este extraño acento mío, al hablar ahora parecía confirmar las sospechas de Iio, por lo menos con esto él sería un poco más comprensivo conmigo y se alejaría más de la verdad sobre mi identidad.

Luego de la breve conversación que tuvimos siguió un incómodo silencio, parece que a Iio le intimidaba mi yo humano, no era tan suelto conmigo, aunque Chanteau también me habló de eso. Los humanos a menudo se comportan distinto frente a otro humano que frente a una pokémon, suponen que nosotros no nos formamos opiniones sobre ellos y actúan con más naturalidad, como si estuvieran solos. Pero frente a los de su especie guardan apariencias, fingen su comportamiento y hasta mienten y luego se quejan de hipocresía, pues de verdad que es rara esta especie. Pero yo no pertenecía a su especie, así que yo no iba a fingir (más de lo que ya estaba fingiendo) mi comportamiento, entonces, decidida a romper el hielo traté de iniciar una conversación.

—Ez un día hermozo ¿No creeeez?

—Pero si está nublado y las nubes son negras y tétricas, hace frío y parece que está a punto de llover.

—Por ezo es hermozo.

—¿Te gustan los días así?

—Zi, me guztan diaz oscuros, me guzta lluvia, lluvia da vida a parantaz, a hierba y la oscuridad protege, ayuda a esconderse.

—Nunca lo había visto desde ese punto de vista. Bueno, la verdad es que la lluvia es muy importante y la oscuridad ayuda a algunos pokémon a esconderse, aunque a los humanos no nos va muy bien con ella, pero aún así es curioso que una chica tenga esos gustos.

—Yo zoy chica especial, distinta de cualkera, por ezo tú debes elegir a mí, yo buena ... —Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado directa, rayos, mira que declararme buena pareja así como así nada más, ug que vergüenza.

—¿Zora estás bien? —Dijo al verme bajar la mirada y darle la espalda.

—¡NO! ¡No estoy bien! Corazón rate muy rápido, mi cara roja y ez tu curpa, te quiero morder.

—¿¡Eh!?

En eso sentí una lamida en mi pierna, de un respingo reaccioné y vi que se trataba de Ark que me miraba con reproche.

—¡Pero que rayos haces Zora! —Me dijo el pokémon—. Estás haciendo el ridículo.

—Ah, no te asustes, no hace nada no te preocupes. —Dijo Iio creyendo que mi cara de espanto era por la presencia de Ark, claro él no podía imaginar que yo entendía lo que me decía.

—Todo bien, todo bien —dije con una sonrisa.

—Oye... —Iio comenzó a actuar algo inseguro sobre lo que iba a decir, tal vez temía ofenderme o algo—. Pues... Yo quería preguntar... Eso bueno... ¿Tú de dónde vienes? Y ese acento tan extraño que tienes...

—Ah claro, ezperaba esa pregunta. —En verdad la esperaba, al punto que con Chanteau habíamos ideado toda una historia para mí, acerca de mi pasado y todo eso, debo decir que ese chatot es un genio. Me creó un pasado bastante creíble que explicaba de forma muy eficiente cualquier anomalía en mi comportamiento—. Yo me crié en bozke, mamá y papá son zoroarks.

—¿Te criaste con zoroarks? ¿Y te criaste bien? Quiero decir... ¿Nunca te pasó nada malo? Porque tú sabes... Esos pokémon están malditos, traen mala suerte y...

—Ezo ez mentira, ellos no mala suerte, ellos buenos, crian bien a mí y me dejan ir cuando ez el momento, yo zoy grande y debo zalir a mundo, aprrrrender a zer zorumana, por ezo yo aquí.

—Rayos, es como la historia de Tarzan ¿Entonces esas cosas si pasan en la vida real? Bueno, en todo caso eso explicaría un poco que se te olvide usar ropa... Supongo, pero eso significa que ¿Andabas desnuda en el bosque? —En eso la cara de Iio se puso tan roja como sus tomates, creo que le afectó un poco la idea de imaginarme desnuda, yo todavía no comprendía bien esas reacciones así que me preocupé un poco.

—¿Eztáz bien Iio?

—¡SÍ! Estoy bien... Esto... ¿Quieres pasar a tomar te?

—Ziiiiiiiii. —Dije alegremente brincando y levantando las manos, si hubiera tenido la cola afuera seguro que la hubiera movido mucho.

Entré a casa con él y lo dejé prepara el té, me ofreció algo de comer pero lo rechacé amablemente. Puag, a esto de tomar té no le encuentro mucha gracia, huele muy bien pero no tiene sabor, ponerle algo de azúcar ayuda eso sí, pero no lograba gustarme mucho, por eso mientras no veía tiré el té a alguna planta por ahí, seguro que a las plantas les gusta el agua de plantas, aunque luego de pensarlo un rato me sentí algo culpable, creo que eso se podría considerar en cierta forma una especie de canibalismo, snif, y pensar que forcé a esa pobre planta a tomar agua de su propia especie.

Bueno, dejando de lado los dramas existenciales, luego del té, Iio y yo nos quedamos conversando bastante rato, era agradable charlar con él, le hablé del bosque, de los pokémon, de lo que era cazar, salir de noche, revolcarse en el pasto, hacer agujeros y esconder cosas ahí.

—Jajaja, vaya, hablas como si fueras un pokémon —me dijo Iio divertido aunque el comentario me puso un poco nerviosa.

—¿Tú creez?

—Sí, aunque creo que es entendible si te criaste de esa manera.

Bueno, por suerte la ingenuidad de Iio me salvó de ese desliz, aunque no sería el primero y no siempre sería tan fácil solucionar los problemas. Conversamos mucho tiempo, creo que más de el prudente, pero yo no quería irme y en cierta forma parece que Iio tampoco quería que yo me fuera, así que buscando algo más que hacer a Iio se le ocurrió que viéramos aquello que él llamaba "televisión", o caja mágica que creo yo es más fácil.

Nos sentamos juntos en el sillón grande que teníamos y empezamos a ver un documental, esa fue la primera vez que vi aquel aparato, imágenes que pasan y te cuentan historias o te explican cosas, fue interesante... Si no fuera porque tengo déficit atencional (sigo siendo genial, uso nombres técnicos de enfermedades), bueno, estuve atenta a la cosa esa durante los primeros minutos, pero luego me empecé a aburrir, también comenzó a darme sueño, poco a poco mis párpados comenzaron a cerrarse hasta que me quedé dormida.

En este punto debo dar gracias a Arceus por mi extraordinaria suerte, la increíble suerte de que Iio también se durmiera, parece que no era solo yo, el programa también le pareció aburrido y se durmió, pero él se durmió algunos segundos antes que yo ¿Y por qué digo que fue tanta suerte? Pues porque los zoruas no podemos mantener las ilusiones mientras dormimos, es nuestra limitante, se imaginan si Iio ve que de pronto la linda chica que tiene sentada al lado se convierte en una encantadora bola de pelos, seguro se hubiera asustado. Pero como dije, él se durmió primero, así que no vio mi transformación, pero también él fue el que despertó primero.

—¿Zorua? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Iio al tiempo que me despertaba remeciéndome un poco— ¿Y a donde se fue Zora? No me digas que... —En ese momento me puse tensa, me pareció que estaba a punto de descubrir mi secreto—. No me digas que tú eres algo así como su hermana y viniste a buscarla. —Bueno, ahí me tiré al piso impresionada por la... Ingenuidad de Iio.

Entonces Iio me tomó y comenzó a acariciarme tiernamente, no sé que tienen las manos de Iio pero son tan relajantes, al punto que yo estaba con la lengua afuera. Entonces comenzó a hablar con total franqueza, estos humanos que creen que los pokémon no los entendemos, quizás no siempre el significado de las palabras sea tan claro, pero a menudo sabemos más de lo que creen por cosas que ellos pasan por alto, como al mirada, las actitudes, el tono de la voz.

—¿Sabes Zorua? Tu hermana es muy linda y bastante divertida —comencé a moverle la cola—. Ya, pero quédate quieta jajaja, creo que si tú fueras humana serías tan linda como ella. —Ese comentario me hizo avergonzar un poco, escondí la cara entre las patas—. Es un poco difícil creer que un humano pueda criarse con pokémon, me pregunto como aprendió a hablar humano.

Eso quería contestárselo, pero no podía hablar, podía delatarme si lo hacía, así que traté de darme a entender con señas, me paré en dos patas puse cara de elegante y eché las orejas hacia atrás tratando de imitar a un chatot, pero Iio no me entendió.

—¿Te duele la panza o algo así? —Me tiré al piso frustrada, entonces algo molesta lo mordí suavemente, tampoco quería hacerle daño—. Ya ya, suelta, zorua traviesa jajajaja, oye ¿No es un poco tarde para que estés aquí? Creo que ya deberías irte a casa.

Consideré su idea y decidí que tenía razón, era hora de ir a casa, otro día le contaría como Chanteau me había enseñado a hablar, así que me encaramé en él y le lamí la mejilla a modo de despedida, el pobre quedó tan perplejo con esto, me dio mucha risa, pero tenía que hacerlo, era irresistible. Una vez hecho eso Iio me abrió la puerta, le ladré un adiós y me fui.

Había sido un día maravilloso, mi transformación había resultado, había podido conversar con Iio, hasta habíamos dormido juntos. Fue tan lindo, me sentía feliz, muy muy muy feliz. Podría haber sido el día perfecto pero bueno, siempre pasa algo, esta vez no es que pasara algo tan grave, pero fue algo que me dejó pensando.

Yo iba casi flotando de la alegría cuando un ladrido me hizo caer al piso.

—Oye Zora ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? —Dijo Ark, bueno ya que, estaba de buen humor así que contestaría, no tenía problemas en dar entrevistas privadas, total una estrella se debe a su público.

—Sí ¿Qué pasa?

—Pues, por lo que veo parece que vas muy en serio con lo de Iio.

—Pues síi, voy en serio.

—Creo que deberías tener cuidado, el rumor de una zorua enamorada de un humano ya se está extendiendo por la ciudad, tal vez en poco tiempo esa historia llegue a los bosques, esto podría traerte problemas.

—¿En serio me estoy haciendo tan famosa? Arceus...

—Sí, lo sé, es preocupante, que pasaría si...

—Soy toda una estrella —dije haciendo una pose genial... Bueno, no era muy madura en ese tiempo.

—Creo que no ves la magnitud del problema.

—Pues yo no veo ningún problema ¿Acaso alguien se va a oponer a mi? Aparte de esa pesada de Alexia no creo que alguien más tenga problemas con eso o... ¿Acaso los demás pokémon me verán como algo malo? ¿Se opondrán a mi sueño de estar con Iio? ¿Estarán en mi contra?

—En tu contra no creo, la verdad por los chismes que han traído los tailow, te ven como una rareza, o como una esperanza.

—¿Esperanza?

—Sí, es que... Digamos que en el fondo la mayoría de los pokémon (muchos humanos también la verdad), sueñan con su media naranja, con un amor verdadero que es capaz de superar todas las barreras y triunfar por sobre todo. La idea de un humano junto a un pokémon... ¿Pues que cosa más imposible hay que eso? Pero si tú lograras estar con Iio, sería la esperanza de que el amor puede con todo, tal vez muchos comenzarían a tratar de luchar por sus propios amores, quien sabe. —Esas palabras me recordaron a Nidotaro ¿Habrían sido los pokémon del callejón los que expandieron la historia? Seguramente, Chanteau se enteró de mi situación por el gligar.

—Oye Ark ¿Y tú qué piensas de mí?

—¿Yo? Pues para mí tú eres alguien que me divierte.

—¿Te divierto? Ni que fuera tu payaso.

—No lo digo en ese sentido, aunque si debo admitir que más de una vez me has hecho reír mucho. Pero lo de diversión lo digo porque tu pequeña historia de amor es lo más interesante que ha pasado en esta granja en bastantes años. Tengo que confesar que a menudo la granja resulta aburrida.

—¿No te gusta?

—No es tanto como que no me guste, pero de verdad siento que una granja no es el lugar para mí. A mí me gustan las emociones, adoraría poder viajar, ya fuera para competir en un gimnasio o ser el pokémon de una coordinadora o qué se yo, algo interesante que me permitiera recorrer muchos lugares. Creo que no nací para la vida de granja, todos los días son iguales, te levantas con el sol, comes de tu plato, cuidas de las milktank, correteas por aquí y por allá, regañas a tus pequeños, miras el atardecer y a dormir. No es mucho más, algunos pokémon adoran esta vida que llevo yo, pero a mí no me gusta, nunca pasa algo emocionante que rompa la rutina. Pero entonces apareces tú con tus ocurrencias raras y esas manías de meterte en tus pensamientos, de tirarte al piso y rodar, de enamorarte de un imposible, cada día parece más emocionante cuando estás cerca, siempre me pregunto con que cosa rara saldrás ahora y me muero de nervios cuando te conviertes en humana, por eso me diviertes y en cierta forma te estoy agradecido.

—Podrías simplemente irte.

—No es tan fácil Zora, tú que no tienes pokebola no lo entiendes, pero si te capturaran lo comprenderías. Es un asunto de lealtad, la esfera es un lazo muy importante, si te vencen en justa batalla significa que no has sido lo suficientemente bueno, si te capturan significa que a pesar de haber perdido valoran tu poder y que pretenden ayudarte a elevarlo. Frente a semejante acto, uno simplemente no puede escapar así como así, hay que tener razones verdaderamente importantes para abandonar a un entrenador.

—No creo entenderlo del todo, solo sé que no quisiera que me encerraran en una pokebola, seguro que se está muy apretado allí.

—No es tan terrible como parece, bueno, creo que al final nos desviamos del tema. Solo quería decirte Zora que tuvieras cuidado, estás jugando un juego muy peligroso, si esto resulta mal para mi entrenador, será una pena de amor, pero para ti puede significar la muerte. Tú ya lo sabes. Rezo para que no pase nada malo, me gustan las emociones, pero también me gustan los finales felices, aunque no me imagino como puede terminar esto...

Esas palabras que me dijo Ark me dejaron pensando mucho, al menos hasta que me dio hambre y luego me olvidé del asunto, en realidad ¿Para qué darle tantas vueltas? Si ya has decidido algo no queda más que hacer las cosas sin pensárselo mucho o eso creo yo, de todos modos en el futuro esta conversación me haría mucho sentido con respecto a ciertas cosas que pasaron.

De este punto en adelante fueron muchas las tardes que pasé con mi adorado Iio, aunque no todas fueron tan gratas, claro, Alexia no iba a dejar que me quedara con Iio tan fácilmente y cuando se enteró de que yo lo visitaba ella comenzó a aparecerse más seguido, niña dientona pesada, no me dejaba en paz, la pesada no entendía que Iio era mío y además se burlaba de mi forma de hablar ¡Zoru! Si supiera lo que cuesta pronunciar su idioma, tuve que esforzarme tanto para lograrlo, pero al menos me desquitaba llamándola Arezia, al principio era la mejor imitación que podía hacer de su nombre, pero luego cuando mi pronunciación mejoró la llamaba así por molestarla.

En este punto podría mencionar tantas anécdotas divertidas, como la vez que por un accidente me manché con lodo, entonces Iio hizo que me bañara en su casa, como la "ropa" que estaba usando en realidad era una ilusión yo no tenía nada que sacarme, cuando me metí en la ducha simplemente "desvanecí" mis ropas y me bañé, el pobre Iio estuvo buscando mi ropa desaparecida para lavármela durante mucho rato, lo peor fue que luego al salir de la ducha se me olvidó imaginarme con ropa, a mi pobre Iio casi le da un infarto cuando me ve salir de la casa desnuda.

Recuerdo otra ocasión cuando Alexia le hizo unos dulces a Iio, le quedaron tan lindos, me quedé mirándolos con la lengua afuera y con ojitos de cachorro, ella me puso mala cara pero al final también me regaló algunos, estaban ricos, casi tanto como las bayas aranja.

Una vez cuando ya era invierno Alexia se quejó de que hacía mucho frío e Iio andaba con un abrigo grueso, siendo su supuesta novia le pidió que la abrigara y él amablemente lo hizo abrazándola y cubriéndola un poco con su ropa, yo no tenía frío pero me dio penita por alexia que tiritaba, así que la abracé por el otro lado. Pero exageré con mi preocupación, ese día me la pasé abrazada a Alexia asegurándome de que no tuviera frío y por razones que nunca entendí Iio tenía la cara roja ¿Qué sería?

Uno de mis recuerdos favoritos fue una vez que Iio ayudó a una florista en el pueblo, la chica se cayó y su canasta con flores quedó desparramada en el piso y él le ayudó a recogerla, la chica quedó tan agradecida que le regaló una rosa, con un guiño le indicó que se la regalara a la chica que le gustaba. Pobre Iio, no sabía qué hacer con la dichosa rosa, su novia era Alexia pero quien le gustaba era yo, sólo que aún no se decidía por mí, no era muy seguro, la verdad aunque yo me mostraba cariñosa con él no tenía ninguna actitud que dejara en claro que quería algo más que una simple amistad, si hubiera sido más directa tal vez Iio se hubiera decidido antes.

Resulta que con la primera que se encontró fue conmigo y tenía en la mano la rosa para regalar, entonces me la tendió con la cara roja diciendo que era un regalo para mí, al igual que con las bayas oram yo no identificaba las flores como un símbolo romántico, tal vez para los pokémon que comían plantas pero para mí no, entonces me quedé mirándolo con cara de duda, Iio algo nervioso entonces quiso ser algo más atrevido y tratar de hacer un acercamiento directo conmigo, así que rozó la rosa contra mis labios, creo que vio en una película que era algo romántico y sensual, pero a mí me dio comezón en la boca y comencé a rascarme. De verdad que no había caso conmigo.

Pero de todas estas cosas que viví como humana, hubo una que fue la que dio inicio a mi tragedia y esa fue mi primera vez asistiendo a un baile, un baile muy importante que se realizaba cada año en el pueblo, la fiesta de la luna brillante.


	11. La Fiesta de la Zoruna Brillante

La fiesta de la luna brillante, la noche más fría del año, exactamente en la mitad del invierno ¿Quién iba a pensar que los humanos también la celebraban? Aunque para ellos no tiene la misma importancia que para nosotros los zorua, de hecho, para nosotros la celebración no incluye sólo a la noche, sino también todo el día, desde que amanece y lo conocemos como el día de la emancipación.

Ese importante día es cuando debemos abandonar la casa de nuestros padres, es algo que debe ocurrir antes de que evolucionemos. Se supone que para cuando evolucionamos en zoroark, ya somos absolutamente autosuficientes, por algo se nos considera adultos y pasar la prueba que nos imponen ese día, es el primer paso para demostrarlo. La prueba es en realidad algo sencillo, consiste simplemente en cazar alguna presa, cualquier cosa está bien, la única condición es hacerlo absolutamente solo. Es casi un trámite porque a esas alturas ya todos han logrado cazar algo por su cuenta, hasta yo lo había hecho, no fue ninguna presa impresionante pero era capaz de cazar cosas sencillas.

Pero hay que decir que algunos no se conforman con presas fáciles, sobre todo los chicos, porque en esta ceremonia de iniciación, muchos buscan impresionar. Dependiendo del tipo de presa que caces puede ser tu estatus social a futuro, los grandes líderes zoroark a menudo son los que cazan la mejores presas, dicen que una vez un zorua logró cazar una cría de standler y que fue el líder más poderoso que alguna vez tuviera la manada.

Pero si no te interesa el poder, impresionar al sexo opuesto es una buena motivación para esforzarse en atrapar algo bueno, en general las chicas están atentas a quienes son los mejores cazadores, ya que son buenos proveedores en potencia y buenos padres para los futuros hijos que pudieran darles.

En mi caso, a mí me daba lo mismo lo que cazaran los demás, me bastaba con lograr atrapar algo decente yo misma y que me consideraran autosuficiente, aunque quería una presa un poquito más impresionante que un azurill. Fue un día agitado, yo rogaba para que todos encontraran sus presas rápido y termináramos con este asunto de una vez, ya que al anochecer era el baile al que me había invitado Iio y no quería llegar tarde, justo tenía que coincidir con este día, aunque habían razones lógicas para ello.

A menudo los zorua luego de la emancipación salen a celebrar y a hacer locuras, estupideces de jóvenes idiotas que se creen los reyes del mundo porque fueron capaces de cazar a un humilde dedenne y sobre todo, la locura favorita es ir al pueblo disfrazado de humano. En general en el pueblo siempre hay muchos zoroark disfrazados de humano y nadie se da cuenta, claro, ya son profesionales del disfraz, pero en esta noche, muchos zorua novatos se las dan de maestros y se cuelan al pueblo sin saber muy bien cómo hacerlo, se han dado muchos casos en los que son descubiertos y la gente los persigue para matarlos, por suerte en general nadie muere.

Luego de muchos años ocurriendo este tipo de accidentes, los humanos terminaron identificando la noche en la que ocurre esto, así al principio los hombres se dedicaron a montar guardia durante toda la noche para vigilar que no aparecieran zoruas, a menudo se juntaban a beber y charlar para mantenerse despiertos, con los años agregaron música y baile para mantener el ánimo y no dormir, hasta que la costumbre terminó en una especie de festival y ahora ya no se recuerda muy bien cómo empezó todo, pero celebran igual porque es divertido. Esta historia me la contó Ark, tal vez los humanos olviden, pero los pokémon no, nosotros nunca olvidamos, por eso sabemos identificar las cosas importantes.

Ese día logré cazar un enorme y viejo odissh, la verdad no estoy segura de si murió por mi causa o se murió solo, porque era muy viejo, yo lo ataqué y me roció con todos los polvos posibles y me quedé dormida, paralizada y envenenada. Al despertar me dolía todo y la pelota azul esa ya no se movía, la verdad... No creo que eso se pudiera considerar como una cacería justa, no era como que yo hubiera hecho el trabajo, pero luego me tranquilicé con la idea de que yo si lo cacé, utilicé mi suerte para hacerlo, el mundo me apoya.

Tuve que asistir a la ceremonia de emancipación y exhibir mi presa como todo el mundo. Zoruru como siempre se lució trayendo un pidgey, eso sí que es algo difícil de cazar porque vuelan, pero para nuestra sorpresa quien trajo la presa más impresionante de todas fue Zorumi. No sé como lo logró pero atrapó un pidgeotto, todos estaban con la boca abierta y ella se limitó a bostezar aburrida y a brincar sobre el maestro Zoreik cuando lo vió, haciendo que se pusiera rojo, pobrecillo, siempre pasando vergüenzas por culpa de mi amiga, en fin. Expusimos nuestros trofeos, nos dieron una larga charla sobre lo que significa ser un zorua, algunos consejos para la vida y otras cosas que no me acuerdo porque me dormí. Al final de la ceremonia, Zorumi me despertó de una mordida en la cola.

—¡AAAy! ¡Zorumi! ¿Por qué me mordiste?

—Para despertarte, obvio.

—Pero podrías haberme despertado de una forma más sutil.

—Claro que no, eso no funciona, cuando trato de despertarte remeciéndote me gruñes 5 minutos más, te das unas vueltas luego me abrazas, te haces bolita, quedo atrapada y me duermo contigo y así nadie se despierta y luego me reclamas que no te desperté.

—Eeeehhh... ¿Es tan así?

—Sip, es muy así. Oye Zora ¿No que hoy era tu baile con el ojotes?

—¡Si! ¡El festival de la luna brillante! ¡Tengo que irme rápido! —Yo ya estaba partiendo cuando la voz de cierto Zorua fastidioso me detuvo.

—¡Zora! Oye a dónde vas tan apurada —dijo Zoruru.

—Tengo cosas que hacer —dije manteniendo la distancia, desde que me había enterado que yo le gustaba a Zoruru lo evitaba, pero esto hacía que se pusiera aún más insistente conmigo.

—¿Qué cosas puedes tener que hacer ahora?

—Bueno, pues... Tengo que mudarme, ya sabes, hay que abandonar la casa de nuestros padres, Zorumi y yo ya decidimos que viviremos juntas y encontramos un cómodo agujero debajo de un árbol donde nos instalaremos.

—Pues haz eso mañana, todos se cambian de casa a la mañana siguiente. Esta noche es para celebrar y quería invitarte al pueblo, ya sé transformarme en humano e incluso hablar su idioma. Ya vi que tu ilusión es muy buena, así que pensé que podríamos ir los dos juntos a pasear, hay muchas cosas interesantes que ver allí, además hoy se celebra una fiesta, si logras imitar a una humana podríamos bailar juntos y todo ¿Qué dices?

—Pues... ¡No! —No pensaba darle más explicaciones y antes de que pudiera replicar cualquier cosa, me fui corriendo confiada de que no me alcanzaría, yo siempre fui la más rápida.

Una vez perdida la pista de Zoruru, tomé el camino que salía del bosque, esta vez no me iba ocultando como de costumbre, muchos zoruas tomaban ese camino, yo sería solo otra zorua más que se quería ir a divertir al pueblo. Cuando llegué al límite del bosque, tomé apariencia humana y me imaginé con un lindo vestido blanco con detalles dorados, este era más bien cubierto, me llegaba hasta la rodilla y tenía mangas. Me pareció que una mujer usaría algo más cubierto para un baile que se celebra en la noche más fría del año.

Las estrellas ya se veían en el cielo negro y eso me indicaba que estaba muy atrasada, así que me dispuse a correr hasta el pueblo con toda la velocidad que me daban las patas. Así avanzaba entre la hierba húmeda de la noche, tenía la vista fija en las luces del pueblo, ni me fijaba por donde iba, bueno, la verdad es que me metí en otra de mis fantasías. Esta vez yo era una campeona de carreras y estaba en una muy importante, me estaba enfrentando contra ponyta, mi archienemiga. Era el encuentro del siglo, ambas íbamos iguales, el público gritaba y el ambiente era tenso, la meta estaba cerca, faltaban apenas unos metros para llegar, ponyta tomó la delantera, pero yo hice un último esfuerzo y la adelanté, saqué ventaja, estaba a punto de llegar, tres metros, dos metros, un metro...

Y choqué con alguien.

Me levanté un poco aturdida, dispuesta a disculparme con la persona con la que había chocado, la cual estaba debajo mío, al incorporarme me di cuenta de que era el mismísimo Iio.

—¡Iio! —Grité emocionada recostándome otra vez sobre él y abrazándolo en el suelo

—Eh... Zora... Yo también me alegro de verte pero... —En eso no me aguanté y le lamí la mejilla dejándolo mudo.

—Ejem —dijo una molesta voz—. Disculpa Zora, pero te recuerdo que Iio es MI novio y me parece que me estás faltando el respeto al estar con él así.

Era Alexia, como siempre, con su cara de pachirizu malhumorado. Consideré sus palabras y tenía razón, Iio todavía era su novio y no era correcto que lo lamiera en público, así que me puse de pie, me sacudí el polvo y la saludé amablemente, aunque ella me contestó con un gruñido.

Alexia iba muy bien vestida, llevaba un vestido rosa con detalles blancos, al igual que el mío era brigado, de manga larga y hasta la rodilla, definitivamente el clima no estaba como para andar con escote, pero de todos modos se veía muy bien, mucho más que de costumbre. Entonces me acordé de lo que me había dicho Chanteau, los bailes a menudo son usados para conquistar, las mujeres se visten mejor que de costumbre y se pintan para ponerse bonitas, a veces en los bailes incluso se forman parejas, por lo tanto era la oportunidad ideal para ponerme seria con Iio, en mi opinión ya nos conocíamos bien y era hora de demostrarle cuándo me importaba. Por desgracia para mí, parece que Alexia tenía previsto un posible acercamiento entre Iio y yo, por lo que venía con un plan de emergencia.

—Oye Zora, te quería presentar alguien. —Me dijo al tiempo que me ponía a un chico al frente, era rubio y algo más gordo que Iio, más bien diría que macizo, mi pobre Iio es un palito. El muchacho tenía un rostro simpático y una sonrisa grande, además de unos interesantes ojos azule—. Este es mi primo Rony.

—Hola Rony.

—Y él será tu pareja hoy.

—¿Eh?

—Iio te invitó al baile, pero él no podrá bailar contigo porque tiene que estar conmigo —dijo eso con una sonrisa maliciosa, estoy segura—. Y como soy tan considerada, decidí conseguirte una pareja, no sería justo que te quedaras mirando mientras Iio y yo nos divertimos, así que le pedí a mi primo que fuera tu pareja hoy ¿No estás feliz?

Miré a Iio como pidiendo ayuda, en realidad él no podía hacer nada, simplemente mostraba una expresión de molestia, mientras que yo hacía esfuerzos tremendos por mantener la calma, me ponía algo nerviosa tratar con un desconocido, pero debía ser valiente, sino mi cola y mis orejas se saldrían.

La verdad no fue tan terrible, al menos al principio. Rony resultó ser una persona muy divertida y curiosa, me hizo mil preguntas sobre mi vida en el bosque, las cuáles contesté lo mejor posible, me contó algunos chistes y anécdotas divertidas y me enseñó a bailar, a veces yo miraba de reojo a Iio y notaba que estaba muy molesto ¿Acaso serían celos? Se me revolvía la panza pensar en eso, a la vez que sentía algo de culpa, no podía evitar alegrarme de que Iio sintiera eso, soy muy mala yo y tristemente para él, por momentos terminé olvidá que estaba un poco deslumbrada con el ambiente de la fiesta, habían decorado las calles con linternas de papel de distintos colores, había gente bailando por todos lados y bandas de música, yo nunca había visto una banda más que en la caja mágica, pero estar en vivo es distinto, se puede sentir el retumbar del tambor en el pecho.

Lo otro que abundaba era la cerveza y el vino, había mucha gente bebiendo, me dieron a probar un poco de trago y terminé escupiéndolo ¡Pero qué cosa más asquerosa! De verdad no entiendo cómo pueden beber esa cosa, es amarga y al tragarla te deja ardiendo la garganta, no es un ardor como cuando uno se resfría, es un ardor extraño. De todos modos no me gustó, pero Rony en cambio parece que si disfrutaba mucho de ese líquido molesto, porque tragaba y tragaba, si yo hubiera sabido las consecuencias que traía el trago, me habría alejado, pero yo no sabía nada del alcohol, de hecho me sentí muy confundida cuando empezó a hablarme arrastrado y a reírse por todo, pensé que estaba jugando a algo y trataba de seguirle hablando de la misma forma extraña que él lo hacía.

—Zorgrgra, mirrra, laazzz eztrrreechas bailan —decía apuntando al cielo.

—Nnno te entrendho muxo.

—Techtas brruszlando emi.

—¿Zze?

—Zrshramalexhucaza.

Ya sin saber qué hacer, decidí ir a buscar a Iio y a Alexia para que me dijeran qué le pasaba a Rony, pero cuando miré a mi alrededor me di cuenta que me habían abandonado. Seguro que Alexia había arrastrado a Iio a algún otro lugar para estar a solas, eso me dio mucha rabia, así que decidí ir a buscarlos. Pero claro, no podía dejar a Rony solo, así lo cogí de un brazo y lo llevé conmigo, a pesar de que se tambaleaba un poco me siguió el paso sin problemas.

Rony y yo avanzamos entre parejas bailando y hombres charlando alegremente, era mucha gente, encontrar a alguien se hacía difícil, pero mi lógica me dijo que ellos buscarían algún lugar solitario para tener más intimidad, así que me alejé un poco del corazón de la fiesta buscando ese tipo de lugares. Me asomaba en cada callejón a ver si los encontraba, incomodé a varias parejas que estaban ocupadas, pero ninguna era la que estaba buscando, yo suspiraba molesta mientras arrastraba a mi compañero, entonces giré por una calle y me asomé una vez más a otro callejón, este estaba vacío, al menos no molesté a nadie esta vez.

De pronto sentí que una mano me tomaba con fuerza y me arrastraba dentro del callejón, era Rony quien ahora se veía más despierto aunque todavía estaba ebrio, me miraba con una sonrisa muy desagradable que me ponía los pelos de punta, me agarró ambas manos y me acorraló contra una pared, su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del mío, podía oler su desagradable aliento a alcohol.

—Jeje, eres toda una zorrita, tal como dijo Alexia.

—De... De qué hablas —dije nerviosa.

—Nos paseamos por todos los callejones buscando uno que estuviera vacío, se nota que tienes ganas y quién soy yo para negarte un favor.

—¿Favor? ¿De qué tengo ganas? —Cada vez estaba más asustada.

—De esto.

Rony entonces colocó su boca sobre la mía e introdujo su lengua, podría haberlo mordido pero en ese momento estaba demasiado aterrada, paralizada del miedo, yo no sabía qué estaba haciendo, Chanteau no me había hablado de estas cosas, lo único que sabía era que me desagradaba mucho, respiraba alcohol, sentía nauseas. Entonces Rony se acomodó mejor apretando su cuerpo contra el mío y colocó mis manos juntas sobre mi cabeza sujetándolas, esta vez sólo con una mano pero apretando mucho al punto que me dolía. En eso me liberó de aquel asqueroso beso pero comenzó a pasear su boca por mi cuello causándome repulsión, comencé a sacudirme tratando de liberarme pero era demasiado fuerte para mí y no estaba en una postura favorable, podría transformarme en una zorua y salir de aquel aprieto pero eso sería firmar mi sentencia de muerte.

—Tanto que te meneas nena, parece que te gusta hacerte la difícil, esto será divertido —me dijo con la voz arrastrada.

Si lo que me estaba haciendo ahora era desagradable, esto no se comparó con lo que siguió. Con la mano libre comenzó a manosearme, me tocó por todos lados, incluso me pellizcó el pecho, fue doloroso. Comencé a llorar y a gemir, pero él no se detenía, su mano se paseaba y tocaba todo, entonces comenzó a levantarme el vestido. En ese momento me di cuenta que por los nervios se me había salido al cola, grité aterrada, las manos de Rony comenzaban a subir por mi pierna, si llegaban a mi trasero me descubriría. Me sacudí, grité y lloré desesperada rogando porque alguien viniera a salvarme y al parecer Arcus me escuchó, porque cuando estaba a punto de tocarme una parte muy desagradable llegó alguien y lo tumbó de un golpe.

Rony cayó al piso como un saco de papas, entonces levanté la vista para saber quién era mi salvador y allí estaba Iio, sin aguantar corrí a sus brazos y lloré sobre su pecho, fue una experiencia horrible, sentía asco, sólo quería desaparecer, irme a un lugar lejano y llorar y llorar. Él me abrazó y me acarició el cabello mientras susurraba palabras dulces tratando de calmarme. En sus brazos me sentía tranquila y segura, sentía que con él podía dejar atrás todo lo malo, quería quedarme a su lado para siempre, pero no se pudo, de un momento a otro me empujó lejos porque se dio cuenta de que Rony se había puesto de pie y corría hacia nosotros con los puños en alto dispuesto a golpearnos. Yo quedé a salvo, pero Iio recibió el puñetazo el cual parece que venía cargado con rabia porque lo tiró al piso.

El rubio se tiró sobre él para seguir golpeándolo, como si fuera un salvaje, pero Iio no se dejó amedrentar y de un rodillazo lo alejó, eso le dio tiempo de ponerse de pie y atacar. Entonces se tranzaron en una feroz batalla de puños, era como ver a dos hitmonchan peleando, pero estos eran humanos, no sabía que podían pelear con tanta fiereza, estaba impresionada y la vez preocupada. Entonces un fuerte golpe a la boca tumbó a mi pobre Iio y hasta le sacó sangre, entonces no aguanté más, aún a costa de mi vida no permitiría que siguieran lastimando a Iio, me convertí en zorua y le arrojé una bola sombra a ese rubio desgraciado tirándolo al piso, lo dejé tan débil que ya no podría seguir peleando. Quedé perpleja, yo no sabía ese ataque, al parecer lo aprendí en el momento.

—¿Zorua? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Zora? —Dijo Iio desconcertado, no me vio transformarme, para él yo solo era zorua que apareció de la nada para ayudarlo.

—Un zorua... —dijo de pronto Rony que se había incorporado tambaleante y me había visto— ¡Un zorua! ¡UN ZORUA! ¡HAY UN ZORUA EN EL PUEBLO! ¡AYUDA UN ZORUA!

Aquel grito fue suficiente para desatar un infierno. Salí corriendo, yo sabía lo que me esperaba. Rápidamente las calles que antes estaban vacías se llenaron de gente que comenzó a sacar a sus pokémon y a atacarme, un grupo de beedrill me lanzó sus picotazos venenosos por orden de su entrenador, pude evitarlos ocultándome detrás de una caja, pero luego un machoke golpeó mi escondite destrozándolo y de paso lastimándome a mí. Corrí buscando una salida, pero todo era una pesadilla, más adelante me esperaban un montón de growlithe para cortarme el camino y detrás de mí venía un montón de gente con algunos pidgeotto y vileplum, estaba rodeada.

Entonces cuando todo parecía perdido, un trueno atacó a los growlithe dejando una abertura para que pudiera pasar.

—¡Rapido Zora corre! —Me dijo Piripiri, la plusle del callejón que salió de quien sabe donde para ayudar.

Le lancé una mirada de agradecimiento y seguí corriendo por mi vida, aun había una enorme mole de gente y pokémon persiguiéndome, pero para mi sorpresa fueron a apareciendo por el camino diversos pokémon para defenderme, varios nidoran retuvieron a la turba con picotazos venenosos y algunos gligar apoyaron desde el aire. Yo no lo podía creer, los pokémon de la ciudad estaban de mi lado, eran todos aquellos que se habían enterado de mi historia y que no querían verme muerta, me sentí conmovida.

La multitud de gente y pokémon estaba quedándose atrás y comencé a sentirme aliviada, pero no por eso dejé de correr, pero si giré la cabeza atrás para ver cuánta ventaja les había sacado. Y justo en ese momento de distracción, algo me atrapó. Todo se puso oscuro, me habían encerrado en un saco, yo me agitaba tratando de liberarme pero era inútil, entonces empecé a entrar en pánico, un humano me tenía en un saco, quizás que me haría. Sentí nos movíamos bastante rápido, me estaba llevando a algún lugar, entonces me quedé quieta esperando, en cuanto abriera el saco le saltaría encima, lo atacaría y escaparía.

Pero lo que me esperaba jamás lo habría imaginado. De pronto sentí que me depositaba en algún lugar y vi algo de luz colándose por la abertura del saco, un par de manos lo abrieron y entonces vi el rostro de un humano que me había capturado, pero a pesar de que yo no conocía mucha gente esa cara se me hizo familiar, aquella piel morena, ese cabello castaño, los ojos azules, la expresión traviesa ¡Era Zoruru en versión humana!

—Muy bien Zora, creo que me merezco una explicación.


	12. ¡Te Zoruamo!

—¡Cómo pudiste! —Me gritó Zoruru enfadado luego de que le conté toda la historia sobre mi transformación en humana y como terminé en esa situación— ¡Estás loca! ¡Cómo se te ocurre enamorarte de un humano!

—Pe... Pero... Pero uno no elige de quien se enamora y...

—¡Uno no elige de quien se enamora pero sí elige qué hacer con sus sentimientos! Y considerando que eres una zorua y que los humanos odian y asesinan zoruas, lo mejor habría sido que te los guardaras.

—Pero Iio no es así, él no odia a los zorua, él...

—Él es un humano, es nuestro enemigo y aunque tuvieras razón de que no tiene nada en contra de nosotros, es uno solo. O sea, tal vez él no es un peligro pero seguro que tiene amigos y familia a quienes definitivamente no les agradarás ¿Acaso no tomas en cuenta todo eso?

—Por eso me hago pasar por humana.

—Ah claro, planeas mantener el secreto durante toda tu vida ¡Esas cosas no se pueden esconder! Te apuesto a que en cuanto se ese tal Iio se entere de lo que eres, te botará como a una basura.

—¡Él no haría eso! ¡Yo le gusto!

—Le gustas, por eso anda con otra y te deja a merced de un loco ebrio.

—Pero después apareció y me salvó.

—¡Eso fue porque yo le advertí! Hoy cuando me rechazaste no me quise dar por vencido contigo, pregunté por ahí si alguien te había visto y dijeron que te transformaste en una chica de cabello negro con un mechón burdeos y saliste del bosque. Supuse que si te habías transformado en humana era para ir al pueblo y luego de mucho buscar te encontré. Debo reconocer que me sorprendiste, eras una humana perfecta, hablabas y actuabas como una, hasta parecía que tenías amigos humanos. Decidí no interferir y vigilar, te seguí durante todo ese tiempo temiendo que algo te pasara y al final tenía razón. De pronto veo que van hacia ese callejón y ese rubio empieza a hacer cosas raras, quería asesinarlo en ese momento, pero no me convenía interferir, no sé pelear como humano. Por eso fui a alertar a tu amiguito, así que, que estés a salvo me lo debes a MI, no a ese inútil que te dejó sola.

—Iio no me dejó sola a propósito, seguro que todo esto fue culpa de Alexia ella...

—¡No lo defiendas! ¡La realidad es que te dejó sola! ¡No le importas lo suficiente! ¡Entiéndelo!

—¡No fue a propósito! ¡Entiéndelo tú!

En ese momento ya me estaba enfadando mucho, no me gustaba que hablara mal de Iio, en eso Zoruru hizo una pausa dramática.

—Esto es su culpa, por culpa de ese humano haces estas locuras y me ignoras ¡Esto no pienso tolerarlo! Iré a encargarme de él inmediatamente —dijo dando media vuelta, pero yo corrí para interponerme frente a él.

—Espera ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Pues voy a darle una paliza que no olvidará por el resto de su vida, con eso me aseguraré de que te deje en paz.

—¡Oye! No pienso dejar que hagas eso.

—¿A sí? ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? ¡Tú no puedes detenerme y lo sabes bien! —Entonces me puse a temblar, tenía razón, pero no podía permitir que le hiciera daño a Iio.

—Por favor detente, no le hagas daño a Iio —supliqué.

—Dame una razón para no partirle la cara después de todo lo que te ha hecho pasar.

—Yo... ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Pero por favor no le hagas daño a Iio!

—¿Lo que sea? —Entonces Zoruru sonrió—. Bien, entonces quiero que seas mía, en cuanto evolucionemos nos emparejaremos.

Creo que no hay palabras para decir lo que sentí en ese momento, fue como si me quitaran toda la ilusión del mundo, ya no podría estar con Iio, estaba obligada a quedarme con ese odioso de Zoruru aún cuando yo no lo quería, pero si era para salvar a mi amado, estaba dispuesta a hacer el sacrificio. En verdad yo no sabía cómo Zoruru podía estar conforme con eso, cómo podía estar feliz de tenerme a su lado obligada, pero no me iba a quejar, ya había aceptado las condiciones, no me quedaba más que resignarme.

Esa noche muy tarde llegué a casa, mamá y papá me felicitaron por mi captura en la ceremonia de emancipación, yo asentí fingiendo una sonrisa aún cuando estaba destrozada por dentro, me disculpé diciendo que estaba cansada y me fui a mi rincón, donde lloré en silencio durante mucho rato hasta quedarme dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, me tocaba abandonar mi casa, por suerte a diferencia de los humanos, los pokémon no juntamos demasiadas cosas, por lo tanto mudarse no era nada complicado. Mis únicas posesiones eran un hueso y una toalla sudada que le había robado a Iio para tener su olor conmigo, pero esta última decidí dejarla. Ahora que Iio estaba prohibido para mí, tener ese recuerdo lo único que hacía era causarme un gran dolor, de hecho al salir no pude evitar derramar lágrimas, mis papás pensaron que estaba conmovida por tener que dejar mi casa, yo cooperé para que pensaran eso porque no podían saber la causa de mi pena.

Mi nuevo hogar no estaba demasiado lejos, pero demoré mucho en llegar porque caminé muy lento, tenía la esperanza de que se me pasara la pena antes de llegar pero no fue así, de modo que cuando me encontré con Zorumi ella me dijo:

—Oye Zora ¿Qué te pasa? No te ves muy bien ¿Y qué es eso que anda anunciando Zoruru de que tu vas a ser su pareja? ¿No que a ti te gustaba ese humano?

Ahí simplemente no me aguanté más y estallé en llanto, es bueno saber que puedo contar con una amiga tan leal como Zorumi, ella me apoyó en ese momento y secó mis lágrimas, animándome para lo que me tocaba enfrentar.

Por lo menos durante el primer tiempo Zoruru no molestó mucho, estaba ocupado al igual que todos los zorua recién emancipados en arreglar su nido, algunos escondrijos eran más habitables que otros. En nuestro caso por ejemplo, debimos agrandar un poco el agujero del árbol y llevar algo de pasto seco para hacerlo más acogedor y luego llevar ramas para esconder la entrada, esto es necesario, a veces aparecen pokémon aprovechados y se apropian de las casas ajenas y con lo lindo que nos había quedado nuestro rincón, no íbamos a permitir que nos lo quitaran.

Pero esta relativa tranquilidad fue solo los primeros días, cuando quedó todo listo y por fin pudimos empezar a vivir nuestra vida de casi adultos, mi compromiso con Zoruru comenzó a hacerse valer. Él se encargó de anunciar a los cuatro vientos que en cuanto evolucionáramos nos emparejaríamos, la verdad, a la mayoría no le sorprendió mucho esto, parece todos menos yo sabían sobre los sentimientos de Zoruru. Ya comenzaba a entender porqué Zorumi decía que yo era todo un caso. La mayoría de los chicos felicitaron a Zoruru porque por fin había logrado lo que quería, en cuanto a las chicas, hicieron una junta solemne para llorar por la pérdida de Zoruru, montón de idiotas exageradas, ni que se hubiera muerto.

Yo con gusto les hubiera regalado a Zoruru, bastante molesto se me hacía, por no decir insoportable, trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible conmigo, según él porque ahora que íbamos a ser pareja, era buena idea conocernos mejor. Sí claro, éramos amigos de toda la vida y no nos íbamos a conocer, yo sabía que la realidad era que pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo para vigilarme, quería asegurarse de que yo no visitara la granja ni el pueblo otra vez, a pesar de que legalmente ya podía hacerlo, pero me lo dejó bien claro cuando nos declaramos comprometidos "No quiero que vayas a la granja ni al pueblo otra vez, no quiero arriesgarme a perderte, además no quiero que te acerques a ese humano".

Esa fue la época más triste de mi vida, a menudo Zorumi me pillaba llorando en casa, luego me daba un par de arañazos y me mandaba a lavarme la cara, era un poco brusca pero esa era su forma de animarme, también solía prometerme que encontraría la forma de que pudiera volver a ver a Iio, yo forzaba una sonrisa para contentarla pero no resultaba bien, mis ojos seguían húmedos.

La verdad es que a parte de la angustia de no ver a Iio nunca más, había otra cosa que me molestaba, en cierta manera las palabras que Zoruru me dijo de que a Iio yo no le importaba y que por eso me había dejado sola con Rony mientras él se iba con Alexia, sí me habían afectado ¿Y si era verdad?

Por ese tiempo me lo cuestionaba mucho. Aunque yo estaba convencida de que a Iio le gustaba, la verdad es que él nunca me había dicho nada. Por otro lado, en todo este tiempo nunca terminó con su novia ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía dejarla? ¿Por qué tenía que estar con esa pesada? ¿Y si yo había malinterpretado todo y sólo era una amiga nada más? Podía ser, después de todo, una relación con una muchacha normal y educada era mucho mejor que con una niña del bosque criada por zoroarks, pero yo me había esforzado mucho por aprender las cosas de los humanos, incluso ya sabía sumar y restar cosas simples y estaba aprendiendo a leer y escribir ¿Acaso eso no era suficiente?

Me carcomía el corazón pensar en todas esas cosas, lo único que quería era ir a ver a Iio y preguntarle, quería oir la verdad de su boca para saber si tenía esperanzas o si debía resignarme, una respuesta era todo lo que necesitaba para decidir si me aguantaba al lado de Zoruru o si seguía dando pelea por mis sentimientos.

Fue entonces que a Zorumi como siempre se le ocurrió una idea genial.

—Zoraaaaa ¿Qué tal si me hago pasar por ti mientras tú vas a la granja de Iio a verlo?

—¿Eh? ¿Podrías hacer algo como eso?

—Claro, con la habilidad ilusión se puede.

Aquí debo hacer una aclaración, para los humanos los pokémon se ven todos iguales entre ellos, aunque según he oído, hay algunos entrenadores que tiene un vínculo tan especial con su pokémon que son capaces de distinguirlo entre una multitud de los de su misma especie, pero no es lo común, la mayoría se confunden. Pero entre nosotros los pokémon, si podemos distinguirnos y nosotros vemos diferencias que los humanos no notan, por lo tanto para Zoruru, yo lucía absolutamente distinta de Zorumi.

—Eso está bien, pero queda el problema del olor.

—Ya tengo un plan para eso, le pedirás una cita en la zona donde crecen esas flores blancas de olor dulzón, estará tan embriagado con su aroma que no notará el mío, estaré bien mientras no se me acerque demasiado, digamos que meta su nariz entre mi pelaje.

—¡Zorumi eres una genio!

Y así fue como pusimos en marcha el plan... ¡Un plan horriblemente vergonzoso! Es que... Zorumi se puso a practicar mi forma de ser, tratando de imitarme lo más posible e hizo muchas cosas que me hicieron sentir eañsgoengadlgaasslsge. Ustedes me entienden, claro que no dominó muy bien el arte de perseguirse la cola, ella se mareaba en cambio yo no, me burlaba de su torpeza, que mala soy, pero Zorumi ofendida contestaba.

—¡Y para qué rayos quieres perseguirte la cola si cuando evolucionas la pierdes!

Dios mío, hasta ese momento nunca me había fijado en ese detalle, los Zoroark no tiene cola, entonces la idea de evolucionar dejó de parecerme atractiva, imagínense ¡Vivir sin cola! Pero bueno, que ya me estoy desviando del tema.

Luego de muchos preparativos, por fin pusimos en marcha nuestro plan. Invité a Zoruru al territorio de las flores olorosas, Zorumi se transformó en mí y fue a encontrarse con él y yo me fui donde Iio. Estaba que no cabía en mí de alegría, por fin podría volver a ver a Iio, sabría la verdad y esa angustia que no me dejaba dormir se iría. A pesar de todas esas cosas buenas, no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa, la idea de que en realidad Iio no me amaba me aterraba, pero si era la verdad, debía saberla.

Por desgracia para mí era un día soleado ¡Y eso que era invierno! Los días soleados nunca me gustaron mucho, seguramente por mi tipo siniestro, pero no iba a dejarme amedrentar por unos rayitos de sol, así que tomé mi apariencia humana, suspiré, puse cara de ruda y fui donde Iio.

Pero creo que exageré con mi cara de ruda, cuando entré a la granja pisando fuerte para darme valor, espanté a todos los pokémon que estaban cerca. Iio en aquel momento se encontraba ordeñando a sus milktank, yo me aparecí silenciosamente detrás de él y como estaba muy concentrado en su tarea no notó mi presencia. Yo estaba demasiado nerviosa, por poco y salgo corriendo sin decir una palabra pero no, me quedé ahí, traté de hablar pero no me salió la voz, pero tenía que hablar, sin importar qué, así juntando todo el valor del que disponía grité:

—¡IIO!

El pobrecito casi se cae del susto al escuchar mi grito, entonces se dio la vuelta rápidamente para ver qué pasaba y se encontró conmigo, mirándolo con rudeza. Se puso pálido, creo que malinterpretó mi expresión, esa actitud era para darme ánimos, no para intimidar, pero Iio pensó que yo había regresado buscando venganza luego de lo de la fiesta. Se puso de rodillas frente mío implorando perdón.

—Zora por favor perdóname, te juro que yo no quería que pasara eso, fue Alexia quien invitó a su primo y yo no tenía idea que se ponía así cuando tomaba, si lo hubiera sabido jamás te habría dejado sola con él ¡En serio!

—¿Eh? Ah, claro, te perdono —dije con sencillez, la verdad no tenía mucho más que decir, yo no quería hablar de eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Así de fácil?

—¿Quieres que me ponga difícil?

—¡No no no! Está bien así fácil, me gusta fácil. —Luego de eso se puso de pie.

Iio se quedó un instante en silencio y me miró de arriba abajo, era como que le costaba creer que yo estaba ahí y me lo confirmó con palabras.

—No creí que te volvería a ver Zora

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Luego de lo que pasó en la fiesta pensé que estarías aterrada de la vida en el pueblo y que te irías a los bosques para siempre, ya casi estaba pensando en ir a buscarte,

—¿En serio? Que tierno, aunque no me habrías podido encontrar, soy buena escondiéndome.

—¿Te esconderías de mí?

—La verdad no —dije con una sonrisa traviesa.

Era verdad, si viera a Iio lo primero que haría sería correr hacia él y lamerlo.

—Es bueno tenerte otra vez por aquí, se te echaba de menos.

—¿Si? ¿Tú me echabas de menos? ¿O sea que me extrañabas?

—Claro que sí, te extrañaba mucho, con todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, la verdad es que has terminado siendo una parte importante de mi vida.

—Entonces... —Había llegado el momento de hacer la pregunta— ¿Por qué en la fiesta me dejaste sola con Rony?

—Lo sabía, todavía te molesta eso —puso una expresión de dolor—. De verdad lo siento Zora, yo...

—No quiero más disculpas, sólo quiero saber por qué me dejaste sola.

—Pues... Es que Alexia dijo que debíamos dejarte con él, que era necesario que aprendieras a socializar con otros humanos, no podías vivir apegada a nosotros y todo eso. Yo le creí pero no debí hacerle caso, me molestaba verte con ese tipo y me molesté mucho más cuando vi lo que te hizo, hasta peleé con Alexia por eso.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, ya no somos novios, terminé con ella. —Esto lo dijo algo cabizbajo, entonces comencé a preguntarme si ella le importaba mucho, al menos más que yo.

—¿La extrañas?

—Pues... La verdad no tanto como esperaría, hasta a mí me sorprende que no me haya afectado mucho. Tal vez, en realidad no la amaba como creía, aunque ella se dio cuenta de eso mucho antes, siempre me estaba recriminando que no era tan cariñoso con ella, que no le prestaba atención y que me la pasaba hablando de ti. —luego de decir esto último se turbó un poco—. Olvida eso último, de todas formas ya no estamos juntos, lamentablemente parece que ella no se lo tomó muy bien. Ay, en serio que es una pena, nos conocemos desde hace tanto y que hayamos terminado así...

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, yo creo que fue lo mejor, algo bueno saldrá de todo esto —dijo al tiempo que se acercaba para acariciarme la cabeza—. Esto significa que debo seguir esperando, un día llegará la chica correcta para mí, estoy seguro.

—Y ¿Y si la chica estuviera más cerca de lo que crees?

—Eso sería genial —dijo con una sonrisa amable—. Pero no tengo ninguna candidata de momento.

—¿De verdad? ¿Ninguna? —Dije en tono triste.

—Bueno, hay alguien que me gusta, pero es tan esquiva y tan... Difusa que es difícil saber lo que piensa, siento que la quiero pero sería muy triste si ella no sintiera lo mismo por mí y la verdad es que compartimos una amistad tan bonita que no la quiero arruinar, no quiero que pase lo mismo que con Alexia, ella no me da ninguna señal y no quiero arriesgarme...

—¡Estás mal! —Grité yo—. En la vida hay que arriesgarse para conseguir cosas, eso es lo que me ha enseñado el bosque. Quien no se atreve no obtiene nada, si un pokémon se quedara dudando antes de atacar una presa, pensando en que puede salir lastimado al final no lograría nada. Vivir de por sí es un riesgo, podrías ir caminando tropezarte con una piedra caerte golpearte la cabeza y morir, pero no por eso uno no va a salir de su cueva ¿Verdad? Así que atrévete, dile lo que sientes, yo... —Mentí triste al decir esto último—. Yo te apoyo...

Podría haberle dicho algo distinto y disuadirlo de que conquistara a una chica desconocida, pero la verdad es que tenía un presentimiento.

—¿Entonces puedo contar contigo? —Dijo con una sonrisa y yo asentí—. Pues, entonces Zora por favor dame tus manos. —Le pasé mis manos, las tomó cuidadosamente y entonces con una sonrisa algo nerviosa me dijo—. Zora, la persona que me gusta eres tú, de verdad ya no puedo ocultarlo más, te amo.

Debo decirlo, me esperaba eso en cualquier momento, pero aún así no pude evitar emocionarme, se me salió la cola debajo del vestido, así que tuve que empezar a calmarme para ocultarla, respiré hondo y cerré los ojos tranquilizándome, por desgracia estaba con Iio al frente y el malinterpretó mis gestos.

—Lo sabía, lo siento, no debí molestarte con esto, por favor olvida todo lo que dije, no te preocupes por mí y... Espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos.

Rayos, eso era un malentendido, pero no lo iba a dejar así, con lo que me costó llegar a Iio, así que sin pensarlo antes de que se me escapara de las patas (manos en aquel momento), brinqué sobre él, por poco y lo tiro al suelo, pero por suerte la milktank que estaba ordeñando antes de que yo apareciera se colocó en el lugar justo para amortiguar la caída, lo malo es que eso hizo que se cayera el tarro de leche, pero eso no era lo importante del momento, tenía que confesarme.

—Iio ¡Yo también te amo! —Le grité al tiempo que le lamía las mejillas—. –Te amo, TE AMO, que te quede claro, te amo.

—¿Eh? ¿De veras?

—Siiiiiiiii y mucho, y te amo y te amo, cuando estoy contigo soy muy feliz, más que con nadie.

—Zora...

Iio se veía tan feliz, entonces me abrazó fuerte y me estrechó contra su cuerpo, podía sentir su calor y su olor me embriagaba, ya en ese momento ni me preocupaba mi cola, de todos modos estaba oculta bajo mi vestido, lo abracé también y nos quedamos así un momento, hasta que de pronto me soltó y miró a su alrededor algo confundido.

—¿Por qué están todos los pokémon pendientes de nosotros?

Entonces yo también me fijé, estaban los pokémon planta de la huerta, los growlithe, Ark, las milktank y algunos pidgey mirándonos con cara de ternura, casi podía escuchar sus "que lindo awwww". Lo había olvidado, yo era la estrella del momento, estaban prácticamente todos los pokémon del pueblo pendientes de la telenovela de mi vida. La verdad es que mi hicieron sentir bastante avergonzada con todas esas miradas encima de mí, así que me puse de pie rápidamente y tironeé a Iio para que nos fuéramos a un lugar más privado, creo que me entendió, se levantó, me dio la mano y me condujo hasta su casa.

Cuando entramos yo todavía tenía la cara roja e Iio solo reía, le gruñí y él me miró confundido.

—A veces me haces pensar en una cría de pokémon —me dijo divertido—. Tienes un comportamiento de lo más curioso —Me puse nerviosa con ese comentario, pero por suerte para mí Iio siempre fue muy despistado—. Seguramente se debe a que fuiste criada por zoroarks en el bosque.

—Sí, claro.

—Hay tantas cosas que debes ignorar, tantas cosas... Es difícil integrarse al mundo cuando se ha vivido de la manera en que tú lo has hecho —con su mano comenzó a acariciarme el rostro—. Pero aún así te las has arreglado, en cierta forma eso me hace admirarte y quererte aún más, Zora ¿Abandonarás el bosque algún día? ¿Vendrás a vivir conmigo una vida de humana normal como te corresponde? —Esas palabras me hicieron estremecer pero...

—Sí, algún día, pero no todavía, aún no me siento lista. —Era la pura verdad.

—Está bien —me dijo con cara de resignación—. Te esperaré, pero no me hagas esperar hasta los 40 años por favor.

Luego de eso colocó su frente contra la mía y me miró con sus dulces ojos sin dejar de sonreir, entonces comenzó a acercar su boca a la mía, pero eso me trajo aquel horrible recuerdo de cuando Rony me besó a la fuerza. Bueno, en ese tiempo yo no sabía lo que era un beso y tristemente mi primer beso fue así de traumático, por lo tanto los asociaba con algo malo y desagradable. Así que cuando Iio se acercó de esa forma tan parecida a la de Rony, lo aparté de un manotazo y me alejé aterrada. Iio me miró sorprendido y yo no sabía dónde meterme, él quería besarme pero a mí me aterraba.

—¿Qué pasa Zora?

—Que... ¿Qué me haces?

—Quería besarte ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es una muestra de afecto.

—Es que Rony...

—Ya veo ...

Iio dijo eso último con mirada sombría, la verdad me hizo sentir muy mal, que digo mal, me sentí la peor zorua del mundo. Él no tenía la culpa de mi trauma y yo quería hacerlo feliz, complacerlo, así que aún cuando se me hacía desagradable le ofrecí mis labios, pero seguía con cara de angustia, entonces me miró con compasión y me acarició la cabeza.

—No Zora, esto no funciona así, si a ti no te va a gustar entonces no tiene sentido hacerlo, ven aquí.

Entonces me atrajo hacia él y me abrazó sin dejar de acariciar mis cabellos, eso era relajante y no tardé en calmarme, creo que hasta me habría quedado dormida, pero esos no eran los planes de Iio. Él suavemente colocó sus labios sobre mi frente y fue dejando caer suaves besos, no tenía nada de extraordinario pero me hacían sentir feliz, muy querida y como estaba rodeada por sus brazos además me sentía segura. No me molestó cuando sus besos fueron bajando por mi cara hasta mis mejillas, aunque admito que me puse un poco nerviosa cuando se acercaron a mis labios, pero no fue la gran cosa, solo posó sus labios sobre los míos suavemente, al principio estaba tensa, pero no tardé en relajarme, se sentía bien.

Pero ese pillo tenía un plan, comenzó a lamerme la boca, de forma muy similar a como son los besos pokémon, con eso si estaba familiarizada, recuerdo cuando jugábamos a girar la rama, a quien apuntaba debías besarlo, jiji, juegos típicos de niños, mi primer beso fue con Zorenku, aunque ahora eso ya no tiene importancia. Las lamidas de Iio me encantaban y pronto quise corresponderle por lo que hice lo mismo y entre lamida y lamida, no me di cuenta como pasó, pero terminamos besándonos de forma humana y la verdad es que no me desagradó para nada.

—¿Verdad que no fue tan terrible Zora? —Dijo separándose de mí luego de un rato.

—Si es contigo está bien... Otro, otro —le dije mientras la rascaba el pecho.

—Jajaja, pareces un cachorro pidiendo comida con ese gesto. —Luego de eso me besó de nuevo.

Así pasó nuestra tarde entre besos y abrazos, ese es uno de los mejores recuerdos que guardo en mi memoria, jamás olvidaré ese día, el día en que aprendí a amar como humana.

Cuando llegó la hora de irme yo no quería hacerlo, me hubiera encantado quedarme a dormir con él, no irme jamás, pero debía regresar, no podía dejar a Zorumi sola con Zoruru, todavía no me sentía segura de vivir como humana para siempre y además, a la hora de tomar una decisión, lo mejor era por lo menos avisar a mi familia, cosa que no me dieran por desaparecida, eran muchas las cosas pendientes, todavía no era el momento de partir, necesitaba un tiempo.

Cuando regresé al bosque, decidí ir directamente a la zona de las flores apestosas para reemplazar a Zorumi, pero eso sí, ocultándome con cuidado, sería muy complicado si de pronto Zoruru veía a dos Zoras. Por desgracia pillarlos era un lío, esas flores dulzonas ocultaban los olores y no podía fiarme de mi olfato, pero de todos modos no tuve que esforzarme tanto para encontrarlos, apenas había llegado cuando un pokémon grande, negro, con una enorme mata de pelo burdeos saliendo de la cabeza y con unos penetrantes ojos azules me cortó el paso, era un zoroark, pero no era uno que yo conociera, nunca lo había visto, pero él sí que me conocía.

—Jeje, Hola Zora ¿Qué tal? ¿Sorprendida? —De inmediato reconocí esa voz.

—¿Zoruru?

—Exacto ¿Que te parece? Evolucioné, fui el primero de la generación, ahora sólo falta que tú hagas lo mismo para que podamos estar juntos.


	13. Conversaciones de Zorua

Evolución.

Ese era el tema de conversación de todos los zoruas, donde quiera que fuera todos hablaban de eso. En cuanto a Zoruru se le ocurrió evolucionar, todos los demás empezaron a apresurarse y entrenar muy duro para imitarlo, nadie quería ser menos, nadie quería quedarse atrás, por ello donde sea que fueras siempre te esperaba alguna batalla de entrenamiento, una no podía ir ni al baño tranquila ¡Los chicos son desesperantes!

Pero algo bueno salió de todo esto, Zoruru ya no estaba tan pendiente de mí, como nuevo zoroark tenía algunas tareas qué hacer, como cambiar su pequeña cueva por un hogar más grande y apropiado para él y una posible futura familia, en nuestra especie son los chicos los que deben buscar la casa para la pareja. Lo otro también, es que debía tener una serie de batallas para determinar su posición dentro de la manada, no es que nuestras jerarquías sean tan estrictas pero es necesario un poco de orden dentro del grupo ¿Verdad?

En cuanto a mí ¡Yo no quería evolucionar! La idea de perder a Iio ¡Y además perder mi cola! Me angustiaban mucho. Pero la triste realidad es que los zorua que no evolucionan, se quedan solos. No te puedes casar, tampoco te puedes integrar en las actividades de tus amigos evolucionados, porque son más grandes y actúan más serios y jugar con los pequeños zoruas bebés es... La verdad un poco patético. Usualmente los zoruas que no evolucionan se van a recorrer el mundo y vivir aventuras, pero eso no era lo que yo quería, bueno, si Iio fuera conmigo no me importaría ir donde fuera, pero no era el caso.

Ese período fue de mucha duda, casi ni podía dormir de la ansiedad, rodé tanto sobre el piso tratando de aclarar mi mente que hasta se me cayó un poco el pelo, incluso consulté con mi cola que podía hacer, pero su sabiduría infinita no me iluminó. Al final me quedaba en un rincón mordisqueando mi hueso, a veces aparecía Zorumi y trataba de quitármelo, jugar con ella me animaba, pero solo por un momento, mientras tanto, a mi alrededor el mundo seguía avanzando y los zorua evolucionando.

Todos cambiaban, todo pasó demasiado rápido, mucho más de lo que yo me esperaba y antes de que me diera cuenta, Zorumi y yo éramos las únicas zoruas de la generación que quedaban, las únicas atrasadas y todos nos presionaban para que evolucionáramos pronto. Cada vez me sentía más acorralada sobre qué hacer, tenía tanto miedo, pero Zorumi como casi siempre lo hacía, me aterrizó.

—¡Zora ya cálmate! ¡Me tienes mareada, ya deja de rodar!

—Pero... Pero... ¡Pero es que no sé que hacer! La angustia me mata, he llegado a tanto que incluso al perseguirme la cola la alcanzo, la otra vez me la mordí y me dolió :'(

—Ay Zora... Eres... Eres tan Zora... A ver, te estás ahogando en un charco de agua, si analizas tu situación fríamente tienes sólo tres opciones: Uno, te quedas como zorua y te vas de viaje a recorrer mundo. Dos, evolucionas y te emparejas con Zoruru. Tres, da lo mismo si evolucionas o no, te vas con Iio y punto ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Es que... No sé.

—Pues la solución más cobarde sería que te fueras de viaje, la más dura que te quedaras con Zoruru y la más difícil que lo dieras todo por Iio. Por lo que yo veo, tu gran problema es el amor que sientes por ese humano, a ver, con la pata en el corazón ¿Estás dispuesta a dejar a Iio?

—Yo.. Yo... No... No quiero dejarlo... ¡No puedo! ¡Lo quiero y él me quiere! Si lo dejo seguiré pensando en él y su recuerdo siempre me perseguirá, siempre me lamentaré pensando que hubiera pasado si...

—Listo, ya está, has tomado tu decisión, ve por Iio.

—Pero Zoruru... Si voy por Iio Zoruru va a lastimarlo, por eso tengo que quedarme con él... Por eso no sé que hacer

—Tranquila Zora, tú tienes la ventaja, por mucho que Zoruru te quiera, si no evolucionas no puede tenerte, piénsalo. En realidad tú puedes hacerle frente, lo que pasa es que le tienes miedo, porque él siempre te ha aplastado, siempre ha estado por sobre ti y con el simple hecho de verlo ya te sometes. Pero no tiene que ser así, esto no es una batalla, es un lucha de voluntad y en mi vida jamás he conocido a una persona con una voluntad más fuerte que la tuya, en eso al menos, puedes ganarle a Zoruru, no dejes que te siga controlando.

La miré sorprendida, en realidad nunca me había dado cuenta. Era verdad, Zoruru se imponía a mí y yo asumía que era inferior, aunque peleaba con él en realidad nunca esperaba ganar y que me diera la razón, porque en todo era superior a mí. Pero Zorumi había dicho que yo podía someterlo a él y Zorumi el 90% de las veces tenía razón.

—Gracias Zorumi, era lo que necesitaba escuchar, le haré frente, me enfrentaré a Zoruru y al mundo entero si es necesario, porque aquí está Zora ¡La reina del mundo!

—¡Bien dicho amiga! Ahora ya puedo estar tranquila. —Y en cuanto dijo eso el, cuerpo de Zorumi empezó a brillar y a crecer hasta que se transformó en una espléndida Zoroark—. Hacía algunos días que estaba lista, me estaba aguantando por ti, los siento Zora.

—No te preocupes.

Y dicho esto, salté a su brazos. Era tan raro, ahora yo era tan pequeñita y Zorumi tan grande que podía tomarme en brazos, me recordó un poco a cuando mi mamá me acunaba para dormir, era una sensación tan cálida... Mi madre... Me dio por pensar en ella ¿Qué diría si le contaba que estaba enamorada de un humano? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? Definitivamente tenía que contárselo, era lo correcto, me esperaba una conversación difícil.

Fue justamente con mi madre con quien decidí hablar primero, comparado con lo que se venía me parecía lo más fácil, sobre todo porque el amor de madre es incondicional, o eso dicen todos, esperemos que sea verdad. Un día cualquiera me pasé por mi antigua casa y por suerte para mí, que mamá justo estaba allí, estaba entrenando a Zoripo, mi hermanito. Como siempre se alegraba mucho por sus avances, comparado conmigo mi hermanito era un genio.

Cuando mamá me vio se alegró mucho, corrió y me tomó en brazos, casi me aplasta de la emoción, pero fue divertido, la lamí a modo de saludo y ella hizo lo mismo, preparó algunos bocadillos y charlamos un rato, preguntó cómo me iba, que tal la caza, como estaba Zorumi, cuando le conté que ella había evolucionado su rostro se ensombreció e hizo la pregunta inevitable

—¿Y tú Zora, cuando evolucionarás? —Y me tocaba decir lo que había ido a decir.

—Mamá la verdad yo... No quiero evolucionar.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero qué dices! Tú ya sabes que los zorua que no evolucionan se quedan solos ¿Acaso no quieres tener familia?

—Mamá, yo quiero algo diferente para mi vida, es algo un poco extraño, pero no creo que sea algo malo. Mamá, lo que te voy a decir tal vez te alarme un poco pero por favor acéptalo, esto es lo que mi corazón quiere... Yo... Yo... Yo quiero estar con un humano. —Mamá se quedó muda por un momento, sus ojos estaban abiertos de la sorpresa y no reaccionaba—. Mamá... ¿Mamá?

—U... ¿Un humano? ¿Quieres estar con un humano? ¿Y de donde salió ese gusto por los humanos?

—Yo no sé, simplemente se dio. Conocí a un chico especial, amable y encantador y no pude evitarlo.

—Un humano... Ay Zora, siempre sales con cada cosa... No lo puedo creer.

—Bueno, pues yo... No me importa lo que me digas tú, o Zoruru, o el mundo ¡Ya tomé mi decisión! Con o sin apoyo...

—Te apoyo Zora.

—¿Qué?

—Te apoyo, supongo que pensaste bien antes de decidir esto y si es lo que en verdad quieres, pues te apoyo.

—¡Gracias mamá! —Dije agitando mi cola.

Eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé, se lo tomó bastante bien, yo ya esperaba un escándalo, gritos, rabietas, fruta volando, pelea, guerra, conflicto, alienígenas. Estoy exagerando pero de verdad esperaba más obstáculos. La realidad era que sí habrían obstáculos, sólo que de una forma inesperada, pero eso va más adelante. De momento me tocaba hablar con Zoruru, así que concerté una cita con él, este chico se había vuelto tan poco accesible, siempre estaba ocupado aunque si era por mí, siempre se hacía un espacio. Así fue como armamos una junta, ese día él estaba de bastante buen humor, lástima que yo se lo iba a arruinar, nada más llegar se lo solté todo.

—¡Zoruru quiero romper nuestro compromiso! ¡Me voy con Iio y no me importa lo que tú digas, lo haré igual! —Tardó algunos momentos en reaccionar.

—¿¡QUE!? ¿Pero qué estás loca? ¿No que ya habíamos hablado de ese tema? Tú y yo nos vamos a emparejar y punto.

—No punto, yo no te amo. —Pude ver la mueca de disgusto que puso con estas palabras— ¿No te gusta lo que te digo? ¡Pues asúmelo! ¡No te amo! ¡No me gustas! ¡Y no me pienso emparejar contigo! ¡Me voy con Iio!

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡Tú te quedas en este bosque! ¡Segura y conmigo! ¡No pienso permitir que te vayas con esa basura!

—Si no evoluciono no te puedes emparejar conmigo, así que estás atrapado.

—¿Atrapado? ¿Que crees que puedes conmigo o algo? Escúchame, tú vas a ser mía sí o sí. Tienes que evolucionar y volverte una zoroark pronto, sé que no le estás poniendo empeño. Como dije no dejaré que te vayas con ese humano y si no evolucionas, me desquitaré con él, ya lo sabes.

—¡Atrévete a tocarle un pelo! ¡Yo lo defenderé! ¡Pelearé contigo!

—¿Pelearás conmigo? ¡No seas tonta! ¡Jamás me ganarás! Si ya cuando eras una zorua no podías hacerme frente, menos podrás ahora. Te aplastaré, quedarás demasiado lastimada, mejor deja esto Zora, no quiero dañarte.

—¡NO! ¡NO LO DEJARÉ! Yo lucharé por Iio, iré con él, de hecho me voy ahora y si te acercas a él, te atacaré. No me importa lo que me pase, si me derrotas me levantaré y seguiré peleando, aún si sangro seguiré luchando, lucharé hasta que la última de mis fuerzas se agote, porque mi voluntad es infinita y no me dejaré aplastar por nadie ¡Esto es lo que yo de verdad quiero y voy a luchar por ello!

—Eres una idiota —dijo al tiempo que sacaba sus garras amenazándo con atacarme— ¡Deja de decir esas estupideces que ya me pusiste de mal humor!

—¡No! Yo me voy. —Comencé a alejarme de él.

—¡Regresa aquí! —Dijo cada vez más amenazador— ¡Tú eres mía! ¡Lastimaré a tu humano!

—Pues entonces tendrás que lastimare a mí primero. —Me coloqué frente a él en posición de pelea y él hizo lo mismo.

Nos quedamos así, frente a frente evaluándonos con la mirada. Podía ver la furia en los ojos de Zoruru, su garra le temblaba pero no atacaba, estaba ahí quieto, observándome, amenazándome. Su tamaño era más del doble mío, sus garras eran gigantes, con su fuerza sería capaz de matarme, pero yo no di pie atrás, aunque mi corazón retumbaba en mi pecho y el miedo me atacaba la panza yo no cedí. Le sostuve la mirada, si él me atacaba yo respondería, aunque no tuviera oportunidad, estaba dispuesta a todo y esperaba cualquier cosa de parte de él.

Y de pronto, sin previo aviso, bajó sus garras.

—¡Has lo que quieras! ¡Zorua estúpida! Pero no vuelvas llorando a mí cuando las cosas no te resulten, es tú problema.

—No te preocupes, no lo haré —le respondí con seguridad, entonces me dispuse a partir, pero Zoruru me detuvo un momento.

—¡Espera!... Ya sé que esto es el fin de nuestra relación pero... Al menos me gustaría saber, que es lo que tiene él que te hizo preferirlo por sobre mí ¡Que te puede ofrecer un humano que yo no! Siempre me esforcé por ser el mejor, el más fuerte, el más hábil, todo para impresionarte, para que pusieras tus ojos en mí y en nadie más ¿Qué fue lo que me faltó? Todas las chicas iban tras de mí pero tú no ¿Por qué? ¿Tan exigente eres?

—No soy exigente, de hecho a mí no me importaba que fueras el más fuerte o el más hábil, a mí me daba lo mismo. Lo que tiene Iio y que tú no, es que él me hace sentir especial, él jamás me humilló ni me hizo sentir menos, me mostraba lo valiosa que yo era y me daba confianza, me hacía sentir querida y respetada, no como un simple trofeo, eso era todo lo que yo quería ¿No es nada del otro mundo verdad? Si tú me hubieras hecho sentir así, si no te hubieras burlado de mí, tal vez hasta me habría enamorado de ti, quien sabe.

—Pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde ¿Cierto?

—Sí, lo siento Zoruru.

Zoruru dio un sentido suspiro y de un salto se alejó entre la espesura del bosque. Una vez que me aseguré de que no estaba cerca, mis patas cedieron y me dejé caer en el piso, temblaba entera. Tal vez parecía segura frente a Zoruru, pero la verdad es que estaba muerta de miedo, hacerle frente no fue fácil y ahora que todo había terminado, por fin pude respirar con alivio, aunque estaba muy conmocionada. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de la proeza que había hecho ¡Le gané a Zoruru! No pudo conmigo y cedió, por primera vez en mi vida le había ganado. No cabía en mí de alegría, comencé brincar por doquier y antes de que perdiera los ánimos, me encaminé hacia mi última parada, la granja de Iio, donde me esperaba la conversación más complicada de todas.

Corrí tan rápido que casi ni me di cuenta de cómo llegué a mi destino, pero ahí estaba, el arco que mostraba el inicio de la propiedad. Tenía el estómago revuelto de los nervios, pero no había vuelta atrás, ya lo había hablado con mi madre y ya había rechazado a Zoruru, la decisión estaba tomada, ahora solo quedaba una última misión, contarle la verdad a Iio, lo más difícil de todo.

Tomé mi forma humana como hacía cada vez que iba a verlo, aunque esta vez me costó mucho, estaba demasiado nerviosa y evitar que se me saliera la cola y las orejas era complicado, por lo menos no aparecí desnuda como me pasó una vez que estaba enferma del estómago. Inspiré profundamente y fui a hacer lo que había ido a hacer.

Iio como era costumbre, estaba trabajando en el campo, ese chico siempre fue muy hacendoso, pero si se trataba de mí, siempre se daba un tiempo para atenderme. Me recibió con una sonrisa y me saludó con un beso, no pude evitar quedarme tiesa de la impresión, es que todavía no estaba acostumbrada a eso.

—¿Qué pasa Zora?

—Na... ¡Nada! Es que todavía me cuesta esto de los besos. —En eso Iio me interrumpió con otro beso—. Eh ¡Oye!

—Así te acostumbras más rápido, con un poco de práctica te saldrá muy bien ¿Quieres seguir practicando? —Ese Iio, estaba coqueteando conmigo, lamentablemente aunque me moría de ganas de jugar con él, no era el momento para eso.

—Tal vez después, tengo que hablar de algo importante contigo ahora.

—¿Qué cosa? —Dijo con cara de preocupación, parece que presentía lo que se venía.

—Pues... Pues... Ay, no sé como empezar.

—Por el principio se suele empezar.

—Sí... Es que... Es complicado y... Bueno, trataré de resumirlo. Pues como sabes, yo vivía en el bosque, un día por culpa de una pelea estúpida con un amigo y por muchas otras cosas más terminé aquí sin saber mucho sobre el lugar y bueno... Pues me metí en algunos problemas pero tú fuiste muy amable y me ayudaste mucho.

—¿En serio? Yo no recuerdo eso

—Claro, es normal que no te acuerdes porque yo no me veía como me veo ahora, pero ya voy a llegar a esa parte. El asunto es que... Me enamoré de ti y... Mantuve esto en secreto, aunque ahora ya no es tan secreto, pero igual me trajo problemas, pero tenía amigos que me apoyaban, aunque Zoruru no estaba de acuerdo, pero el no sabía nada hasta que lo descubrió y dijo que no se podía, que era malo, que es imposible, pero yo te amaba y quería estar contigo y...

—No te estoy entendiendo mucho Zora y ¿Quién es Zoruru? ¿Qué es lo que se supone que no se puede?

—Em... Sí eso... Se suponía que tú y yo no podíamos estar juntos porque...

—Porque...

—Porque yo no soy humana Iio.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? Que seas una niña del bosque no te hacer menos humana que alguien de pueblo. El lugar y la forma en que nos criamos no importa, todos somos iguales, así que deja de decir esas cosas, si te preocupa lo que dirá la gente del pueblo por estar con una niña salvaje, te digo que a mi no me importa, tú eres una buena mujer y eso es lo que importante. Además que ya te comportas como una señorita.

—Iio, de verdad agradezco tus palabras pero, en serio, yo no soy humana, yo... Yo soy... Yo soy una... ¡Yo soy una zorua! —Grité mientras dejaba al descubierto mis orejas y mi cola.

—Que... Que es eso... —Iio retrocedió asustado— ¿Esto es una broma? Debe serlo ¿De donde sacaste esas orejas de utilería?

—No son de utilería, son de verdad, soy una zorua... Creo que no me creerás hasta que me muestre entera. —Tomé mi forma de de zorua y esperé por su reacción.

—Eso... —Creo que quedó en shock por un momento, estaba quieto mirándome sin hacer nada, ni un pelo se le movía, hasta pensé que se había quedado dormido de pie con los ojos abiertos pero no era así, parece que su cerebro estaba tratando de entender que pasaba—. Eso... Tú... ¿Zorua? Un momento, tú... El zorua que siempre me vista... Tú... ¡Eres tú!

—Sí Iio ¿Ahora me recuerdas? Soy la zorua que ayudaste hace tiempo atrás, nos hemos visto después muchas veces. —Comencé a preocuparme porque Iio no se veía muy contento— ¿Iio? ¿Amor? ¿Qué te pasa?

En eso me acerqué para tocarlo, pero él alejó mi pata con brusquedad y me miró con furia, al parecer no se tomó muy bien la noticia.

—Tú... Tú... ¡Monstruo! ¡Me mentiste! ¡Me tuviste engañado todo este tiempo!

—Pe... Pero Iio.

—Esto... ¡Seguro que es por esto que dicen que los zoruas están malditos! Es por esto, para prevenir a las personas, para que no nos engañen, para evitar salir con el corazón lastimado ¿Te gustó engañarme? ¿Te pareció divertido?

—¡Yo no te estaba engañando!

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces que fue lo que hiciste?

—Fue un acercamiento estratégico, si yo no hubiera tenido forma humana tú nunca me habrías aceptado.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿A quién se le ocurre que un humano va a estar con un pokémon?

Ya me habían dicho eso antes, primero me lo dijo Nidotaro, luego me lo dijo Zoruru, pero entonces no me importó. Pero que ahora me lo dijera Iio, en serio, era como si mi mundo llegara a su fin, las lágrimas se me empezaron a caer sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Iio yo te amo, a mi no me importan las diferencias, todo lo que hice fue por amor.

—¿Engañar es tu forma de amar? ¿Causarme este daño? Zora... Tú no sabes como me siento.

—Pero... Yo no quería...

—¡No quiero escucharte más! ¡Vete! ¡No quiero saber nada de ti! ¡No quiero saber de zoruas ni de engaños, adiós! ¡Fuera de aquí!

Iio dijo que me fuera aunque en realidad fue él quien se fue. Abandonó su trabajo y se metió en su casa cerrando con un fuerte portazo que me dejó temblando. De verdad jamás pensé que Iio reaccionaría así, pensé que ya me quería suficiente como para perdonarme mi mentira, aunque, al pensarlo mejor, fui demasiado optimista, es obvio que una verdad como esa toma tiempo aceptarla, si es que se acepta.

Comencé a sentirme horriblemente mal, angustiada y triste, me dolía el corazón, había prácticamente destruido mi futuro por seguir a Iio y ahora no tenía nada. Entonces sentí una respiración a mis espaldas, al ver de quien se trataba me encontré con Ark.

—Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy Zora, mejor regresa mañana, —me dijo el perro de fuego.

Que más podía hacer, con la cola y las orejas gachas me dispuse a salir de la granja. Caminaba lentamente sin ánimos, de verdad que no sabía qué hacer, tal vez Zorumi podría darme algún consejo, el 90% de las veces siempre sabía qué hacer, yo sólo esperaba que este no fuera uno de esos casos que cubren el 10%. Como sea, yo solo lloraba a mares, ya hasta estaba temiendo inundar el lugar con mis lágrimas, estaba exagerando pero mi imaginación siempre ha sido grande.

Lloré mucho, pero traté de tragarme mi llanto, no quería volver al bosque con un rostro triste y darle la razón a Zoruru, no lo iba a permitir. Así que logré calmarme y verme más o menos presentable. Apenas había logrado reponerme, cuando algo pasó corriendo muy rápido por el lado mío y se detuvo justo frente a mí, abrí los ojos perpleja al darme cuenta de que era una zorua ¡Idéntica a mí! Llevaba un vestido amarillo en la boca y me miró con una sonrisa traviesa, entonces me tiró al vestido encima y se transformó en una zoroark, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que era mi mamá.

—Zora —me dijo alegremente—. Tengo buenas noticias para ti, te conseguí la entrenadora perfecta.

—¿Qué? ¿Entrenadora?

—Sí, tú dijiste que querías estar junto a un humano.

Entonces me di cuenta de lo que había pasado, yo le dije esas palabras a mi madre y ella las interpretó como que estar junto a un humano, significa ser su pokémon, fue mi culpa por no ser más clara y mi madre lo malentendió todo.

—Me costó aceptarlo, pero si es lo que tú quieres entonces yo no puedo interferir. Sólo puedo procurar buscar a una buena persona para ti, al principio pensé que sería imposible encontrar un humano que te aceptara, ellos nos odian, pero pillé a una chica que respeta y aprecia a los zorua. Buena suerte, no te dejes capturar tan fácil tampoco, adiós.

Dicho esto, mamá desapareció, justo antes de que una conocida voz me sacara de mi impresión.

—Aquí estas zorua y ahí tienes mi vestido. Ahora me las pagarás, prepárate, te voy a capturar y a entrenar. Yo te enseñaré un poco de disciplina y a no andar robando la ropa de la gente —dijo Alexia.


	14. La Zorucopa Atrapa Hombres

¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte? ¿Por qué la famosa entrenadora que mamá encontró para mí tenía que ser Alexia? Igual creo que era algo lógico, las únicas personas del pueblo que no tenían problemas con los zorua eran Iio y Alexia. Pero la verdad no me hacía mucha gracia que ella me quisiera capturar, así que lo mejor era huir, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Alexia sacó una pokebola y la arrojó liberando a un pokémon, para mí fue una sorpresa, no sabía que ella tenía compañeros... Y vaya compañero que tenía.

De la pokebola salió un pokémon que yo nunca había visto, era chiquito, peludo, de color gris, con ojos rosados y redondos y con una cara de "veo gente muerta". Lo digo en serio, la cara que tenía resultaba perturbadora. Lo que yo tenía en frente era un espurr, me quedé mirándolo fijo, perdida en sus ojos redondos, como que me sentía hipnotizada, hasta se me olvidó huir, pero Alexia me sacó de mi trance atacándome.

—Espurr, usa arañazo.

La pequeña bola de pelos se acercó a mí y antes de que pudiera hacer nada me arañó la cara, mi lindo rostro... Waaaaaaa. Me dolió bastante y me hizo enojar, ya le mostraría yo lo que era un arañazo. Corrí hacia espurr y lo ataqué con mis garras, al parecer le causé más daño del que me hizo a mí, parece que no llevaba tanto con Alexia y que su nivel no era muy alto.

—¡Ah! ¿Estás bien espurr? —La criatura lo miró con sus ojos de nada, en serio no sé cómo no la perturbaba—. Bien, entonces usa confusión.

Los ojos de la bola de pelos brillaron como si fueran joyas y entonces... Nada pasó, creo que sentí un cosquilleo detrás de la oreja y me rasqué. Yo nunca había peleado con un pokémon psíquico, así que no estaba consciente de mi ventaja, los movimientos de ese tipo no me hacían nada, salvo provocar algo de comezón, pero para efectos prácticos, como pokémon siniestro que era, no me hacían nada.

—¿Eh? ¿No le haces nada? —Dijo Alexia bastante sorprendida.

Entonces yo me decidí a atacar, quería acabar con esto rápido, esa mirada vacía me tenía los pelos de punta. Corrí hacia espurr para embestirlo, deseaba golpearlo en la cara para ver si conseguía que cambiara su expresión, pero antes de que llegara Alexia ordenó:

—Aaaah, espurr reflejo.

Antes de que llegara, una especie de barrera se puso enfrente de ese pokémon y yo choqué con ella. La barrera se curvó como si fuera una tela tensa que se empuja con el dedo, conseguí alcanzar a espurr a través de la barrera, pero la fuerza de mi ataque bajó mucho, creo que no le hice ni la mitad del daño que tenía planeado.

—Spurr usa voz cautivadora.

La bola de pelos entonces se puso a chillar, era un sonido extraño, dulce y empalagoso, pero a la vez doloroso, sentía que mi cabeza iba a estallar, esa horrorosa voz me estaba destrozando el cerebro. Claro, era un movimiento tipo hada, súper eficaz conmigo, pero yo no me iba a dejar vencer por espurr, esa criatura era apenas una cría, le faltaban algunos años para poder derrotarme y se lo iba a demostrar.

Me puse de pie tratando de aguantar el sonido y entonces usé alarido. Mi grito espeluznante comenzó a hacer efecto en espurr, quien se sujetaba la cabeza angustiado pero sin dejar de gritar ¿Acaso creía que me iba a ganar? Aumenté la fuerza de mi grito hasta el punto que los pidgey que volaban cerca huyeron aterrados y antes de lo que esperaba, espurr cayó al piso inconsciente, lo había debilitado.

Alexia recogió a su pokémon rápidamente y lo felicitó por la lucha que había dado, aunque en realidad no había sido la mejor pelea del mundo que digamos.

—Lo siento espurr —dijo Alexia dulcemente—. Era nuestra primera batalla juntas, pero la próxima vez cuando entrenemos más, ganaremos. Pero ahora no será igual, ahora sé que los poderes psíquicos no funcionan con él. —Entonces me miró retadoramente—. Ya no te subestimaré zorua, esta vez usaré a un pokémon con el que tengo mucha experiencia luchando.

Al haber escuchado esas palabras debería haber salido corriendo, hubiera sido lo más sensato si no quería que me capturaran, pero estaba demasiado motivada por mi victoria, aunque no era la gran victoria tampoco. Había derrotado a un pokémon frente al que tenía ventaja de tipo y que era más débil que yo, pero para alguien que siempre pierde, era suficiente para tener la motivación y la idea estúpida de que iba a ganar frente al oponente que fuera.

Alexia liberó a su segundo pokémon, el cual tampoco era uno que conocía muy bien, pero al menos era un tanto más normal, se notaba a simple vista que era un insecto, uno muy bonito la verdad, pero no le ganaba a mis caterpie ¡Nadie se mete con mis caterpie! ¡Ellos son los más lindos! Ni siquiera un ledian les va a hacer frente.

Pues sí, el pokémon con el que me tocaba pelear era un ledian. Este me saludó con una sonrisa, casi como si se quisiera disculpar por lo que iba a hacer, parecía bastante simpático. Yo respondí a su saludo ladeando la cabeza y moviendo la cola, pero terminadas las cortesías me dispuse a atacar de inmediato con una embestida, el maestro Zoreik siempre decía que los pokémon siniestros debemos realizar ataques imprevistos y traicioneros. Pero creo que yo soy muy predecible, porque Alexia le ordenó a ledian que esquivara. El bicho rojo voló evitando mi ataque, claro, tiene ventaja, tiene muchas más direcciones hacia las cuales escapar, esta batalla estaba demasiado complicada.

—Ledian usa rapidez.

Ese ataque tiene bien puesto el nombre, es tan rápido que no se puede esquivar, el insecto arrojó una lluvia de estrellitas que me golpearon sin que yo pudiera hacer nada. Por suerte ese ataque no causa demasiado daño, así que rápidamente me puse de pie, pero Alexia ordenó una embestida y el bicho se arrojó contra mí, pero yo ya no era la zorua debilucha que caía ante cualquier ataque o trampa, ya casi era una adulta que podía cazar por su cuenta, evité el ataque usando excavar y quedé a salvo bajo tierra.

Ahora el problema es que ledian volaba, por lo que no podía detectar su ubicación mediante el sonido que hacía al caminar, además, aunque lograra aparecer justo bajo él, no podría alcanzarlo, por lo tanto era un ataque inútil, pero al menos me servía para protegerme. Hubiera sido genial excavar hasta un lugar lejano, pero las fuerzas no me daban para tanto, después de todo no soy un pokémon de tierra.

Suspiré pensando qué podría hacer a continuación, hasta que se me ocurrió un plan, excavé y salí de la superficie, esquivé una embestida de ledian y me volví a enterrar, repetí esto varias veces, hasta que terminé creando una red de túneles con varios agujeros que salían al exterior, me asomé con cuidado por uno y pude ver que ledian estaba muy confundido mirando hacia todos lados sin saber de qué agujero saldría yo ¡Ja! Soy una genio.

En un momento en el que ledian le dio la espalda al agujero en el que yo estaba, arrojé una potente bola sombra que lo golpeó directamente. El ataque hizo que el pokémon perdiera altura quedando a mi alcance, entonces aproveché para correr hacia él y morderlo. Tenía al bichito atrapado entre mis colmillos y yo ya daba la batalla por ganada, pero las cosas no eran como yo esperaba

—¡Ledian usa Golpe Roca!

Ledian tenía cuatro poderosos puños para atacar y no dudó en hacerlo, me dio un golpe tremendamente fuerte. Salí disparada lejos y quedé débil y aturdida, claro, era un movimiento tipo lucha, súper efectivo, súper doloroso, entonces escuché el grito de Alexia.

—Pokebola ve.

Entonces me arrojó una esfera que me dio un suave golpe en la cabeza, luego sentí que mi cuerpo era succionado y que la tierra bajo mis pies se desvanecía mientras mi visión se tornaba roja... Fue muy raro, la primera vez que entras en una pokebola es bastante impresionante y si no entras por voluntad propia, puede ser bastante aterrador.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya había un terreno donde pisar, estaba en algo así como una habitación redonda, aunque pareciera raro podía ver y oir todo lo que pasaba afuera. No me dejé impresionar por la situación y comencé a golpear las paredes de mi prisión desesperada, no quería ser capturada, con cada embestida la pokebola se movía y crujía ligeramente, hasta que empecé a sentir que de alguna manera se estaba abriendo, el crujido se hizo más intenso, ya casi podía verme en libertad, pero mis fuerzas comenzaron a agotarse, yo estaba demasiado débil, cada golpe era más débil que el anterior hasta que ya no pude más y me desplomé, con eso la pokebola dejó de moverse y yo fui capturada.

Me hubiera gustado hacer un relato dramático, algo así como la pobre Zora que sufre en manos de la perversa bruja Alexa, que cada día lucha por subsistir mientras es sometida a terribles torturas y llora por su amado Iio. Seguro que una historia así habría sido genial y hasta la hubieran llevado al cine, pero debo contar la verdad, Alexia era un amor conmigo. Como humana nunca recibí un gesto amable de parte suya, claro, hay que entenderla, estaba celosa, fue aplastada por mi carisma y encanto, se veía venir que Iio se quedaría conmigo. Pero con mi forma de pokémon ella era adorable.

En cuanto llegamos a su casa me atendió muy bien, me curó las heridas, me dio de comer, me bañó, me peinó y me colocó un enorme lazo rosa hiper femenino y cursi alrededor del cuello. Eso era un atentado contra mi naturaleza de pokémon siniestro, si al menos hubiera sido un lazo negro, o azul oscuro hubiera estado bien, pero no rosa chillón con puntitas blancas. Si se le ocurría ponerme perfume de fresa o un gorrito a juego la iba a morder, por suerte no lo hizo.

—¡Te ves preciosa! ¿Qué dicen chicos? ¿Ledian? ¿Espurr?

Ledían contestó con una sonrisa y una voltereta en el aire, espurr dijo que me veía bonita y me miró con sus ojos penetrantes, yo ya me preguntaba si yo no estaría muerta que me miraba de esa forma, con sus ojos vacíos y sin expresión. Pero parece que Alexia comprendía a esa espurr porque le dio la razón.

—Jeje, claro que te ves linda, todos están de acuerdo. —En eso me tomó en brazos—. Seguro que serás un éxito en los concursos pokémon. —Yo la miré confundida ¿Qué serían los concursos?—. Seremos estrellas, tú, espurr y ledian serán los más hermosos y elegantes de todos, ganaremos los listones, entraremos al gran festival donde obtendremos la gran copa y seremos admirados por todos.

Ella se veía tan feliz mientras que yo estaba cada vez más confundida ¿Para qué quería ganar una copa? Aunque fuera una copa grande, salía mejor comprar un juego de 6 copas pequeñas en una cristalería, mucho más prácticas para beber además.

—Ya lo imagino, los pokémon más bellos de toda la región, por supuesto entrenados por la coordinadora más talentosa y hermosa de todas. Seré famosa y admirada, todos querrán estar conmigo y entonces cuando esté en la cima, Iio se lamentará de lo que se perdió.

Así que de eso se trataba, Alexia quería ganar una copa para atraer hombres. Yo no sabía que las copas hacían a las chicas más atractivas, nunca vi a una mujer con una copa en la cartera, tal vez era una copa especial que servía para eso. En realidad yo no tenía idea de nada, pero aún así seguí escuchando su discurso porque ya me había interesado y estaba curiosa de saber más sobre la copa atrapa hombres.

—¡Ah! Otra vez pensando en él ¡Tonta tonta! Ese idiota que me dejó por esa aparecida... ¡Pero debo olvidarlo! Para eso me voy a hacer coordinadora, para superarlo, para que todo quede atrás, por eso partiré de viaje a ganar concursos ¡Si señor! Nos iremos todos de viaje a ganar concursos ¿Cierto?

Ledian y espurr contestaron animados (tan animado como puede ser un espurr) pero yo me quedé callada.

—¡Si! Nos iremos de viaje mañana, ya tengo los tres pokémon que necesitaba, así que es hora de partir y tú zorua —dijo apuntándome—. Serás mi arma secreta, todos quedarán admirados cuando te vean. Por lo que sé, los zoruas son raros, así que ya tendrás puntos extra en los concursos, pero te mantendré en secreto, nadie debe saber que te capturé, primero porque eres mi arma secreta y segundo... Porque todos se escandalizarían si te vieran, supuestamente eres un pokémon "maldito". Pero yo ya sé que eso no es verdad y se los demostraré a todos, pero necesito tu cooperación para eso, así que te quedarás en mi cuarto hasta mañana, cuando nos vayamos ¿De acuerdo? —dijo con su sonrisa de pachirizu.

Luego de eso Alexia se fue dejándome con el corazón apretado, ella quería irse de viaje a buscar una estúpida copa y como ahora yo era su pokémon, tendría que seguirla, entonces eso me alejaría de Iio quitándome toda posibilidad de arreglar las cosas con él o de reconciliarme. Sí, aún tenía esperanza de que de alguna forma las cosas salieran bien, pero con esto esa idea se desvanecía ¡Pero yo no quería aceptarlo! Me encaramé en la cama para brincar hacia la ventana y escapar, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la voz de ledian me detuvo.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso quieres fugarte? Eso sería muy poco honorable, ella te capturó justamente y además te trató muy bien, no tienes ninguna razón para escapar.

Razones para escapar, pues que el amor de tu vida vive en ese pueblo y si te vas de viaje no lo podrás ver parece una buena razón para escapar. Le iba a contestar eso cuando un dolor punzante atacó mi pecho, recordé que ahora Iio me odiaba, un futuro a su lado era imposible, aún con mis patéticas esperanzas.

En el bosque ya había rechazado a Zoruru y le había dicho a mi madre que quería estar junto a un humano, si me presentaba allí todos me mirarían raro, seguro que surgirían muchos rumores feos sobre mí. Abandonar a Alexia sería perder lo único que tenía, mi único futuro posible.

Pensé en esa chica, no me agradaba del todo pero me había derrotado en batalla y en vez de abandonarme, decidió que yo era un buen pokémon y me hizo parte de su equipo. Ese era un gran honor, rechazar algo como eso era casi como una traición y si además te trataban bien, era ser mal agradecida. Entonces comencé a comprender lo que Ark me había explicado hacía tiempo atrás sobre el vínculo que hay entre un humano y su entrenador y sobre lo que representaba la pokebola... Yo simplemente no podía huir.

Pasé todo el día en el cuarto de Alexia, ledian me hizo la tarde más agradable, jugué mucho con él. Me comentó que su nombre era Leder, pero su entrenadora lo llamaba ledian, en cuanto a espurr, ella se llamaba Mina (A los pokémon psíquicos les gusta tomar nombres de humano=, ella era bastante retraída y a menudo pasaba tardes enteras mirando por la ventana ¿Qué era lo que tanto miraba? Sólo ella lo sabía.

Llegó la noche. Como siempre me siento más cómoda cuando la oscuridad llega, aunque en mi situación nada podía hacer que me sintiera cómoda, por lo que no podía dormir, me daba vueltas por la habitación tratando de no despertar a nadie, mientras el tiempo pasaba lentamente. De pronto un ruido en la ventana me sacó de mis pensamientos, miré y vi algo peludo que estaba afuera, al acercarme me di cuenta de que era Ark. No sé porqué pero me alegré mucho de verlo, me subí suavemente a la cama de Alexia tratando de no despertarla y de ahí brinqué hasta la ventana, la abrí un poco para conversar con mi visitante.

—¡Ark que gusto verte por aquí!

—Zora ¿Qué rayos haces en la casa de Alexia? Creí que mi olfato me estaba fallando cuando me trajo hasta aquí. De por si es difícil seguirle el rastro a un zorua, por poco y no te encuentro.

—Es que... Me capturaron.

—¿QUEEEEEE?

—¡Shhh! Cállate, todos están durmiendo.

—Es que... No lo puedo creer, tú... ¿Cómo pasó?

—Pues yo estaba caminando... Y peleé con Alexia... Y me capturó...

—Es el mejor relato que he oído en mi vida... Bueno ya. Fuera de bromas, la razón por la que te buscaba era para hablarte de Iio.

—¿Le pasó algo malo?

—Sí... Está muy triste, en todos los años que llevo con él jamás lo vi así. Estoy preocupado, tal vez exagero pero es mi entrenador y es mi deber velar porque esté bien. Hoy no almorzó ni cenó, se quedó encerrado en su casa, ni siquiera salió a encerrar a las milktank en el corral, creo que hasta lo he escuchado llorar y lamentarse. —Sentí que se me partí el corazón al saber de eso—. Gimoteaba muchas cosas, pero es difícil escuchar del otro lado de la puerta, lo que sí estoy seguro que oí fue "Zora lo siento". Regresa con él por favor, estoy seguro de que te perdonará, él te quiere, solo que fue una noticia muy chocante para él y le tomó tiempo aceptarla, pero está muy triste, por favor Zora.

—Yo... Yo... No puedo. —No me aguanté, me puse a llorar—. No puedo Ark... Ahora tengo entrenadora... No puedo dejarla...

—Pero podrías mantenerte visitándolo...

—Nos vamos mañana...

—¿Qué?

—Alexia decidió que quiere ser coordinadora, lo que sea que es eso. Se va a ir de viaje para ganar una copa atrapa hombres y como somos sus pokémon, nos llevará con ella.

—¿Qué? No puede ser... Zora como... ¿Cómo dejaste que te atrapara?

—¿Crees que yo elegí esto? ¡Soy débil! ¡Siempre lo he sido! ¡La más débil del grupo! ¡La burla de los demás! Y ahora me pasa la cuenta... Yo no pude hacer nada... Porque soy débil...

—No Zora, tú eres muy fuerte... Sólo que tienes un tipo de fuerza que no es muy común... Por otro lado, hasta los más fuertes necesitan ayuda de vez en cuando...

Dicho eso, Ark se alejó de la ventana y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche, como tengo una buena visión nocturna lo vi claramente hasta que se perdió en la lejanía. Pero me extrañó el hecho de que no tomó el camino a la granja de Iio. Yo no lo sabía, pero el lugar al que Ark se dirigía era al bosque... Y a partir de este punto empezaré a relatar las cosas según me las contaron, pues yo no estuve ahí para verlas. De todos modos me contaron todo con mucho detalle, por lo tanto, creo que no son muchas las cosas que se perdieron en esta historia.


	15. Luchando por el Zoruamor

Ark alguna vez me dijo que la vida en la granja lo aburría y que soñaba con viajar a lugares lejanos para vivir aventuras, pero pensar en aventuras es muy distinto a vivirlas, de eso se dio cuenta en cuanto estuvo a la entrada del bosque. Según me contó, por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo de verdad, hasta el punto de que se sentía avergonzado, él era el pokémon principal de la granja, el jefe a cargo de los growlith, de la protección y de la disciplina y ahora temblaba como una jalea. Pobre Ark, a él le hubiera gustado salir corriendo a refugiarse en la granja donde conocía y dominaba su territorio, pero necesitaba buscar ayuda y pensó que el mejor lugar para ello sería el bosque, aunque la verdad no tenía un plan, algo le decía que la respuesta estaba en el bosque.

Parecía casi coincidencia pero lo primero con lo que Ark se encontró fue con Zoruru. Zoruru después me dijo que no era nada tan raro, esperaba que Iio me rechazara, como siempre tenía más sentido común que yo. Supuso que volvería destrozada al bosque, así que se quedó en las afueras esperándome, pero pasó todo el día y yo no aparecí. Como se imaginarán, se enojó un poco con esto... Bueno, en realidad estaba furioso y dispuesto a desquitarse con el primero que se le pusiera en frente y adivinen que, Ark fue el primero que se le puso en frente.

—Apestas a humano —dijo con una voz lúgubre que le erizó el pelo a Ark. El pobre miraba hacia todos lados tratando de ver de donde venía aquella voz.

—¡Muéstrate! —Gritó el arcanine.

—Un estúpido arcanine que apesta a humano –—siguió susurrando cada vez más cerca de Ark—. La verdad no entiendo que tienen esas estúpidas criaturas como para despertar tanta fascinación en los pokémon. —En eso, Zoruru se apareció repentinamente frente a Ark quien casi grita del susto

Ark jamás vio en su vida algo más aterrador, Zoruru parecía un demonio aquella noche, sus ojos estaban inyectados de ira, sus colmillos estaban al descubierto amenazando al pokémon de fuego, su cabello estaba erizado y se erguía intimidando con su altura, a su alrededor se veía un aura de odio, los truenos retumbaban y cientos de zubats volaban tétricamente a su alrededor... De acuerdo, estoy exagerando, pero ya que yo no soy la protagonista de esto tengo que hacer que parezca interesante ¿O no?

—Hace poco, la chica que me gustaba y que quería como pareja me abandonó —dijo con una voz espeluznante—. Me dejó por un... ¡Un humano! ¿Puedes creerlo? La vida es injusta a veces. Si te soy sincero ya no quiero saber más de humanos, nada de ellos, nunca más, si viera a uno ahora lo destrozaría sin piedad... Pero aquí no hay humanos... Solo un arcanine... El cual apesta a humano... —Puso una sonrisa llena de ira y dolor—. Tienes muy mala suerte amigo.

—La chica que te gustaba... ¿Acaso se llama Zora? —Se apresuró a contestar Ark.

—¿La conoces?

—¡Si! ¡La conozco bien! De hecho es bastante famosa en el pueblo, todos hablan de la zorua que se enamoró de un humano y todos están expectantes por saber cómo termina su historia de amor. —Ark no se fijó que mientras hablaba el rostro de Zoruru se ponía cada vez más sombrío—. Nadie quiere un final triste pero las cosas no están bien, Zora fue capturada por una chica y esta se irá de viaje pronto, entonces Iio y Zora no podrán estar juntos, pero Iio quiere a Zora, no podemos dejar que ellos terminen así, ellos se aman y...

Ark no pudo continuar porque una repentina embestida de parte de Zoruru lo arrojó contra un árbol. El impacto fue fuerte, el aire se escapó de los pulmones del arcanine, quien se paró como pudo con las patas temblando. Pobrecillo, él siempre se creyó muy fuerte, tal vez porque se comparaba con los pokémon de la granja de Iio, ahí era el más fuerte, pero nunca había enfrentado más competencia e Iio tampoco entrenaba a sus pokémon para batallas, así que estaba en desventaja contra Zoruru, quien había enfrentado todo tipo de competencia en su vida y además se había propuesto convertirse en el líder de la manda y en el más fuerte.

Claramente tenía un nivel superior a Ark, quien por supuesto se dio cuenta al primer golpe. En cuanto se puso de pie y vio a su contrincante con una expresión asesina en el rostro, supo que si quería seguir viviendo tenía que escapar, lamentablemente el golpe recibido fue demasiado fuerte para lo que estaba acostumbrado a soportar y estaba algo aturdido, cosa que Zoruru aprovechó para brincar sobre él y atacarlo con el deseo de calmar su enojo... Me pregunto a veces porqué los hombres hacen estas idioteces sin sentido, en serio que no los entiendo. Zoruru no iba a ganar nada lastimando a Ark, pero bueno, eso fue lo que pasó, estaba enojado y cuando uno están enojados, se desquitan con quien tienen al frente, vaya idiotas.

Zoruru podría haber matado a Ark, iba a enterrarle las garras encima, cosa que hubiera logrado de no ser porque cierta pokémon se le puso en medio salvando al arcanine. Zorumi apareció de la nada y bloqueó las garras de Zoruru con las suyas.

—¡Que haces aquí Zorumi! ¡Apártate!

—No lo haré, si lo haces matarás a este arcanine.

—A ti que te importa este pokémon, déjalo, es su culpa por ser un debilucho y meterse en el bosque, ese inútil tiene el olor del humano que me arrebató a Zora.

—¿Le quieres hacer daño solo por eso? ¿Qué vas a ganar?

—Seguro ese bastardo no se sentiré muy feliz si le rebano el cuello a su pokémon.

—¡Estás loco! El enojo no te deja pensar con claridad. No pienso permitir que hagas esta locura, si quieres lastimar a arcanine primero tendrás que pasar por sobre mí.

—Lamentarás lo que has dicho —dijo Zoruru con una sonrisa sádica.

—En realidad lo lamentarás tú —contestó Zorumi tranquilamente.

Pobre Zoruru, no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, de verdad no tenía idea del error que había cometido. Zoruru siempre se creyó el zorua más fuerte de la generación, vivía compitiendo en batallas con los demás y siempre ganaba, se esforzaba por mostrar sus habilidades superiores, pero en realidad, el zorua más fuerte de la generación era Zorumi, solo que nadie lo sabía pues ella prefería mantener el bajo perfil, la verdad ella era un monstruo y esta vez lo digo en serio, no estoy exagerando.

Cuando recién nos conocimos, tuvimos una batalla de práctica, pero en aquel tiempo ella todavía no sabía controlar bien su poder y... Bueno, en resumen casi me mata. Me dejó inconsciente por tres días y quedé con un oído un poco malito luego de eso. En realidad esa es la verdadera razón por la que soy torpe, uno de mis oídos escucha mal y tengo problemas de equilibrio, con esfuerzo logré sobreponerme a estos problemas y ser capaz de manejarme bien en mi vida diaria, pero jamás sería una pokémon talentosa y fuerte.

Zorumi se sintió culpable por esto y creo que ese sentimiento la persiguió por siempre, pero fue esto lo que la convirtió en mi mejor amiga, la que siempre estuvo a mi lado y me apoyó en todas las locuras que se me ocurrían. Zorumi nunca más intentó demostrar lo fuerte que era y desde entonces aparentó ser una pokémon torpe y débil como yo, me pidió que mantuviera en secreto lo de su fuerza, porque no quería que la vieran como un monstruo o algo así. Así que ese era el gran secreto de Zorumi, ella era monstruosamente fuerte, algo que Zoruru estaba a punto de descubrir.

La pelea entre esos dos fue larga, aunque en realidad Zorumi lo estaba evaluando y divirtiéndose un rato. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tendría una batalla en serio contra otro pokemon de su especie. Zoruru la golpeó varias veces y la acorraló con sus habilidades, o eso creyó, mi querida amiga a veces podía ser muy cruel, lo dejó creer que tenía ventaja y que prácticamente estaba ganando, pero cuando menos se lo esperaba, lo atacó con todo su poder. No puedo describir la batalla en detalle porque yo no estuve allí, pero según lo que me dijo Ark, fue como una película de terror, durante los siguientes días tuvo pesadillas soñando que Zorumi lo quería matar. Pobrecillo, debió ser muy traumante, yo todavía tiemblo cuando recuerdo la pelea que tuve en su tiempo con ella. Pero bueno, una vez que la batalla... O más bien la masacre terminó, todos se pusieron a conversar tranquilamente.

—Tú... Tú... Zorumi... ¿Cuándo te volviste tan fuerte? —Dijo Zoruru adolorido y sobre todo sorprendido.

—Nunca me volví fuerte, siempre lo fui, solo que yo no andaba fanfarroneando ni exhibiendo mi poder. Como dice ese refrán "el tonto habla y el sabio escucha", el más fuerte no es el que lo demuestra, —le sonrió de forma burlona—. Y como se ve te he ganado, así que ahora harás lo que yo diga, por lo tanto, no lastimarás a este arcanine. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, es muy raro que un pokemon de la granja ande en el bosque, señor arcanine ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí... Eso... Bueno... —Ark estaba pálido, quedó impresionado con la fuerza de Zorumi y ahora la miraba con miedo a pesar de la forma amable en que ella le hablaba, pero a pesar de los nervios explicó sus asuntos en el bosque—. Es... Es que... Zora... La zorua que se enamoró de mi humano... Ella... Fue capturada.

—¿QUEEEE? ¿CÓMO PASÓ?

—Cuando Zora le confesó a Iio que no era una humana, la verdad no se lo tomó muy bien, le gritó, la echó y ella se fue llorando.

—Maldito... Cómo ser atrevió a hacerla llorar. —Gruñó Zoruru.

—¡Cállate! —Le dijo Zorumi con una sombría mirada—. Continúa por favor.

—Y... Y... No sé qué pasó después pero fue capturada por Alexia. Mientras tanto Iio luego de recuperarse del impacto y de pensar las cosas con calma, se arrepintió de lo que hizo, entendió que todo lo que hizo Zora fue por amor. Él también la quiere mucho y ahora está dispuesto a perdonarla, pero se siente demasiado mal por cómo la trató, piensa que Zora no lo perdonará y está tan deprimido que es incapaz de hacer nada.

No conseguí que saliera a buscarla, así que fui yo, me costó seguir su rastro pero lo logré y entonces descubrí que estaba en la casa de Alexia, la ex novia de Iio, ahora era su pokémon. Lo peor de todo es que Alexia se va de viaje mañana en la mañana y se llevará a Zora con ella, entonces ya no podrán estar juntos. Yo no quiero que mi humano esté llorando por ella, no soporto verlo triste y seguro que esa zorua también lo pasará mal, ellos se quieren y aunque es raro, no le hacen daño a nadie con su relación, así que a nadie debería importarle que estén juntos. No consigo lograr que Iio se levante para ir a buscarla, no puedo hacer que Zora abandone a Alexia para regresar, no sé qué hacer, por eso vine aquí a buscar ayuda... Por favor... Por la felicidad de mi humano y de su amiga, se los pido, ayúdenme.

—Así que eso es lo que pasó —dijo Zorumi pensativa—. La situación es bastante complicada por lo que ve.o —En eso cerró los ojos un momento para pensar, entonces miró a Zoruru de reojo y sonrió—. Bien, creo que ya sé que hacer, Zoruru, tú hablarás con Iio.

—¿¡Que!? ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a hacer eso? ¡YO ODIO A ESE HUMANO! Me alejó de Zora y no lo perdono por eso ¿De veras crees que voy a cooperar para que estén juntos? Estás loca, además si viera a ese maldito, en lo único que pensaría es en romperle la cara.

—Ah, por eso no te preocupes, me aseguraré de dejarte tan cansado y apaleado que serás incapaz de atacarlo, de modo que podrás hablar tranquilamente con él —dijo Zorumi con una sonrisa siniestra—. Zoruru, tú eres el único que puede convencer a Iio de que vaya a buscar a Zora, tú la amaste mucho y eres la persona indicada para hablar con él, estoy segura de que encontrarás las palabras para animarlo a ir.

—Pero yo no quiero...

—Pero quieres a Zora y quieres que ella sea feliz ¿Verdad?

—-Grrr... ¡Está bien lo haré! Pero lo hago por Zora, no por ese idiota, aunque de todos modos no sé si lleguemos a tiempo, está amaneciendo. —En efecto, las estrellas estaban desapareciendo y el cielo comenzaba a pasar de negro a azul oscuro.

—Ay no, que vamos a hacer —dijo Ark—. El bus que sale del pueblo pasa temprano, no las alcanzaremos.

—Si el bus se retrasara tal vez podrían alcanzarlas —dijo una voz en las alturas.

Todos miraron hacia las copas de los árboles y lograron vislumbrar a un chatot y un gligar.

—¡Chantú! —Gritó Zoruru sorprendido.

—¡Que mi nombre es Chanteau! ¿Hasta cuando te lo vas a aprender? Bueno, que yo y mi compañero Glicencio pasábamos por aquí cuando nos encontramos con esta interesante conversación, que no es que seamos fisgones pero si se trata de mi querida alumna Zora tengo que intervenir, que fue mucho esfuerzo enseñarle a hablar humano para que se desperdicie sin que pueda estar con su chico.

—¡Un momento! ¿Le enseñaste a hablar humano a Zora y a mí no? Pajarraco maldito.

—Je, que ella pronunciaba bien mi nombre, que se lo merecía, además es una buena chica. Que quiero que sea feliz y si podemos ayudar en algo, pues lo haremos. Ustedes vayan a buscar al chico, que yo me encargaré del resto.

—De acuerdo, gracias —dijo Zorumi con una sonrisa.

Zoruru, Zorumi y Ark salieron corriendo en dirección a la granja de Iio, Chanteau voló hacia el bosque y Glicencio fue hacia el pueblo.

Chanteau voló y se internó entre los árboles buscando un lugar en particular y ese era el árbol gigante de bayas Oram donde yo había vivido algunas aventuras hacía tiempo atrás. A veces visitaba el lugar para jugar con los caterpie, claro que no duró mucho, los pequeños pronto evolucionaron en metapod y ya no fue tan divertido jugar con ellos, pero ahora esos gusanitos habían evolucionado en butterfree y fue con ellos que Chanteau fue a hablar.

Les contó mi historia y mi problema y los muchachos estuvieron dispuestos a ir a ayudar, algunos pineco que escucharon la historia también se ofrecieron a ir en mi auxilio. Así fue como aquella madrugada, decenas de butterfree emprendieron el vuelo llevando un pineco consigo y alejándose del bosque hacia las praderas por donde pasaba el bus. Pero Chanteau no se conformó con enviar un ejército de pokémon insecto en mi ayuda, comenzó a buscar en el bosque más pokémon que me conocieran y el secreto de mi romance con Iio quedó al descubierto... Tal vez en el pueblo la historia era conocida, pero en el bosque nadie sabía nada, aunque a estas alturas ya no importaba.

Glicencio hizo lo mismo que Chanteau y pidió ayuda a los pokémon del callejón quienes estuvieron dispuestos a ayudar, curiosamente el más entusiasmado era Nidotaro, quien ya había comenzado a creer en el milagro del amor al saber que mi Iio estaba dispuesto a estar conmigo aún si era una zorua. Se unieron también otros pokémon del pueblo que conocían la historia, todos querían ver como un milagro se hacía realidad, pero por supuesto, que ese milagro ocurriera dependía de que Zoruru lograra convencer a Iio de que fuera por mí.

Ya estaba claro cuando los dos zoroark y Ark llegaron a la granja, pero Iio todavía no salía de casa, cosa que preocupó bastante al arcanine porque él siempre era muy madrugador, tenía que alimentar a los pokémon, sacar a las milktank del corral, regar las plantas y todas esas cosas, sin duda estaba mal. Ark corrió hacia la puerta y empezó a arañarla tratando de hacer que Iio saliera, mi pobre Iio, estaba tan triste que no quería ni levantarse de la cama, pero Ark no se rendía, aulló y arañó la puerta tenazmente, seguiría aún si tenía que hacerlo durante todo el día. Pero Zoruru no tenía tanta paciencia así que apartó a Ark de allí y con una bola sombra destruyó la entrada de la casa.

—Que sutil —dijo Ark algo incómodo.

—A mí me dicen el sutil.

—Mentira, le dicen Zoruru —dijo Zorumi.

—¡Pero que rayos pasa allí! —Gritó Iio saliendo de su habitación enfadado, pero en cuanto vio la puerta destruída y a Zoruru parado allí entró en pánico— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! —Iio se iba a encerrar en su habitación, pero Zoruru rápidamente saltó sobre él y lo cogió por el brazo inmovilizándolo.

—Lo siento chico, pero no puedo dejar que escapes. —Dijo en idioma humano.

—A... A... Hablas...

—Hmpf, claro que hablo, has estado hablando todos estos meses con una zorua y te sorprende hablar con un zoroark.

—Zorua... Zoroark... ¿Eres amigo de Zora? ¿Has venido a vengarte por herirla? —Dijo Iio entre asustado y triste—. Perdóname, yo no... Yo lo siento, fui un idiota, le hice daño y ella se fue llorando, no la merezco, ni siquiera merezco tu perdón. La perdí para siempre ya no quiero nada, no me importa nada, haz lo que quieras conmigo, no aguanto este dolor...

En eso Zoruru le dio un fuerte golpe a la pared de la habitación de Iio destrozándola y dejando un agujero.

—¡ME ENFERMAS! ¡EN SERIO! ¡NO SÉ COMO ZORA SE PUDO ENAMORAR DE UN IDIOTA COMO TÚ! ¡Eres patético! De veras que me dan ganas de partirte el cuello, pero si te pongo un dedo encima Zorumi me hará puré. Ahora pon atención niño, Zora te ama, no tienes idea cuanto, esa idiota lo dejó todo por ti, se negó a evolucionar, abandonó el bosque, desechó su futuro y... Me rechazó a mí... Y todo por seguir a un idiota como tú ¡Ella te ama demasiado estúpido! ¿Puedes entenderlo? ¡Te ama! Y alguien que te quiere de esa forma va a ser capaz de perdonarte ¿Acaso crees que ella tiene un corazón mezquino? ¡NO! Yo la conozco bien, la conozco desde que éramos críos y ella perdona fácil, mucho más fácil a ti que eres su persona especial, así que sácate toda la mierda que tienes en la cabeza, mueve tu culo y anda a buscarla.

—Ah... Ah...

—¿No fue un poco rudo? —Le susurró Ark a Zorumi.

—No, está bien, necesitaba unas palabras que lo remecieran y Zoruru era el indicado para decirlas.

—Yo... Yo... Voy por ella ¿Dónde está? —Todos se miraron.

—Ese es el problema —continuó Zoruru—, ella fue capturada.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién la tiene?

—Una tal Alexia, ahora Zora es su pokémon y dentro de un rato partirán de viaje a algún lugar lejano, debes ir por ella ahora o la perderás para siempre.

—Zora... ¿¡Alexia tiene a Zora!? ¡Desde cuando le gustan tanto los Zoruas! Ahora que voy a hacer —Iio comenzó a pasearse nervioso por la habitación—. Alexia tiene a Zora, ella es su pokémon, no puedo ir a hablar con ella y exigirle que me la entregue, eso no corresponde ¿Acaso todo está perdido?

—¡Te vas a rendir así de fácil! —Gritó entonces Zorumi. Todos la miraron sorprendidos, nadie sabía que ella ya hablaba humano—. Tú no te puedes rendir, Zora nunca se rindió, tuvo que enfrentar muchos desafíos para poder estar contigo, pero siempre salió adelante, ella se levantó por ti y ahora es momento de que tú hagas lo mismo por ella, tienes la ventaja de que tu vida no está en juego ¡Que te cuesta intentarlo! Zora merece ser feliz, no puedes dejarla.

Dicen que Zorumi estaba al borde del llanto en ese momento y que fueron sus lágrimas las que terminaron por convencer a Iio, aunque ella lo niega rotundamente, siempre fue un tanto orgullosa en ese sentido y afirma que fueron sus palabras las que tocaron su corazón. Fuera lo que fuera, el asunto es que terminaron por convencer a Iio, quien se decidió a partir en mi busca, él estaba un poco inseguro sobre como alcanzarían el bus de Alexia, pero sin que él tuviera derecho a opinar, lo montaron a la fuerza encima de Ark y partieron todos corriendo. Algunos pokémon de la granja vieron la escena y curiosos de saber lo que pasaba los siguieron, se quedaron rápidamente atrás pero no detuvieron el paso, continuaron siguiendo su rastro hasta saber a dónde iban.


	16. Zorua x Humano

Mientras los pokémon del bosque y del pueblo se movían para realizar aquel acto que sería decisivo en mi destino , Alexia iba en el bus mirando por la ventana algo aburrida. Ella era de esas personas a las que no le gustaba estar quieta, por lo que un viaje en bus le resultaba aburrido y molesto. Yo por mi parte iba en mi pokebola arrullada por el ruido del motor que podía sentir perfectamente, estaba triste pero trataba de emocionarme ante la idea de todo lo que iba a vivir, pero la imagen de Iio se me colaba en la mente y me daban ganas llorar. Trataba de calmarme, si me sacaban repentinamente de mi pokebola no quería salir con los ojos rojos y llorosos.

Continuaba en mi esférica prisión cuando un estruendo nos interrumpió. Algo había pasado afuera, pero desde donde estaba no podía saber qué era, de todos modos no escuché ningún grito ni llanto de parte de Alexia, así que al parecer estaba bien, pero a la primera señal de peligro saldría a defenderla.

No es que hubiera algún peligro verdadero afuera, ninguna bestia feroz había provocado aquel escándalo, lo que en realidad estaba pasando era que el ejército de butterfree había llegado y para detener el avance del bus y darle tiempo a Iio para llegar, habían liberado a los pineco que tenían encima. Estos chicos al caer en el camino usaron autodestrucción y con eso detuvieron el bus, los 5 pasajeros que iban dentro sufrieron el susto de sus vidas, pobrecillos. Por supuesto quien estaba más nervioso era el chofer, él vio la explosión al frente suyo y luego vio una jungla de alas y patas encima del vidrio, los butterfree se pararon todos allí para no dejarlo ver, si no podía ver no podría poner en marcha de nuevo la máquina.

Los pasajeros miraron nerviosos al chofer, este luego de calmarse salió de la máquina para espantar a los insectos que tenía encima.

—Fuera, shu shu, váyanse.

Pero los butterfree no se movían, ellos no pensaban dejar que el bus avanzara hasta que llegara mi amado. Aaawww, de solo pensar en eso me emociono, es como un relato de esas películas que le gusta ver a Iio. Pero para no desviarme del cuento, el asunto es que el chofer no tenía idea de la razón por la que los pokémon hacían esto, tampoco es como que ellos pudieran explicarle las cosas y llevar a los pasajeros a su destino era su trabajo, debía cumplir y debía hacerlo a tiempo. Sacó una pokebola de la que liberó un galvantula y le ordenó que electrocutara a las pobres mariposas. Uuuuu, mis pobres butterfree, obviamente ante un ataque como ese tenían que retirarse, era insectos voladores, a las cosas que vuelan les hace mal la electricidad, pero por suerte eran muchos y así podían resistir ¡Al ataque mis valientes!

A pesar del número, no eran demasiado organizados para atacar, por lo que su ventaja no era tanta. Galvantula tenía la situación mas o menos controlada y el chofer veía con alivio que pronto podría continuar el viaje, eso fue hasta que un rugido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El caballero levantó la vista y se encontró con un sexy luxray que lo miraba fieramente, la mirada agresiva le daba puntos extra de sex appeal, me hubiera gustado ver eso... Aaahh, Zora mala, tú eres de Iio no tienes que andar pensando en otros pokémon.

Luxray sí era un oponente digno para galvantula y pudo hacerle frente sin problemas, ese muchacho era muy poderoso y pudo ganar tiempo suficiente para que llegara mi príncipe azul... Aunque yo lo llamaría príncipe azabache, Iio tiene el cabello y los ojos negros, luxray sería el azul, o algo así, bueno, es un dicho, no me voy a poner a cuestionar esas cosas.

La batalla estaba a la mitad cuando ambos pokémon sintieron que algo raro pasaba, una extraña neblina comenzó a rodear el bus junto con los cinco pasajeros que miraban bastante asustados desde las ventanas, ninguno sabía que estaba pasando.

Esa neblina era provocada por los zoroark, era una ilusión. Curiosamente la gente del pueblo hablaba mucho de lo peligrosos que eran los zoroark, pero casi nadie sabía exactamente de lo que eran capaces, por lo que no esperaban ver a este pokémon y todos entraron en pánico cuando vieron las siluetas de Zoruru y Zorumi aparecer de la neblina. Ni se fijaron en que un arcanine montado por un humano iba con ellos, simplemente se alejaron de las ventanas y se fueron al fondo del bus donde se apiñaron temblando de miedo. El mismo choffer en cuanto los vio, corrió dentro del bus a esconderse, su valor no alcanzaba como para retarlos a una batalla y siendo el bus la única cosa que había para protegerse se metió adentro. Galvantula al ver a su entrenador ir dentro del bus lo siguió, más por la lealtad que le tenía que por miedo.

La única que no se fue a esconder fue Alexia, ella no temía ni a los zorua ni a los zoroark, para ella solo eran pokémon como cualquier otro, además se fijó que iban acompañados de un arcanine y reconoció a Iio entre ellos. Sorprendida y... Hay que decirlo, emocionada de verlo, se bajó del bus para encontrarse con él. Supongo que todavía no había superado del todo el rechazo de Iio y tenía la esperanza de que hubiera ido a buscarla, pobrecita. En todo caso tampoco adquirió la actitud sumisa de correr a sus brazos y recibirlo, esa chica tenía su orgullo y luego de haber sido rechazada, no lo iba a aceptar tan fácil.

—¿Y qué se supone que haces aquí Iio? ¿Acaso has venido a buscarme ahora que sabes que me voy del pueblo?

—Eh... Pues yo...

—No me digas nada, tú me botaste por esa otra ¿Acaso la otra te rechazó y ahora vienes a consolarte conmigo? No cariño, yo no estoy para ser el juguete de nadie.

—Eso no...

—Me hiciste bastante daño, no fue nada lindo, no creas que te perdonaré tan fácil, yo ya tomé la decisión de irme de viaje y ser coordinadora pokémon, ahora ese es mi sueño y mi única preocupación, tú ya estás fuera, pero si de verdad quieres...

—¡Alexia cállate y escúchame! —Alexia quedó bastante perpleja, Iio nunca levantaba la voz y rara vez se enojaba, era una persona muy tranquila.

—E... Habla

—Alexia, no he venido por ti...

—¿Qué? ¿Entonces para que viniste? ¿Acaso fue para desearme un buen viaje? No quiero tus buenos deseos, si mantuve en secreto esto de mi repentina partida fue porque no quería despedidas, no quiero la lástima de nadie, no quiero escuchar nada de "Oh pobre chica, se va para olvidar al chico que le rompió el corazón", no quiero nada de esa mierda, yo me voy para ser una estrella y brillar.

—Ah... Eso es genial... Creo... —Iio estaba nervioso, no sabía como explicar lo que estaba haciendo, pero un gruñido de Zoruru y su mirada asesina lo obligaron a hablar. Suspiró profundamente y empezó—. Alexia, yo no vine para buscarte, ni para despedirme, ni para tenerte lástima... Yo... Te sonará algo extraño pero he venido para pedirte que dejes a la zorua que capturaste.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo supiste que capturé una zorua? ¿Y por qué te interesa esa pokémon?

Ahí fue cuando Iio se puso nervioso ¿Cómo explicar lo que realmente pasaba? ¿Cómo decir que estaba enamorado de un pokémon? ¿Cómo contarle que quería una relación tan rara y antinatural? Los pokémon se toman las cosas de forma un tanto más relajada, pero los humanos son muy estrictos en cuanto a su forma de pensar y a las normas sociales. Una verdad como esa podría hacer que Iio fuera rechazado, tal vez tildado de loco pokefílico, aunque en estricto rigor lo sería y supongo que yo sería una humanofílica o algo así. Si Alexia se tomaba mal la notica podría negarse a entregarme para salvar a Iio de... Una relación peligrosa. El pobre estaba pensando en qué hacer cuando un terrible estruendo interrumpió el momento.

Iio y Alexia miraron hacia el lugar del que provenía aquel ruido tan estridente, entonces vieron entre la niebla a un enorme número de criaturas. Allí estaban los pokémon del callejón y otros pokémon del pueblo que yo no ubicaba muy bien pero que habían escuchado mi historia, también estaban mis amigos de la granja y además de eso un enorme grupo de zoroark ¡Era el club de fans de Zoruru! Habían venido a apoyar mi causa, por supuesto, todos ellos habían sido informados por Chanteau y por Glicencio, eran todos los amigos que había hecho durante mi vida que me querían ayudar, fue increíble, fue entonces que a Iio se le ocurrió la excusa que podría dar para explicar por qué me quería.

—La zorua que capturaste no es una zorua cualquiera, ella es muy especial, ella es famosa y querida por los pokémon del lugar, tanto del bosque como en el pueblo. Todos la aprecian mucho y por eso nadie quiere que se vaya y me pidieron a su manera que impidiera que te la llevaras, si esta zorua se va dejarás a muchos pokémon tristes.

Alexia lo miró sorprendida ¿Cómo no? Esto no era algo que pasara todos los días, miró a su alrededor y vio a todos los pokémon que habían venido a buscarme.

—Esto... No lo puedo creer ¿De verdad esta zorua es tan especial? No... No es justo, eso hace que la quiera aún más.

—Alexia...

—Pero... Si hay tantos pokémon que se pondrán tristes por no tenerla, supongo que podría dejarla ir pero... El problema es que necesito tener tres pokémon para ir a mis concursos, si te dejo a zorua entonces tendré solo dos y ya estoy partiendo de viaje ahora mismo, no puedo cambiar mis planes de forma tan repentina, me están poniendo en un aprieto.

Iio la miró preocupado ¿Qué podía hacer? Tampoco la idea era incomodar tanto a Alexia, pero curiosamente la solución al problema estaba más cerca de lo que creía. Sintió que le lamían la mano y al mirar se dio cuenta de que había sido Ark el que había hecho eso, bastó que se fijara en sus ojos para entender lo que le quería decir. Es cierto que la mayoría de los pokémon no pueden hablar el idioma humano, pero a veces a su manera, pueden comunicarse de forma muy eficaz, sobre todo cuando existe un fuerte lazo entre el humano y el pokémon. Entre Iio y Ark existía ese lazo, una mirada le bastó para entender lo que le quería decir.

No pudo evitar ponerse triste ante esto, abrazó a Ark con fuerza y mucho sentimiento. Por lo que supe después, este arcanine había sido su primer compañero, un regalo de su padre para que estuviera a su lado y lo acompañara y era doloroso tener que separarse de él. Pues sí, eso era lo que Iio iba a hacer, iba a intercambiar a Ark por mí. El pokémon de fuego no tenía problemas con esto, él quería abandonar la granja, viajar y conocer lugares. Ya sabía que hacerlo solo era un tanto aterrador, pero si iba con un humano a su cargo se sentiría más seguro, también le dolía tener que dejar a Iio, pero lo que más deseaba era que este fuera feliz conmigo, así que estuvo dispuesto a sacrificarse y partir por nuestro bien.

—Alexia... ¿Qué te parece si te intercambio a Ark por esa zorua?

—¿¡Que!? ¡Pero Iio! Ark fue tu primer pokémon ¿De verdad piensas dármelo? Piénsalo bien.

—Ya lo tengo bien pensado, esa zorua es demasiado importante, no espero que lo entiendas, son cosas que se sienten en el corazón, Ark está de acuerdo en ir contigo así que... Aunque no lo quieras, sólo me queda desearte un buen viaje y pedirte que cuides bien de mi amigo, ojalá ganes muchos concursos con él.

Alexia lo miró sorprendida, creo que todavía no era capaz de comprender lo que pasaba, pero luego de un momento de duda, asintió y sacó mi pokebola entregándosela a Iio, este por su parte tomó la pokebola de Ark, guardó a su pokémon y se lo pasó a Alexia.

—Bien, ya está hecho —Dijo Alexia con tono serio—. Asegúrate de que esa zorua sea feliz y... Supongo que con esto ahora los pokémon me dejarán en paz y podremos continuar nuestro viaje ¿Verdad?

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces... Me voy.

Alexia subió al bus con expresión ensimismada, la verdad algo triste, parece que le dolía la idea de ver a Iio alejarse otra vez, por un momento tuvo una esperanza en su corazón pero esta se volvía a desvanecer. Pero aún así, antes de desaparecer dentro de la máquina, se asomó por la puerta y gritó:

—Adiós Iio, vete y sé feliz junto a esa zorra.

Iio sonrió algo triste, tampoco le gustó tener que herir los sentimientos de Alexia, sabía que ella lo que quería era insultarme, pero la verdad es que técnicamente que me digan zorra no es un insulto para mí porque... En realidad lo soy. Iio la miró a los ojos y le dedicó una de esas cálidas sonrisas típicas de él y dijo.

—Adiós Alexia, buena suerte y mucho éxito. Serás una gran coordinadora.

Alexia no respondió, simplemente se fue para que no alcanzaran a ver las lágrimas que casi se le salían de los ojos. Como siempre eso yo no lo vi, me lo contaron, puede que haya sido la impresión de algunos pokémon o quizás en verdad fue así, pero sea lo que sea, yo no pude verlo.

Terminada aquella escena, Iio y los demás pokémon se apresuraron a abandonar el lugar y dejar al bus en paz, el chofer no partiría hasta que los zoroark se fueran y se le pasara el miedo y no queríamos retrasar más el viaje de Alexia.

Fuimos hacia un lugar solitario pero muy espacioso, nadie se quiso ir, todos estaban expectantes por ver el gran final de esta extraña historia de amor, Iio estaba un poco nervioso, pero aún con todos aquellos espectadores se armó de valor y me liberó de mi pokebola.

Salí de dentro haciendo una hermosa pirueta tal como Alexia me había enseñado, se supone que los pokémon de coordinadores siempre salen con gracia y me dijo que cada vez que me llamara debería hacerla para practicar. Claro que en cuanto vi a Iio se me olvidó toda la gracia y corrí hasta él como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

—¡Iio Iio!

—Zora —dijo agachándose para recibirme en sus brazos.

Brinqué hasta él, pero antes de aterrizar tomé forma humana cayendo sobre él, estaba demasiado emocionada, tanto que no pude evitar ponerme a llorar. Mis orejas y mi cola quedaron al descubierto, pero él ya sabía toda la verdad así que no importaba, estaba demasiado feliz. Le lamía la cara sin parar mientras lo manchaba con mis lágrimas, ni siquiera lo dejaba hablar. Entonces cuando menos me lo esperaba, me agarró el rostro y me besó en la boca, me dio mucho calor, creo que me puse color tomate, pobres tomates, viven avergonzados, y aunque tenía un cosquilleo en la panza, calor en todo el cuerpo y unos nevios terribles, simplemente me entregué. Eso era lo que quería, estar con Iio, tenerlo conmigo y no separarme de él jamás. Fue un momento mágico, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí tan tranquila y plena. Aquel instante podría haber durado mucho tiempo si no fuera porque un "awwwww" de los pokémon de alrededor hizo que me diera cuenta de mi situación.

—¿¡Eh!? ¿Qué hacen todos ellos aquí? Y... Y... ¡Iio, nos están mirando! ¡Aaaah! ¡Son los pokémon del bosque! Iio, nos descubrieron, nos... ¿Y qué hago yo contigo? ¿No debería estar con Alexia? ¡Alexia! ¿Dónde está? ¿Le pasó algo?

—Tranquila, vaya que eres rara, primero me saltas encima y luego te vienes a preocupar de tu situación.

—Es que me emocioné al verte —dije con un hilo de voz.

Iio entonce se incorporó y empezó a explicarme lo que había pasado, me relató todo, desde que Zoruru y Zorumi fueron a buscarlo, de la ayuda que recibieron de los pokémon del pueblo, de que Alexia me había dejado ir y que ahora yo era la pokémon de Iio.

—Entonces ahora soy tuya... —Dije con las mejillas coloradas.

—Eh... Sí, supongo que puedes decirlo de esa manera —contestó igual de rojo que yo, se veía tan adorable.

—Iio, ahora vamos a poder estar juntos de veras. —Lo abracé y comencé a frotar mi rostro contra el suyo mientras movía mi colita—. ¡Estoy tan feliz!

Parece que a Iio le molestaba un poco mi cola moviéndose tanto, porque me la tomó suavemente para dejarla quieta, pero que te toquen la cola provoca una sensación tan... Rara, solo pude decirle con un suspiro.

—Iio no me toques la cola frente a todos, es vergonzoso.

—Lo siento. —Dijo soltándome, sin duda Iio también tendría que aprender algunas cosas de los pokémon.

—Zora —me dijo aún abrazándome—. Quiero pedirte algo... Tú... ¿Te casarías conmigo?

—¡Si! —Le dije alegremente lamiéndole la mejilla cariñosamente, luego recordé que los besos humanos no son así y le di uno como corresponde, entonces me puse a pensar en lo que me dijo y tuve que agregar—. Iio, una duda ¿Qué es casarse?

—Zora, me dices que te quieres casar conmigo ¿Y ni siquiera sabes lo que es eso?

—Si es algo que me pides tú entonces no puede ser algo malo ¿Cierto? ¿No es nada que nos obligará a alejarnos?

—Claro que no, de hecho es lo contrario, deja que te explique...

* * *

**Aguanten que esto aún no acaba, falta un epílogo. Prepárense para llorar.**


	17. Zoruepilogo

Como dijo Iio, casarse no es nada malo, en realidad es lo mismo que para los pokémon significa emparejarse, la diferencia es que te hacen firmar un papel. Nunca entendí esas cosas de humanos, como si un papel impidiera que te fueras lejos en caso de que tu pareja no te guste, supongo que debe ser porque ellos son muy inseguros y necesitan apoyarse en esta clase de cosas. Para los pokémon emparejarse o casarse es un compromiso, un empeño de palabra, es algo que se hace por voluntad propia, una decisición personal que depende de uno mismo el respetarla.

Pero dejando de lado eso, la otra cosa que diferencia un matrimonio humano de un emparejamiento es la fiesta que hay después, esa costumbre deberían adoptarla los pokémon. Fue muy divertido, hicieron una ceremonia muy bonita con todo decorado de blanco y violeta, iban a poner adornos rosados pero dejé en claro que no me gustaba ese color. Había comida y una torta enorme con muñequitos en la parte de arriba, yo quería sacarlos para jugar con ellos pero Iio me dijo que mejor no lo hiciera, al final igual me los robé cuando la fiesta terminó, que mala soy.

Hubieron muchos invitados a la fiesta, también muchos no invitados, pero a mí no me preocupaba, eran muy divertidos, contaban chistes. Aunque no lo crean, entre los invitados también estaba Rony, el primo de Alexia. Buena parte de la fiesta me la pasé arrebatándole de las manos todos los tragos posibles, en realidad ese hombre es muy buena gente cuando está sobrio, por eso yo quería que siguiera así. Bailé mucho aunque en realidad no sabía hacerlo, pero solo me dejé llevar y traté de no pisar a mi pareja, estaba muy contenta y mi cola pasó afuera casi toda la fiesta, pero el tupido vestido de novia cubría todo rastro de ella y el velo que llevaba en la cabeza cubría mis orejas así que todo iba genial.

De esa fiesta se habló bastante, por la gran cantidad de desconocidos que hubo en ella, jeje, se morirían de la impresión si supieran que todos esos desconocidos eran zoroark, mi querida familia y amigos quisieron asistir al primer matrimonio de la historia entre un humano y un pokémon, supongo que fue el primero de la historia, tal vez hay otros por ahí pero quien sabe.

Alexia no asistió a la boda, ella estaba de viaje compitiendo en concursos, se limitó a enviar una tarjeta de felicitación, dulces y algunas fotos de ella junto a sus pokémon. Al final, luego de mucho tiempo y bastante distancia, ella e Iio se reconciliaron y volvieron a ser amigos, aunque yo nunca llegué a ser amiga de ella, nunca le caí muy bien, supongo que incluso seres tan magníficos y encantadores como yo tienen algunos enemigos, bueno, ella se lo pierde, ya no tenía el privilegio de recibir abrazos míos.

Con respecto a su carrera como coordinadora, le fue bastante bien, Ark terminó convirtiéndose en uno de sus pokémon estrella, pero a pesar de tenerlo consigo, no logró ganar el gran festival ni la copa, al final me enteré que la copa no sirve para atraer hombres, es una copa... Y ya, nada más. Supongo que más que tener la copa la gracia es ganarla, son de esas cosas de humanos que nunca entendí.

Alexia tal vez fracasó en su primer festival, pero el segundo sí lo ganó y aunque no lo crean, en aquella ocasión su pokémon estrella fue ni más ni menos que ¡Un zorua! Al final se las arregló para capturar uno y con ese logró ganar en una emocionante batalla. Se hizo muy famosa, incluso en el pueblo al ver que ganó utilizando un pokémon supuestamente "maldito" comenzaron a reconsiderar sus creencias sobre ellos, incluso muchos chicos comenzaron a capturar zoruas para imitar a la ídolo del momento. Los zoruas comenzaron a hacerse comunes en el pueblo, los viejos nunca los pasaron, supongo que tenían sus creencias demasiado arraigadas dentro, pero era bueno saber que las nuevas generaciones crecerían sin odio por mi especie, era esperanzador.

Todo eso fue gracias a Alexia, es algo neurótica y cascarrabias pero no es una mala chica, se calmó un poco luego de casarse. En uno de sus viajes conoció a un chico del que se enamoró y con él formó familia y se quedó viviendo en algún lugar por allá lejos, claro que venía periódicamente de visita para ver a su familia y a sus amigos, fue un buen final para ella.

El otro que tuvo un buen final fue Nidotaro ¿Lo recuerdan? El nidoran amargado del callejón, luego de ver que mi historia de amor terminó bien, tal como dijo, se atrevió a confesarse a Nidolala, la chica que le gustaba y... Fue rechazado. Hay que ser realistas, no todas las historias de amor terminan bien, pero a veces un rechazo es una oportunidad para que venga algo mejor. En su pena Nidotaro fue consolado por una Nidoran muy simpática y bonita llamada Nidoremi, de quién se terminó enamorado y esta vez fue correspondido. Ahora viven felices juntos en el callejón, el cuál por cierto está más bonito, Nidoremi tiene un gran sentido estético y arregló un poco el lugar.

Con respecto a Zoruru y Zorumi, no me van a creer lo que pasó con ellos... O tal vez si se lo esperaron, no sé, pero el punto es que ellos terminaron siendo pareja ¿Cómo pasó? Pues no lo sé muy bien, según lo que me contaron, luego de que Zoruru fuera derrotado por Zorumi se propuso ser más fuerte y superarla, comenzó a retarla periódicamente y por supuesto siempre terminaba perdiendo. Creo que entre golpes y mordidas nació el amor entre ellos, obvio, no hay nada más romántico que un arañazo en la cara y una patada en la panza. Al final el día que Zoruru logró empatar con Zorumi le pidió que fuera su pareja, ella contestó con un mordisco y con un seductor "sí". El amor entre ellos siempre fue apasionado y salvaje.

De su relación nacieron unos adorables zoruas, tuvieron hijos muy lindos, a veces iban a jugar a la granja, a Iio a veces lo incomodaban un poco porque eran muy traviesos y más de una vez le causaron problemas, nada grave pero si molesto, pero siempre terminaba perdonándolos, es que eran unas bolas de pelo demasiado adorables. Iio decía que le recordaban a mí cuando me conoció, aunque en realidad no había cambiado tanto, claro, al final nunca evolucioné y me quedé como zorua para siempre, no me quejo, nunca necesité ser una zoroark y yo era feliz con mi situación.

Quizás la única molestia en mi vida con Iio fue el hecho de que nunca pude darle hijos, era obvio, ni siquiera nos reproducimos de la misma forma, puedo hacer la mayoría de las cosas que hace un humano, incluso puedo amar y sentir como una mujer, pero no puedo guardar un bebé en mi vientre, de todos modos fue algo que ambos asumimos, una relación como la nuestra tenía sus limitaciones.

Pero eso no nos impidió amar a un par de pequeños humanos, unos huerfanitos que acogió la iglesia del pueblo, nunca los adoptamos legalmente ni los llevamos a vivir a nuestra casa por las complicaciones que eso nos traería, pero fuimos como sus padres dentro de lo que podíamos hacer. De verdad nos hicimos cargo de ellos, les compramos las cosas que necesitaban para la escuela, juguetes, ropa y todo lo necesario, jugábamos con ellos, salíamos a pasear de vez en cuando, pasábamos las navidades, años nuevos y otras fiestas juntos, celebramos sus cumpleaños, tuvimos momentos muy gratos con ellos, por supuesto también algunos fueron amargos, hacerse cargo de ellos también implicaba regañarlos cuando se portaban mal, explicarles las cosas buenas y malas, consolarlos en sus penas y aguantar sus rabietas. Criar humanos es complicado y toma mucho tiempo, pero es uno de los trabajos más interesantes que hay.

Y bueno ¿Que más puedo decir? Fueron unos años maravillosos, con sus cosas buenas y malas, aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer las bellas tardes que pasaba viendo películas con Iio, las mañanas cuando nos daba flojera levantarnos y empezábamos "levántate tú primero" y luego teníamos un combate de cosquillas. Recuerdo con nostalgia cuando limpiábamos el granero y terminábamos cubiertos de paja, también cuando hacía golosinas e Iio venía a molestarme y a tirarme harina encima. También eran gratos aquellos momentos en los que simplemente nos quedábamos compartiendo el silencio, o cuando hacíamos revistas de puzles, cada momento era mágico y lo recuerdo con alegría.

Pero el tiempo pasó y como es lógico, empezamos a envejecer. El cabello negro de Iio se puso gris y su tersa piel se llenó de arrugas, no me importó, yo quería a Iio por su forma de ser, no importaba como lucía, nunca me importó lo que era en realidad. Por supuesto para ir a la par con él, en la medida que veía aparecer arrugas en su rostro, hacía aparecer algunas en el mío también, como Zorua podía convertirme en cualquier tipo de humano y aparentar tener cualquier edad, pero yo prefería envejecer con él en lugar de tener un rostro eternamente joven. Creo que algunas mujeres no entenderían mi decisión, pero bueno, allá ellas.

Ahora que estamos viejos, aún compartimos muchas actividades juntos, como aplicarnos la crema para el dolor de huesos, o acurrucarnos a ver la televisión cubiertos con una manta grande, también nos gusta salir a comprar juntos, pero Iio todavía tiene que controlarme para que no me ponga a oler la mercadería, son algunas manías que nunca aprendí a manejar, pero que puedo hacer, soy un pokémon después de todo.

Eso es envejecer, es algo incómodo pero tiene lo suyo, la vida es más tranquila y hay tiempo de sobra para pensar, aunque es triste el hecho de ver morir a algunos seres queridos. A algunos les toca partir antes y a otros después, pero ya se acepta con naturalidad, al fin y al cabo no creo que a Iio y a mí nos falte tanto tampoco, por mi parte no tengo ninguna queja, he sido muy feliz, cada día siempre fue una aventura, siempre tuve a Iio a mi lado y además, tengo la satisfacción de saber que crié a ese par de huerfanitos con amor y que los eduqué para ser personas de bien. Ahora ya están casados y tienen sus propios hijos, los cuáles siempre vienen a visitarnos, en serio, no tengo ninguna queja, el día que me llegue la hora, lo aceptaré sin problemas.

Pero a todo esto, me queda una sola preocupación y esa es mi secreto. Mis hijos y nietos adoptivos no saben lo que soy, Iio y yo lo mantuvimos siempre guardado, pero ninguna mentira puede mantenerse para siempre, la verdad siempre sale a la luz y prefiero aclarar las cosas yo misma. Si resulta que yo muero primero, Iio podrá contarles que pasó conmigo, pero si Iio muere primero, entonces cuando me toque a mí no habrá nadie para explicarlo y todos estarán muy tristes preguntándose qué pasó con la abuela Zora, donde se metió y qué hace esa zorua muerta allí, por eso les escribo este libro, para que entiendan, para que sepan que pasó.

Pues si mis queridos niños, este no es otro de los cuentos que se inventó la abuela Zora, esta historia es real y es la que les dejo a modo de despedida para cuando me vaya, aquí siempre estarán mis palabras para ustedes y así siempre sabrán lo mucho que soy capaz de amar. Con esto ya no tengo más que decir, solo espero que me disculpen por haberlos engañado todos estos años, pero todo lo hice con amor, confío en que podrán perdonarme así como lo hizo Iio, los quiero mucho, los quiero con toda mi alma y a donde quiera que yo vaya, siempre los tendré en mi corazón. Sin más que decir, me despido de ustedes, hasta siempre mis pequeños.

Con amor:

La abuela Zora

O mejor dicho:

La abuela Zorua.

* * *

**Y con esto finalmente termino de compartir en esta página todo el material de pokemon que tenía guardado. Gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado.**


End file.
